


Sail With Me

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Rate-M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Kyungsoo memiliki tiga mimpi buruk. Pertama, Kim Jongin – pria yang paling ia benci di seluruh dunia. Kedua, laut. Ketiga, jatuh cinta. Tetapi ketika urusan bisnis mengharuskan Kyungsoo untuk ikut dalam suatu perjalanan kapal pesiar berdurasi satu minggu, ia menemukan dirinya dihadapkan oleh ketiga mimpi buruk itu sekaligus.#KFFdiRumahAJa
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sail With Me

**Title**

Sail With Me

**Main Cast**

KaiSoo

**Side Cast**

SM Entertainment artist, Hyunsik BTOB, Uniq Wang Yibo, X-Nine Xiao Zhan, Johnny’s Entertainment Artist

**Warning**

Mature Content

**Author’s note**

Tahun keempat mencintai EXO dan KaiSoo. Semoga fanfiksi ini memenuhi ekspektasi pemilik  _ prompt _ .

**Summary**

Kyungsoo memiliki tiga mimpi buruk. Pertama, Kim Jongin – pria yang paling ia benci di seluruh dunia. Kedua, laut. Ketiga, jatuh cinta. Tetapi ketika urusan bisnis mengharuskan Kyungsoo untuk ikut dalam suatu perjalanan kapal pesiar berdurasi satu minggu, ia menemukan dirinya dihadapkan oleh ketiga mimpi buruk itu sekaligus.

**Kode Prompt **

BL045:  kyungsoo memiliki tiga mimpi buruk; 1. kim jonginㅡpria yang paling ia benci di seluruh dunia 2. laut 3. jatuh cinta tetapi ketika urusan bisnis mengharuskan kyungsoo untuk ikut dalam suatu perjalanan kapal pesiar berdurasi satu minggu, ia menemukan dirinya dihadapkan oleh ketiga mimpi buruk tersebut sekaligus.

**Tag**

#kaisoo #rate-m #happyending

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Jadi, mari bergabung bersama  _ The Eve _ . Nikmatilah sensasi liburan yang berbeda!”

Tepukan gemuruh membahana di seluruh penjuru  _ Seoul Convention Hall _ . Puluhan pasang mata menatap kagum pada miniatur megah yang hari ini menjadi primadona. Sementara sosok laki – laki bertubuh tegap yang baru saja selesai memberikan sambutan turun dari podium dengan senyum sumringah. Binar dalam tatapannya bergelimang kepuasan. 

Bagaimana tidak?

Ini adalah proyek pertamanya sejak bergabung dengan  _ Cosmic Railways co. Ltd _ , sebuah anak perusahaan dari  _ Star Miracle Corporation _ . Di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan, tidak ada yang tidak mengenal nama perusahaan besar itu. Bisnis tersuksesnya yang berkembang pesat dan stabil selama puluhan adalah agensi bernama  _ Star Miracle Entertainment _ , atau lebih dikenal dengan  _ SM.Entertainment _ . Meskipun berpusat di dunia hiburan, baru – baru ini  _ SM. Corp  _ mulai merambah dunia pariwisata dengan mengakuisisi  _ Cosmic Railways _ dan menyusun  _ Exodus Cruiser _ , yaitu program liburan dengan kapal pesiar.

Melalui perencanaan selama setahun penuh,  _ The Eve _ pun tercipta. Sebuah kapal pesiar mewah yang menjanjikan pengalaman baru berlibur di atas samudera. Sejak diperkenalkan di awal tahun,  _ The Eve _ telah mencuri perhatian banyak kalangan. Pasalnya, desain interior kapal pesiar berkapasitas hingga 3.000 penumpang beserta 1.200 awak kapal itu dianggap mampu bersaing dengan kapal pesiar sekelas  _ Costa Serena _ dan  _ Costa Victoria _ karya  _ Costa Cruises _ , sebuah perusahaan kapal pesiar terkemuka dari Italia.

Pria tampan berlesung pipi itu menghela nafas lega setelah tiba di kursinya. Tak ada yang lebih ia inginkan daripada kesuksesan yang kini telah melambaikan tangan. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi. Semoga saja pelayaran perdana  _ The Eve _ minggu depan dapat berjalan lancar tanpa satu pun halangan.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Aku? Harus ikut menjajal  _ The Eve _ ?”

Sepasang alis tebal Doh Kyungsoo berkerut. Sementara mata bulatnya menyorot penuh tuduhan terhadap sosok berparas kelewat cantik untuk ukuran pria yang kini tengah sibuk membolak-balik majalah  _ fashion  _ sambil bertelungkup. Di atas tempat tidur Kyungsoo tentu saja. Karena saat ini, mereka tengah berada di apartemen mungilnya.

“Kau sengaja, Baekhyun? Kau mau membunuhku, ya?”

Sengatan kejam dalam suara Kyungsoo membuat Byun Baekhyun terkikik geli. Ia membalas ringan, “Sejudes apapun engkau, duhai Yang Mulia Doh Kyungsoo, sahabatmu ini tak pernah sekali pun berpikiran untuk membunuhmu.”

“Lantas apa – apaan itu?” Kyungsoo kembali memusatkan perhatian pada layar  _ notebook  _ di depannya. Tampilan  _ slide _ sebuah  _ advertisement _ mengisi monitor 14  _ inchi _ ketika jemarinya kembali bergerak. “Kupikir kau sudah mengenalku dengan sangat baik. Ataukah aku salah menilai?”

Lawan bicara lain pastilah akan tersinggung dengan sarkasme Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Sebagai pribadi yang telah mengenal Kyungsoo bertahun - tahun, ia paham benar bahwa kata – kata itu adalah bagian dari mekanisme perlindungan diri. Agar terhindar dari paksaan. Agar tidak berpapasan dengan hal – hal yang dibenci.

Ketiadaan senyum di wajah Kyungsoo bukan berarti kemarahan. Karena pada dasarnya, lelaki pecinta hitam itu bukanlah orang yang pemarah dan emosional. Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun tak segan untuk bangkit dari posisinya, membuka lengan, dan menangkup leher Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Sikap  _ clingy _ ini seringkali menimbulkan salah paham orang – orang atas hubungan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Meski demikian, tak satupun dari mereka ambil pusing. Bukankah hakikat hidup manusia memang untuk dikomentari oleh manusia lainnya?

“Kyungsoo- _ yah _ ~~” nada manja dalam suara Baekhyun begitu beracun. Bujuk rayunya kerap kali sukses meluluhkan siapapun. “Kau tahu, dulu kita—“

“Itu dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi.”

“Tapi, kita kan—“

“Baekhyun,  _ please _ ,” Kyungsoo menoleh. Ditatapnya sepasang binar lincah sang sahabat penuh permohonan. “Sejak awal aku sudah berniat menolak. Aku bahkan sudah menunjuk Jihyun untuk menggantikanku. Jadi, bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan sia – sia ini?”

Selama beberapa detik, keduanya saling menatap. Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia melepaskan pelukan dan kembali ke habitat asalnya—ranjang  _ queen size _ Kyungsoo.

“Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan ikut.”

Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo sangat ingin mencekik Baekhyun sekarang juga. Pekerjaannya belum selesai. Kenapa juga sahabatnya ini memilih waktu yang tidak tepat untuk merajuk? Dengan alasan konyol pula. Apa dia sudah gila?

Seolah mengerti isi kepala Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kembali berkata, “Masih ada waktu untuk membatalkan kontrak itu. Tak masalah bagiku kalau harus membayar denda. Aku kan kaya.”

_ Tahan, Kyungsoo, tahan. Kau tidak boleh meladeni anak kecil yang ngambek karena tidak dibelikan mainan. _

“Sebagai manajer teladan, kurasa Suho- _ hyung _ mau mengerti. Semua ini kulakukan atas nama persahabatan.”

_ Omong kosong. Sahabat macam apa yang suka memaksakan kehendak? _

“Aku akan menemanimu, Kyungsoo. Jangan takut.”

_ Memangnya siapa yang takut? _

“Dipecat demi sahabat adalah kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku.”

Refleks Kyungsoo begitu cepat ketika membalikkan nyaris seluruh tubuhnya ke belakang.

“Byun Baekhyun, kau mengancamku? Di mana profesionalisme-mu sebagai penyanyi solo peraih  _ daesang _ ?”

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun tak gentar meladeni tatapan tajam Kyungsoo. Pemuda berambut  _ dark brown _ itu malah bertopang dagu seolah menantang.

“Oh, saat ini kau sedang berbicara dengan sahabat karib Doh Kyungsoo, bukan dengan Byun Baekhyun Si Suara Emas. Bagaimana? Aku keren, kan?”

Sudahlah, Kyungsoo menyerah. Jika terus berdebat dengan Baekhyun, pekerjaannya bisa terbengkalai. Jadi, sebisa mungkin ia abaikan racauan dari bibir tipis yang kini mengoceh tanpa beban. Mulai dari angka penjualan album barunya hingga rencana liburannya keliling dunia. Kyungsoo hanya merespon dengan ber-“hm” atau “Oh, ya?” atau “Baguslah!”.

Ocehan Baekhyun hanya bertahan sekitar 30 menit. Sosok bertubuh tak terlalu tinggi itu sudah terlelap dengan memeluk erat bantal dan guling sekaligus. Di atas panggung,  _ image _ Baekhyun adalah  _ soloist _ tenar yang selalu merajai  _ chart _ musik dengan kepiawaiannya melagukan nada. Tapi di mata Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanyalah sosok ceria yang akan selalu ada tiap kali dibutuhkan. Keberadaannya bagaikan seorang kakak, tak pernah berhenti memastikan agar Kyungsoo selalu baik – baik saja. Kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Dengan hati – hati, Kyungsoo memperbaiki letak selimut yang membungkus tubuh sang sahabat. Tak lupa ia menyesuaikan suhu pendingin ruangan supaya Baekhyun tidak kepanasan. Tampaknya, sejak awal Baekhyun memang berniat menginap. Hal ini terbukti saat Kyungsoo menghubungi  _ manager _ -nya. Pria bernama asli Kim Junmyeon itu sama sekali tidak terkejut. 

_ “Oh, Baekhyun sudah meminta izin, kok. Dia bilang dia bertengkar denganmu. Jadi, dia ingin mengunjungimu dan meminta maaf. Apa kalian sudah berbaikan? Apa semua baik – baik saja?” _

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin tertawa keras. Ia sama sekali tak mengira bahwa manager artis sekelas Junmyeon dapat dikelabui dengan alasan absurd seperti itu. Di tengah jadwal yang padat pasti sulit sekali bagi Baekhyun untuk pergi tanpa pengawasan manager. Kyungsoo sangat mengerti itu. Jadi, ia memilih untuk tidak membongkar sandiwara Baekhyun demi kebaikan bersama. 

Setelah memutus komunikasi dengan Junmyeon, Kyungsoo menghela nafas perlahan. Perhatiannya kembali terpusat pada perusuh yang tengah berlayar di alam mimpi. Wajah polosnya menerbitkan seulas senyum tipis di bibir Kyungsoo. Dalam keheningan malam yang semakin larut, satu bisikan lirih mengudara.

“Sampai kapan kau mau merelakan kehidupanmu untukku, Baekhyun- _ ah _ ?” 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Banyak orang bilang, media seringkali berlebihan menerbitkan berita. Sekelumit fakta sederhana dapat menjadi buah bibir berkepanjangan akibat diperkaya dengan berbagai kosa kata yang menggiring opini publik. Seperti halnya ketika proyek  _ Exodus Cruise _ pertama kali diberitakan. Banyak media berlomba – lomba menjadi yang pertama menyajikan informasi tersebut dengan sedikit hiperbolis. Akibatnya, kata – kata seperti mewah, indah, anggun, dan menakjubkan tak pernah gagal berkorelasi dengan  _ The Eve _ . 

Sebagai bagian dari tim advertasi  _ Exodus Cruise _ , bukan sekali dua kali Kyungsoo menerima visual  _ The Eve _ lewat foto. Rekam  _ digital _ -nya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo berdecak kagum. Apalagi saat ini, ketika ia bisa menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, betapa keselarasan intelegensi dan teknologi tak pernah gagal menghasilkan sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Yup, pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tak kuasa menolak bujuk rayu seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dengan berat hati, ia menerima undangan perusahaan untuk berlayar bersama  _ The Eve _ . Selama seminggu penuh menempuh rute Busan—Fukuoka—Shanghai.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo tak pernah ingin menjadi bagian dari proyek  _ Exodus Cruise _ . Namun takdir menggariskan kenyataan berbeda. Ia justru ditunjuk sebagai manajer divisi yang mengurus perihal promosi, termasuk mencari perusahaan iklan untuk proyek tersebut. 

Dan hari ini, Kyungsoo merasa sejalan dengan media.  _ The Eve _ memang benar – benar menakjubkan.

Kapal pesiar yang telah menghabiskan dana jutaan dolar itu terdiri dari delapan dek dengan nama berbeda. Setiap dek dilengkapi berbagai fasilitas modern untuk memanjakan para penumpang. Bahan bakarnya berupa hidrogen cair sehingga dianggap ramah lingkungan.  _ The Eve _ memiliki warna dasar putih. Terdapat ukiran bergelombang di kedua sisi lambung kapal. Huruf yang merangkai namanya juga ditulis dengan warna emas. Dengan latar angkasa cerah berhias gumpalan awan dan riak ombak samudera biru,  _ The Eve _ begitu megah dan anggun. Bagaikan malaikat bersayap putih yang turun untuk menjajal perairan di bumi. 

Setelah melalui  _ body checking _ serta latihan keselamatan dipandu oleh awak kapal, seorang  _ porter  _ mengantar Kyungsoo ke kabinnya di dek ketiga— _ El Dorado deck _ . Dia belum bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Sebagai  _ guest star _ dari agensi SM.Entertainment, sahabatnya itu mendapat kabin di dek kedua— _ Oasis deck _ . 

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kabin, Kyungsoo benar – benar dimanjakan dengan pemandangan yang mungkin hanya dapat ia bayangkan seumur hidupnya.  _ The Eve _ benar – benar surga. 

Desain interior setiap dek akan berganti sesuai dengan namanya. Warna keemasan tampak mendominasi desain interior dek kedua. Merajuk pada legenda kota emas yang hilang, pilar – pilar tinggi dengan sentuhan  _ light gold _ sukses membawa setiap pengunjung serasa masuk ke dunia lain, dunia El Dorado.  _ Playground _ dan taman bermain untuk anak – anak terdapat di buritan kapal. Semakin bergerak ke tengah, terdapat sebuah  _ circus stage _ yang menampung dua ratus pengunjung untuk sekali  _ show _ . Restoran bernuansa Jepang, Italia, dan Cina juga mengisi titik – titik strategis. Mudah dikunjungi dan menawarkan menu bervariasi. Sementara di bagian depan terdapat  _ hall _ luas yang biasanya digunakan untuk acara dansa.

“ _ Doh Kyungsoo? Is that you _ ?”

Sebuah sapaan berbahasa Inggris fasih memaku langkah Kyungsoo.  _ Porter _ yang membawa koper telah menghilang di antara kerumunan. Biarlah. Toh, Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui letak kamarnya dari brosur.

Seseorang berpakaian kasual tampak sumringah. Tanpa canggung ia memberikan pelukan erat seperti kawan lama yang sudah lama tak berjumpa. Kyungsoo terpaku sejenak. Kepalanya dengan sigap mengobrak – abrik arsip memori hingga menemukan satu nama.

Im Hyunsik. SMA Ilsan. Seseorang dari masa lalu Kyungsoo. Kawan lama yang pindah ke Amerika setelah hari kelulusan. Tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo pun membalas pelukan itu.

“Astaga, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini, Im Hyunsik.”

“Hei, kemana saja kau selama ini? Menghilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Kupikir kau sudah menjadi penduduk surga.”

Kyungsoo tertawa seraya melepaskan pelukan. Enggan memenuhi rasa penasaran Hyunsik, ia pun balik bertanya, ”Jadi, kau rela menghabiskan 1 juta won demi merasakan naik kapal pesiar?”

Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah tampan Hyunsik. “Untuk pengalaman langka, kupikir tidak ada ruginya mencoba. Meskipun aku harus menghemat gajiku sampai dua tahun ke depan.”

Keduanya tertawa serempak.

“Bagaimana denganmu, Kyungsoo? Apa kau sudah jadi jutawan sekarang?”

“Aku juga berharap begitu. Sayangnya, aku hanya seorang karyawan biasa.”

“Eh?”

“Aku bekerja untuk  _ Cosmic Railway _ .”

“ _ What? Really _ ?”

“Y _ es. And i’m a part of Exodus Cruise project _ .”

Hyunsik bersiul, ”Aku bisa mencium bau uangmu, hei, Tuan Doh Kyungsoo yang terhormat,” ledeknya jenaka. Dalam hati Kyungsoo bersyukur, ternyata waktu 10 tahun tak sedikit pun mengubah sikap  _ friendly _ dan lucu kawan lamanya ini.

Sayangnya pertemuan mereka tak berlangsung lama. Kyungsoo mendapat panggilan dari atasan. Ada meeting yang harus ia hadiri. Setelah saling bertukar nomor ponsel, keduanya pun berpisah.

Kyungsoo segera bergegas. Tubuh mungilnya dengan mudah menghindari kerumunan penumpang lain. Sesekali ia berpapasan dengan rekan kerja yang tentu saja sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing. 

Kabin yang akan ditempati Kyungsoo untuk satu minggu kedepan bertipe  _ suite room _ . Sebuah kabin dengan ruangan cukup luas. Dilengkapi sebuah ranjang  _ double size _ , dua kabinet,  _ small refrigerator _ , sebuah televisi LCD 22  _ inchi _ , seperangkat  _ mini sound sytem  _ berikut _ dvd player _ , dan tentu saja balkon.

Kyungsoo tak sempat mengeksplorasi lebih jauh. Ia segera meraih tas kerjanya dan menuju ruang pertemuan di dek kelima— _ Angel deck _ . 

Akses setiap dek tersedia dalam bentuk 10 tangga manual dan 3 unit eskalator. Selain itu, 15 elevator yang dirangkai sejajar juga tersebar di lima titik. Untunglah lokasi kabin dek El Dorado dekat dengan salah satu titik lift. Jadi, Kyungsoo tak perlu bersusah payah menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk menuju ruang pertemuan.

Beberapa orang sudah menunggu di depan lift berkapasitas sepuluh orang. Lima di antaranya warga Eropa dan sisanya Asia. Ketika pintu lift akhirnya terbuka, Kyungsoo segera masuk dan mengisi bagian belakang. Seorang operator menekan tombol  _ close _ . Celoteh internasional pun bergema. Kyungsoo memilih untuk menundukkan kepala.

Baru sedetik lift menutup, ruang kaca berukuran 3x3 meter itu kembali terbuka. Rupanya ada yang menekan tombol dari luar. 

_ “Mr.Kim, wait a minute, please!” _

Seperti disiram seember air kutub utara, sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo membeku. Sudah lima tahun lebih, tapi satu nama tetap saja memberikan efek yang begitu signifikan baginya.

_ “Yes? What’s up?” _

Kyungsoo tercekat. Sepasang matanya melebar. Suara berat itu begitu familiar. Begitu dekat dan menggelitik. Menimbulkan sakit yang selama ini telah diredam habis – habisan.

_ Tuhan, ini tidak mungkin. Tolong. Jangan biarkan ‘dia’ ada di sini! _

Saat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah, pintu elevator sudah tertutup kembali. Siapapun orang yang ada di luar, tampaknya membatalkan niat untuk menggunakan lift ini. Ruangan kaca itu pun bergerak meluncur ke bawah. 

Terlepas dari ketegangan yang mencekik, Kyungsoo langsung berpegangan pada dinding lift dan memejamkan mata. Berusaha keras memanggil semua pengendalian diri yang tersisa dalam jiwanya. 

Dia ada di tempat ini sekarang bukan untuk meratapi masa lalu. Dia memiliki tanggung jawab. Dan lagi, ada ratusan bahkan ribuan penduduk Korea yang menggunakan nama Kim. Suara tadi pun pasti hanyalah halusinasi. 

_ Tidak. Kau tidak boleh lemah, Kyungsoo! Atau semua yang kau perjuangkan hingga hari ini akan sia – sia! _

Satu helaan nafas panjang tercipta. Ketika sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka, binar yang semula gelisah telah kembali tegar.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Laki – laki muda itu meletakkan gelas  _ champagne _ di atas meja. Orang – orang pasti mengira ia telah menghabiskan wine dalam sekali teguk. Padahal nyatanya yang baru saja ia minum hanya jus apel dengan sedikit soda. Usianya boleh dewasa, tapi toleransinya terhadap alkohol sangat rendah. Kamuflase ini dia lakukan demi menghormati CEO perusahaan  _ Cosmic Railway _ , Choi Siwon yang baru saja pergi.

Pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu sebenarnya merasa tidak cocok dengan pertemuan yang baru saja usai. Ia lebih tertarik untuk berkeliling dari pada duduk mengobrol mengenai saham dan bisnis. Oh,  _ well _ , dia memang tergolong eksekutif muda, tapi  _ passion _ nya tetaplah berbeda dari eksekutif muda lainnya. 

Merasa tak berkepentingan lain, pemuda itu pun beranjak. Belum sempat kakinya melangkah, ponsel di saku jasnya telah lebih dahulu berdering. 

_ “Mr. Kim, please come to the north section. We have something to discuss with you.” _

_ “Okay. I’m coming.” _

Laki – laki bertubuh tinggi itu menghela nafas lega. Sebelum keluar dari restoran, ia sempatkan menatap ke luar jendela. Tepatnya ke sebuah  _ open stage _ yang hanya dibatasi sekat kaca, di mana seorang penyanyi sedang membawakan lagu dengan penuh penghayatan.

Sebuah senyum terukir. Seiring dengan dua baris lirik yang meluncur ringan dari bibirnya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ “I will be with you, i’m coming to you _

_ I will be with you, i always say my love for yo _ u”

(My Love – Byun Baekhyun)

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ Meeting _ pertama Kyungsoo berlangsung sukses. Semua kewajiban telah ia laksanakan. Tugasnya saat ini hanyalah  _ stand by _ dan menunggu pemberitahuan lebih lanjut. Selebihnya, ia diperbolehkan untuk bersantai dan menikmati pelayanan  _ The Eve _ . 

“Kyungsoo- _ ssi _ , terimakasih sudah berubah pikiran dan bersedia ikut. Saya benar – benar tidak mengerti apa yang harus saya lakukan jika Anda tidak ada.”

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada bawahannya. Seorang perempuan muda enerjik bernama Nam Jihyun.

“Maaf aku sempat membuatmu panik, Jihyun- _ ah _ . Pekerjaan utama kita sudah beres. Bisakah kau cek ulang bahan presentasi untuk nanti malam? Kurasa masih ada sedikit kesalahan.”

Jihyun mengangguk cepat, “Tentu. Saya akan segera memperbaikinya.”

“Baguslah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu.”

“Apakah Anda ingin berkeliling, Kyungsoo-ssi? Ada perpustakaan besar di dek lima. Saya rasa anda akan menyukainya.”

Kyungsoo menggeleng, “Aku sedikit lelah dan tidak terbiasa dengan kapal laut. Jadi, aku akan kembali ke kabin saja.”

“Anda mabuk laut?” Jihyun tampak khawatir. “Perlu saya bawakan obat?”

“Tidak terimakasih. Lebih baik kau segera menemui Wookie- _ hyung  _ dari divisi administrasi. Sejak awal  _ meeting _ dia selalu memperhatikanmu. Mungkin ada yang ingin dia bicarakan.”

Rona merah tampak di atas pipi putih Jihyun. Kyungsoo tak begitu mempedulikannya. Ia segera beranjak dari ruang pertemuan. 

Langkah Kyungsoo membawanya menyusuri  _ Angel deck _ . Desain interior dek kelima ini lebih lembut dengan dominasi warna salem. Ornamen menyerupai gumpalan awan dan cupid – cupid berpanah menggantung di langit – langit. Terdapat lukisan dewa – dewi Yunani kuno di beberapa  _ spot _ . Bahkan di bagian timur dek dibangun miniatur  _ opera hall _ menyerupai Colosseum . Semua pemandangan itu lumayan ampuh untuk mengalihkan gangguan yang sejak tadi menghantui ketenangan Kyungsoo.

_ Well _ , Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak suka tipe liburan seperti ini. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kapal pesiar, hanya saja Kyungsoo sangat benci laut. Benci sampai mengunjungi pantai pun sama sekali dihindari kalau bisa.

Terkait dengan  _ Exodus Cruise _ , Kyungsoo memang berniat untuk tidak ikut serta. Dia bahkan sudah menyusun semua tugas divisi advertasi secara sistematis. Sehingga dia bisa tenang melimpahkan wewenang kepada Jihyun. Tapi, siapa sangka Baekhyun malah merusak segala rencananya.

Sebagai artis di bawah naungan  _ SM. Entertainment _ , Baekhyun telah didaulat untuk mengisi beberapa acara selama pelayaran. Figurnya sengaja digunakan untuk menarik minat para fans berdompet tebal. Jika ia menolak, bukan saja teguran yang ia dapat, tapi juga jenjang karirnya terancam. Dan bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya jika takut berkorban. Sekali dia bertekad, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah pendiriannya.

Oleh karena itu, Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengalah. Baekhyun telah banyak berjasa di masa – masa sulitnya dulu. Kali ini biarlah Kyungsoo yang mengorbankan egonya demi sang sahabat.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Sudah sejam berlalu sejak The Eve bertolak dari pelabuhan Busan. Sekitar pukul 2 siang nanti kapal akan tiba di pelabuhan Hakata, Fukuoka. Dan akan ada jeda selama 5 jam untuk mengangkut penumpang sebelum kapal kembali berlayar menuju Shanghai. Pihak penyelenggara acara sudah menjadwalkan mini konser di  _ stage _ utama yang terletak di dek kedua. Acara musik itu akan diisi oleh beberapa penyanyi,  _ band _ ,  _ boy grup  _ dan  _ girl group _ , juga  _ dance competition  _ yang terbuka bebas bagi seluruh penumpang.

Kyungsoo merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Ternyata Baekhyun yang mengirim pesan

**“Soo-yah, aku tunggu di** **_Goût Secret._ ** **”**

Kyungsoo ingat. Ada sebuah restoran Perancis yang berbatasan dengan open stage di Oasis Deck, dek kedua The Eve. Mungkin Baekhyun baru saja tampil di sana. Namun begitu sampai di lokasi, solois  _ SM. Entertainment _ itu tak nampak. Sambil menunggu sahabatnya muncul, Kyungsoo menikmati sepotong lasagna diiringi alunan musik klasik. Tiba – tiba pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah objek. Merasa penasaran, ia segera meraih benda yang tergeletak di kursi kosong di hadapannya itu. 

“ Pororo?” gumamnya.

Ya, benda itu adalah sebuah strap ponsel berbentuk karakter pinguin biru dari kartun animasi anak – anak. Milik siapa? Apakah milik pengunjung yang tadi mengisi meja ini? Kenapa bisa luput dari perhatian  _ waiter _ yang membersihkan meja?

Belum sempat Kyungsoo berbuat lebih, ponselnya kembali berdering. Kali ini bukan Baekhyun, melainkan Chief Marketing Cosmic Railway—Choi Minho. Atasannya yang juga merupakan kawan baik manajer Baekhyun.

**_“Kyungsoo, bisakah kau kembali ke ruang pertemuan sekarang?”_ **

“Tentu. Ada apa,  _ Hyung _ ?”

**_“ Meeting nanti malam dipercepat. Kita akan bertemu dengan investor sekarang.”_ **

“Oke. Aku segera ke sana.”

Hilang sudah minat Kyungsoo pada lasagna yang baru sedikit dicicipi. Tanpa menggerutu ia segera bergegas. Setelah mengirim pesan pendek untuk Baekhyun dan membayar  _ bill _ tentu saja. Kyungsoo tahu benar pentingnya investor bagi kelangsungan Exodus Cruise. Karena itulah ia tak terlalu peduli ketika seseorang menyenggol bahunya di pintu masuk restoran. Kyungsoo bahkan tak sadar telah memasukkan strap ponsel berbentuk pororo ke dalam saku.

Sementara Choi Minho sendiri sedang bersama dua orang pemuda tampan. Pemuda yang berjas hitam sangat ramah. Dia tampak sangat akrab dengan Minho. Sepasang gigi kelinci mengintip kerap kali ia tersenyum. Sementara pemuda lainnya lebih pendiam. Usianya lebih muda dari pemuda yang pertama. Hanya sesekali ia melibatkan diri dalam perbincangan. Selebihnya hanya memperhatikan dengan serius.

Ketiga orang itu menoleh serempak ketika pintu ruangan terbuka.

“Ah, Kyungsoo. Kemarilah,” Minho berseru riang. “Perkenalkan, Mr.Xiao Zhan dan Mr. Wang Yibo dari  _ Uniq-Nine Incorporation _ , investor kita yang kuceritakan tempo hari.”

Kyungsoo—sebisa mungkin mengatur napas dan ekspresi—membungkuk hormat. “ Saya Doh Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Mr.Wang dan Mr. Xiao,” ia memperkenalkan diri

Kedua investor itu menyambut salam Kyungsoo. Laki – laki berjas hitam berkata, “Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu. Aku teman baik Minho. Dan Minho sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu. Jadi, maukah kau memanggilku Zhan _ -ge _ saja?”

Kyungsoo menatap Minho seperti meminta persetujuan, tapi Minho hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lebar. Seolah berkata :  _ “Lakukan saja apa yang dia minta.” _

Dengan sedikit tak enak hati, Kyungsoo pun menjawab, “Baiklah, Zhan- _ ge _ .”

“ _ Brilliant _ ,” Xiao Zhan tampak gembira. “ _ Anyway _ , ada satu orang lagi yang datang bersama kami. Dia pergi sebentar karena ada barangnya yang tertinggal.” 

“Dia juga orang Korea,“ suara berat pemuda bernama Wang Yibo menimpali.

“Yibo benar. Dia bersepupu dengan CEO perusahaan kalian.”

Minho tampak terkejut, ”Benarkah? Jangan-jangan dia—”

“ _ And here he comes _ !” Xiao Zhan menyela. Tatapannya lekat ke arah pintu.

Dan suara itu kembali terdengar. Mengucap sebaris kalimat pendek dengan tatapan yang tegas dan senyum manis yang memabukkan. Menghentikan rotasi dunia Kyungsoo bersama dengan kemunculan nama yang bertahun – tahun terkunci dalam kotak pandora miliknya.

“Selamat siang semuanya. Saya adalah Chief Marketing  _ Uniq-Nine _ , Kim Jongin.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ Hakata International Port _ adalah sebuah pelabuhan besar di Fukuoka. Sejak perusahaan – perusahaan besar bermunculan, Hakata telah berkembang menjadi salah satu distrik komersial di Jepang. Tak heran jika Exodus Cruise memilih pelabuhan itu sebagai titik pemberhentian berikutnya.

Sorak – sorai terdengar dari buritan dek Oasis. Segmen duet dua solois tenar SM.Entertainment, Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Jongdae, sedang berlangsung. Keduanya sukses memanjakan telinga para pendengar lewat lagu romantis berlirik manis penuh cinta.

Ya, dalam setiap kisah romantis yang manis pasti terselip cinta. Tapi dalam setiap cinta belum tentu menghadirkan kisah romantis yang manis.

Ada tiga hal di dunia ini yang menjadi mimpi buruk seorang Doh Kyungsoo. Pertama adalah laut, kedua adalah Kim Jongin, dan ketiga adalah jatuh cinta.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo terperangkap oleh tiga hal itu sekaligus. Dia berada di atas kapal pesiar yang mengarungi lautan. Dia juga bertemu lagi dengan Jongin. Takdir seolah – olah memaksa pemilik bibir hati itu untuk mengakui—walau sekeras apapun membenci, Kim Jongin tetap bercokol kuat sebagai sosok yang ia cintai.

Butuh lima tahun bagi Kyungsoo untuk membangun benteng sebagai tempat berlindung dari bayang – bayang pemuda berkulit tan itu. Tapi hanya butuh satu senyuman bagi Jongin untuk menghancurkan semuanya.

“Selamat. The Eve benar – benar luar biasa. Zhan- _ ge _ tak salah menggelontorkan dana untuk berinvestasi di proyek ini.”

Bersandar pada pembatas buritan Universe (dek pertama The Eve), Kim Jongin tampak begitu memikat. Sosoknya jauh berbeda dengan siluet di dalam kenangan Kyungsoo. 

Saat itu Jongin hanyalah remaja berusia 17 tahun. Yang memiliki  _ sense of justice _ tinggi, ramah, penyayang, sedikit jahil, namun berkeinginan kuat untuk menaklukan Universitas Oxford. Sebuah tekad yang membuat Kyungsoo luluh , hingga bersedia menjadi guru privat demi membantu anak itu meraih cita – citanya.

Sementara Kim Jongin sekarang telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang laki – laki tampan, karir cemerlang di usia muda, dan kedudukan tinggi di perusahaan besar. Membuat siapapun terpesona oleh karisma seorang eksekutif muda.

Tak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicara, Jongin kembali berkata, “Kau hebat,  _ hyung _ .”

Ah, panggilan itu menghadirkan kembali euforia ketika mereka masih menjadi murid dan guru. Kyungsoo harus lebih keras meneguhkan hati agar tidak terpengaruh. Karena satu – satunya yang mengikat mereka saat ini adalah status sebagai rekan bisnis, tidak lebih.

“Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kubisa sebaik mungkin,” Kyungsoo merendah. “Dan aku adalah orang yang totalitas dalam bekerja.”

“Seperti saat kau mengajarku dulu?”

“Yah, seperti itulah kira – kira.”

Tawa merdu lolos dari bibir Jongin, “Ternyata kau belum berubah,” semilir angin dari teluk Hakata menyibak rambut hitam Jongin ke belakang. Wajah tampan lelaki itu pun kian terekspos.

“Bagaimana kabar keluargamu, Jongin?” Kyungsoo balik bertanya, semata – mata menyibukkan diri agar tidak tergoda untuk menatap ke arah samping. 

“Taeyeon- _ noona _ sudah menikah dan sekarang tinggal di Jerman bersama suaminya,”Jongin berbalik, kedua tangannya bertopang pada railing dek. Sepasang mata hitamnya menerawang jauh pada kesibukan di pelabuhan. “Tapi  _ noona _ tetap mengoleksi kedua album Baekhyun- _ hyung _ meskipun belum sempat datang ke konsernya.”

Seraut wajah cantik seketika tersirat di benak Kyungsoo. Kim Taeyeon, mantan kekasih Baekhyun, yang juga turut andil saat merekomendasikan Kyungsoo sebagai guru privat Jongin. Meskipun tak diketahui alasan sahabatnya mengakhiri hubungan dengan kakak pertama Jongin itu, mereka pasti berpisah secara baik – baik.

“Bagaimana dengan Yerim?” 

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin teringat sesuatu. Ekspresi wajahnya yang semula tenang jadi lebih bersemangat. “Yerim- _ noona _ dan ibuku ada di sekitar sini. Kau mau bertemu mereka?”

“Eh?”

_ “Please, wait me here. Don’t go anywhere. i’ll be right back.” _

Dan pemuda itu pergi sebelum Kyungsoo sempat memberi jawaban. Otaknya masih sulit mencerna situasi saat ini. Bukankah Kyungsoo tidak ingin bertemu Jongin? Bukankah dia ingin menghindarinya? Lalu, kenapa jadi begini?

“Hei, Kyungsoo. Sedang apa kau di sini?”

Manik mata Kyungsoo bergulir. Retina laki – laki berusia di penghujung dua puluh itu menangkap siluet Hyunsik yang—entah sejak kapan—telah berdiri di dekatnya.

“Aku sedang menunggu temanku,” jawab Kyungsoo. “Kau mau ke mana?” dia balik bertanya.

“Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum The Eve berlayar kembali, bukan? Kupikir akan menyenangkan jika aku bisa berkeliling sebentar,” jelas Hyunsik. “Kau mau ikut denganku?”

Itu adalah ajakan yang cukup menggiurkan. Sebuah alasan tepat untuk melarikan diri dari Jongin. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo bukan orang pengecut. Dia akan membuktikan bahwa pertemuan kali ini adalah  _ closure _ antara dirinya dan masa lalu.

“Kalau aku belum ada janji, pasti aku akan ikut denganmu,” ujar Kyungsoo.

Hyunsik tampak agak kecewa. Sepertinya dia benar – benar ingin Kyungsoo menerima ajakannya.

“Banyak objek wisata di sekitar Fukuoka. Cobalah untuk berkunjung. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya,” senyuman hangat Hyunsik terkembang. “Hubungi aku jika kau berubah pikiran, oke?”

Kyungsoo mengangguk,”Selamat bersenang – senang, Hyunsik-ah. Asal jangan lupa waktu, ya. Atau penghematan mu selama dua tahun kedepan akan sia – sia.”

Gurauan Kyungsoo melahirkan tawa keras Hyunsik. Pemuda itu menepuk bahu Kyungsoo sebelum pergi. Kehadirannya digantikan oleh Jongin yang datang lima menit kemudian. 

Butuh waktu setengah jam dari pelabuhan menuju rumah keluarga Jongin. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Jongin tak pernah berhenti berbicara, seolah dia ingin mengetahui semua hal tentang Kyungsoo selama tujuh tahun tak bertemu. Kecanggungan yang semula terbayang atas pertemuan mereka pun sirna. Perlahan – lahan, Kyungsoo mulai beradaptasi dengan situasi ini. Namun demikian, obrolan mereka tetap berada di level umum sebatas pekerjaan.

Ketika mobil Jongin memasuki pekarangan terbuka sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis, seorang wanita berusia 50 tahun telah menunggu. Dia adalah Kim Hyoyeon, ibu Jongin. Wanita berambut panjang itu tetap cantik di usia senja. Seperti menyambut kepulangan anak sendiri, dia menghujani Kyungsoo dengan pelukan erat. Mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengikuti di belakang.

“Kyungsoo- _ yah _ , Tante sangat merindukanmu. Kau tetap sama seperti dulu,” Hyoyeon menepuk punggung Kyungsoo penuh afeksi.“Oh, Tante yakin, wajah imutmu ini pasti sudah menipu banyak orang, kan? Jongin bahkan kelihatan lebih tua darimu.”

Jongin yang sedang menenggak air tersedak oleh kata – kata ibunya.

“Ya, ya, ya. Teruskan saja. Ibu memang lebih sayang pada Kyungsoo- _ hyung _ daripada aku.”

“Memang. Kau kan sudah tahu. Kenapa harus kaget?”

Jongin terperangah,”Ibu! Aku tidak percaya. Sungguh. Kurasa kita perlu melakukan tes DNA. Jangan – jangan aku dan Kyungsoo- _ hyung _ tertukar di rumah sakit.”

Spontan, Kyungsoo memukul bahu Jongin agak keras. Sementara yang dipukul hanya memberikan satu cengiran lebar. Hyoyeon tertawa. Perhatiannya kembali ke sosok mungil yang sedang memelototi Jongin.

“Apa Kyungsoo sudah makan? Tante bisa buatkan  _ doenjang jjigae _ . Yah, meskipun pasti tidak seenak buatanmu. Atau Kyungsoo yang mau memasak untuk Tante?”

Itu hanyalah sebuah gurauan, Kyungsoo tahu. Tapi keramahan Hyoyeon membuat Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk.

“Boleh saja jika Tante rela Kyungsoo menginvasi dapur di rumah ini.”

“Benarkah?” sepasang netra tua Hyoyeon berbinar. “Kau tidak keberatan?”

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara dari  _ intercom _ . Perhatian ketiga orang di rumah itu teralihkan.

“Biar aku saja,” ucap Jongin inisiatif. Pemuda itu langsung bangkit menuju ruang tamu. Sementara Hyoyeon menggamit lengan Kyungsoo menuju dapur. 

Dapur di rumah itu tampak familiar. Desainnya sama persis dengan rumah lama Jongin di Seoul. Kyungsoo bahkan masih mengingat jelas setiap sudut beserta perkakas yang ada di dalamnya. Bukan sekali dua kali ia menggunakan bagian rumah keluarga Kim itu di masa lalu. Terutama saat Jongin sakit, atau saat dia merajuk dan menolak belajar jika Kyungsoo tidak memasak untuknya. 

“Kyungsoo, kau baik – baik saja, Nak?”

Kyungsoo tersentak. Teguran Hyoyeon membuyarkan  _ flashback _ singkat di kepalanya.

“Tidak apa – apa, Tante. Cuma sedikit mengenang saja.”

Hyoyeon tersenyum kecil. Tangannya begitu cekatan mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari lemari pendingin.

“Tante sendiri yang meminta Jongin agar dapur ini sengaja direnovasi. Anggaplah sebagai pengobat rindu kalau Tante kangen dengan Seoul.”

“Dan berhasil, Tante. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu,” sahut Kyungsoo. “Oh, ya, kenapa Tante memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang? Kenapa tidak kembali ke Seoul?”

Gerakan tangan Hyoyeon sejenak terhenti. Keraguan di matanya nyaris membuat Kyungsoo hendak meminta maaf, namun wanita itu telah mendahului.

“Tante tinggal di sini karena ingin menemani Yerim. Dia punya usaha butik yang cukup sukses di pusat kota.”

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Kakak kedua Jongin memang memiliki minat yang besar tentang  _ fashion _ . Syukurlah impiannya berkarir di dunia yang dia inginkan tercapai.

“Jongin sering sekali membicarakanmu, Kyungsoo,” suara Hyeyeon kembali terdengar. “Dia sangat senang ketika Xiao Zhan menerima sarannya untuk berinvestasi di proyekmu.”

Kali ini giliran gerakan Kyungsoo yang terhenti. 

Jongin tahu? Dari siapa? Sekalipun dia sepupu CEO Cosmic Railway, tidak mungkin Choi Siwon membocorkan nama ratusan orang yang terlibat dalam Exodus Cruise dengan sengaja. Sangat tidak mungkin pria tampan berwibawa itu mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo dan Jongin pernah saling mengenal. Lalu, bagaimana bisa dia tahu?

Dan pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh Hyoyeon sendiri beberapa saat kemudian.

“Sejak meninggalkan London tiga tahun lalu, Tante dan Yerim langsung menetap di Jepang sementara Jongin kembali ke Korea. Dia mencarimu dan Baekhyun, tapi kalian berdua menghilang tanpa jejak. Hingga akhirnya Jongin direkrut Uniq Nine dan dia mulai tinggal di Shanghai. ”

Hyoyeon tahu bahwa informasi yang baru saja disampaikan mempengaruhi pria mungil di sampingnya. Tapi sebagai seorang ibu, ia tidak berniat berhenti. Keputusannya tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

“Sampai kemudian Baekhyun merilis album pertamanya, Jongin masih mencarimu. Namun, tetap tidak membuahkan hasil. Enam bulan lalu dia kembali ke Seoul karena suatu urusan. Saat itulah secara tidak sengaja, dia melihatmu di Cosmic Railway. Dia ingin menyapamu, tapi dia ragu. Dia takut kamu akan menghindarinya. Sampai kemudian dia tahu Kyungsoo terlibat dalam proyek Exodus Cruise. Jongin langsung kembali ke Shanghai dan membujuk Xiao Zhan untuk berinvestasi. Dengan harapan, kalian bisa bertemu dalam pelayaran perdana The Eve.”

Hyoyeon menghentikan semua kegiatannya. Wanita itu memutar tubuh hingga menghadap Kyungsoo, lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan pria muda itu dengan erat. Sepasang matanya memancarkan kehangatan saat menatap Kyungsoo lembut.

“Tante yakin Kyungsoo pasti punya alasan mengapa tujuh tahun ini kamu menghindari Jongin. Dan Tante tidak akan menanyakannya. Tapi satu hal yang perlu Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin tidak pernah melupakanmu. Dia melakukan ini karena dia pikir, Kyungsoo tidak akan menghindar jika kalian menjadi rekan bisnis. ”

Hening kembali jatuh ke bumi. Seperti tersihir oleh kekuatan  _ magis _ , lidah Kyungsoo gagal membentuk frasa. Bibirnya terkunci rapat. Rahangnya terkatup erat. Sejak dulu, Hyoyeon selalu mampu melihat jauh ke dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo tidak sanggup jika harus berbohong kepadanya.

Tapi, untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran pun sulit. Menceritakan kembali berarti membuka luka lama. Dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menginginkan pilihan itu.

“Kyungsoo tidak perlu mengatakan apa – apa pada Tante,” Hyoyeon melanjutkan. “Mengetahui kamu baik – baik saja sekarang, itu sudah cukup.”

Hanya dengan satu kalimat, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bahwa kasih sayang tulus Hyoyeon belum berubah. Dengan sedikit keberanian, ditatapnya manik mata wanita yang masih memandangnya penuh pengertian.

“Terimakasih, Tante,” ucap Kyungsoo singkat. Secara implisit menutup ruang diskusi di antara mereka. 

Satu jam kemudian, Hyoyeon dan Kyungsoo telah selesai memasak. Jongin muncul di ruang makan tepat ketika ibunya menyajikan makanan di meja. Kegembiraan terlukis jelas di wajahnya melihat  _ doenjang jjigae _ yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Sebuah ekspresi yang sama persis ketika Kyungsoo pertama kali memasak untuknya.

“Wah, ini enak sekali!” seru Jongin setelah mencicipi sesuap, “ _ Doenjang jjigae _ buatanmu benar – benar tidak ada duanya. Bahkan ibu saja tidak bisa memasak seenak ini.”

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Fokusnya terpecah belah setelah mendengar penjelasan Hyoyeon tadi. Tidak ada tuduhan dalam kata – kata wanita baik hati itu. Tapi Kyungsoo merasa seperti orang paling jahat di dunia ini.

Selama tujuh tahun dia menghindari Jongin. Menghilang tanpa kabar. Lalu secara sepihak menanamkan kebencian tak beralasan terhadap pemuda itu. Seolah dirinya adalah pihak yang paling tersakiti. 

Padahal faktanya, Jongin lah yang paling dirugikan. Dia telah menjadi korban keegoisan Kyungsoo. Kesalahan Jongin hanya satu. Dia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo juga mencintainya. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Bagaimana, Kazuya?”

“Kurasa apa yang dia katakan benar, Jin. Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, perusahaan ini adalah Two Moons Incorporation. Dan CEO-nya bernama Shim Jaewon. Target kita adalah salah satu dari dua putranya.”

“Lalu, apa benar keluarga Park Jungsoo menghilang? Istri dan anaknya benar – benar dibunuh?”

Pria yang dipanggil Kazuya menggeleng, “Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ‘dia’ mendapatkan semua data di file ini. Tapi anak dan istri Park Jungsoo masih hidup.” 

“Kalau begitu, dugaan kita selama ini benar. Motif anak itu pasti membalas dendam ayahnya.”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan target kita? Apa sudah kau temukan?”

“Orang suruhanku sudah melihatnya tadi pagi. Dia pergi ke arah pelabuhan Hakata.”

“Jadi dia benar – benar akan ikut dalam pelayaran itu? Mereka benar – benar bekerja sama?”

“Kemungkinan besar ya. Dan kita tidak punya pilihan selain menangkapnya di sana. ”

Dua pria Jepang di dalam mobil SUV berwarna biru gelap itu terdiam. Satu di antaranya mengeluarkan tiket atas nama Kamenashi Kazuya dan Akanishi Jin. Sekilas dia melirik rumah bergaya minimalis di belakangnya, lalu menghela napas berat.

“Aku berharap kita segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini, Jin.”

Pria ber fedora hitam di balik kemudi meraih jemari rekan di sampingnya. Genggaman erat ia berikan demi meredam kekhawatiran di sepasang mata berhias alis runcing itu.

“Kita pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. Jangan khawatir, Kazuya.”

Laki – laki di balik kemudi menyalakan mesin. Sedetik kemudian, SUV biru gelap itu pun bergerak membelah jalan beraspal.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Usai makan bersama, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpamitan pada Hyeyeon. Dua jam lagi The Eve akan melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka tidak boleh terlambat kembali ke pelabuhan.

“Jaga dirimu baik – baik, Kyungsoo. Jangan lupa untuk mengunjungi Tante di sini jika kamu punya waktu luang,” ujar Hyoyeon ketika memberikan pelukan perpisahan.

“Pasti, Tante. Kyungsoo akan datang lagi ke sini,” sahut Kyungsoo tulus. Meskipun ia tak yakin kapan waktu itu akan tiba. 

Dari balik jendela mobil, Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana Hyoyeon memeluk Jongin dan mengusap kepalanya lembut. Tatapan dan raut wajah wanita itu agak aneh. Seperti seorang ibu yang mengantar putra semata wayangnya ke medan perang. Hyoyeon tampak tak rela Jongin pergi.

Kyungsoo berpikir, mungkin Hyoyeon masih merindukan Jongin dan tidak ingin berpisah secepat ini. Dia tentu tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan sepasang ibu dan anak itu.

“Pastikan kau pulang dengan selamat, Jongin- _ ah _ ,” bisik Hyoyeon lirih. “Atau aku akan menyusulmu.”

Jongin menggigit bibir. Perasaan haru seketika menyeruak. Sepasang lengan kokohnya pun merengkuh tubuh kurus ibunya lebih kuat. Dia tidak dapat menjanjikan apa – apa. Tapi sebisa mungkin dia tidak akan membuat ibunya bersedih.

“Ibu sudah mengatakan apa yang kubisa,” lanjut Hyoyeon, “Sisanya kuserahkan padamu.”

Di dalam pelukan hangat Hyoyeon, Jongin mengangguk. “Terimakasih, Ibu,” ujarnya pelan.

“Jaga dia baik – baik, Jongin. Doaku bersama kalian.”

Dengan satu kecupan di kening, Hyoyeon mengantar kepergian anaknya.

Perjalanan menuju pelabuhan Hakata berlalu dalam diam. Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapannya ke luar jendela, sementara Jongin terfokus pada kemudi. Sedikit keakraban saat mereka berangkat tadi lenyap tanpa jejak. Kedua pria di dalam mobil bersikap seperti orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. 

Sampai saat ini, alasan Kyungsoo menghilang dari kehidupan Jongin masih menjadi misteri. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti, mengapa Kyungsoo tiba – tiba menghindarinya. Jika memang dirinya pernah berbuat salah, Jongin pasti bersedia meminta maaf. Kyungsoo cukup membuat daftar kesalahan dan Jongin akan dengan senang hati berlutut di hadapannya.

Seingat Jongin, hubungan mereka tetap baik di tiga bulan pertama sejak ia resmi menjalani rutinitas sebagai mahasiswa  _ Oxford University _ . Mereka rutin bertukar kabar. Komunikasi pun berjalan lancar. 

Lalu kondisi berubah drastis. Jongin tak bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, keduanya tetap tak dapat ditemukan. Mereka menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. 

Di musim liburan tahun pertama, Jongin nyaris nekat terbang ke Seoul. Tapi niatnya pupus akibat konflik internal keluarga. Sejak itu, semua hal tentang Kyungsoo hanya dapat dia simpan rapat – rapat di sudut hatinya. 

“Jadi... kau tahu aku bekerja untuk Cosmic Railway?”

Suara dingin Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Jongin memang sudah memprediksi hal ini. Meski demikian, dia tetap terluka ketika menyaksikan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi memperlakukannya seperti musuh. 

“Dan kau juga tahu... aku terlibat dalam Exodus Cruise?”

Jongin masih diam. Kyungsoo memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kembali melempar pertanyaan.

“Apakah ini lucu bagimu, Kim Jongin?”

Deretan gedung berkejaran dalam pandangan. Kyungsoo menggigit ujung bibir demi menahan emosi yang hampir meluap. Sementara Jongin masih menolak untuk menjawab. 

“Kenapa kau mencariku?”

“Kenapa kau menghindariku?”

Dua pertanyaan mengudara bersamaan. Sedikit tuduhan terdeteksi dalam suara Jongin. Membuat satu tangan Kyungsoo yang menopang wajahnya terkepal. Udara tiba – tiba terasa sesak dan mencekik. 

“Kenapa kau tiba – tiba menghilang?”

Meja telah diputar. Tiba saatnya bagi Kyungsoo untuk berada di pihak yang disudutkan . 

“Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan besar?”

Suara kali ini sarat akan rasa kecewa. Kyungsoo merasa ribuan jarum menghujam jantungnya. Sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha menghimpun kekuatan untuk menjawab.

“Tidak. Kau tidak bersalah.”

“Lalu kenapa?”

“Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Itu saja.” 

Kyungsoo tahu jawabannya kekanak – kanakan. Tapi dia tak bisa berpikir banyak sementara separuh dirinya mati – matian mengusir bayangan buruk yang menghantui benaknya. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo adalah laki – laki. Dan harga dirinya menentang keras untuk terlihat lemah di hadapan laki – laki lain.

“Tidak semua hal tentangku harus kau ketahui, Kim Jongin.”

“Tidakkah kau berpikir aku berhak mendapat penjelasan yang layak?”

“Tidak.”

“Bukankah itu egois?”

“Kau bisa membenciku.”

Jongin mendesah berat. Respon Kyungsoo kali ini diluar perkiraan. Apa dia benar – benar berpikir Jongin bisa membencinya? Bukankah ini pilihan yang sama sekali tidak adil?

“Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menguntitmu,” akhirnya Jongin mengalah. “Kau boleh marah, tapi jangan memintaku untuk membencimu,  _ hyung _ .”

Sepasang mata bulat Kyungsoo terpejam penat. Kepalanya sakit. Dia tidak ingin membahas hal ini dengan Jongin sekarang. Sebersit sesal merebak. Ya, dia menyesal telah ikut dalam pelayaran ini. Jika dia bersikukuh menolak bujuk rayu Baekhyun, dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Jongin. Lihat saja, bahkan sahabatnya itu tidak bisa membantunya untuk keluar dari situasi ini.

Pintu utama  _ Hakata International Port _ telah terlihat. Keinginan Kyungsoo untuk pergi dan mendekam di dalam kabinnya semakin kuat. Namun saat meraba saku, wajahnya berubah pucat. Dengan gerakan panik, pria bertubuh mungil itu mulai menggeledah seluruh saku pakaiannya.

Tindakan aneh Kyungsoo ini menarik perhatian Jongin. Kening laki – laki muda itu berkerut heran.

“Ada apa? Kau kehilangan sesuatu?”

Melupakan permasalahannya sejenak, Kyungsoo menatap mantan muridnya itu pias.

“ _ ID card _ -ku hilang, Jongin.  _ Pouch _ kecil yang kusematkan di sana berisi tiket The Eve dan kunci kabinku. ”

“Mungkin terjatuh di rumahku,” Jongin segera meraih ponsel dan menghubungi sebuah nomor. Beberapa detik menunggu, komunikasi tersambung. “Ibu, sepertinya  _ ID Card _ Kyungsoo- _ hyung _ terjatuh. Ada  _ pouch _ di pengaitnya yang berisi tiket dan kunci kabin. Bisakah tolong carikan?” 

Selama beberapa detik Jongin terdiam dengan ekspresi serius. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, dia tertawa kecil.

“Apa? Ibu ingin Kyungsoo- _ hyung _ menginap di rumah saja jika tidak bisa kembali?” Jongin melirik jenaka ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menggigit ujung jari, kebiasaan lama jika kepanikan melandanya. “Jadi ibu mau Kyungsoo- _ hyung _ dipecat?”

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis atas gurauan Hyoyeon. Dalam hati dia mulai mempertimbangkan kemungkinan terburuk jika  _ ID Card _ -nya tidak ditemukan. Tentu saja menginap di rumah Ibu Jongin bukan pilihan. Kyungsoo bisa menetap di salah satu hotel, lalu memesan tiket pesawat untuk kembali ke Seoul. Dengan begitu, dia tidak perlu menghadapi Jongin selama tujuh hari penuh. Terdengar menjanjikan, tapi tidak profesional. Kyungsoo segera mengusir pemikiran itu. 

Jongin masih terdiam agak lama. Komunikasi di ponselnya masih terhubung. Antrean masuk pelabuhan yang cukup panjang melambatkan laju mobil. Semenit kemudian pria berusia lima tahun lebih muda dari Kyungsoo itu memutuskan sambungan. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dan menggeleng lemah.

“ _ ID Card _ -mu tidak ada di rumahku.” 

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah. Dia ingin menghubungi seseorang. Tapi ponselnya justru kehabisan daya di saat genting seperti sekarang. Sungguh sial.

“Gunakan milikku saja.”

Sekilas Kyungsoo menatap alat komunikasi di tangan Jongin yang tersodor sebelum menerimanya ragu. 

“Terima Kasih,” balas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun menghubungi Sooyoung. Dengan bantuan perempuan muda itu, dia berhasil menjejakkan kakinya di lantai The Eve, tepat 10 menit sebelum kapal pesiar itu melanjutkan pelayaran. 

Dan sebelum Jongin sempat mengatakan apapun, Kyungsoo sudah melesat pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh Sooyoung atas sikapnya yang terkesan terburu – buru.

Kyungsoo lelah. Dia ingin beristirahat. Itu saja.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Seorang pria menatap langit malam bertabur bintang dari dek teratas sebuah kapal pesiar mewah. Meskipun telah berusia 40 tahun, ketampanan pria itu masih terukir jelas. Hidungnya mancung, garis rahangnya tegas. Sepasang netra hitam yang mengisi rongga matanya berbinar cerah. Pria bertubuh atletis dengan tinggi 180 cm itu mengenakan  _ sweater _ hangat. Kulit berwarna tan menambah kesan maskulin pada dirinya. 

Dengan penampilan rupawan dan jabatan sebagai CEO SM.Corp, puluhan wanita pernah menjadikannya sebagai target incaran. Sayang, tak satupun dari mereka berhasil menarik perhatian pria itu. Biarlah hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa ia belum berkeluarga di usia yang tak lagi muda. Dia tak berkewajiban untuk menjelaskan kepada siapapun. 

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tapi  _ Universe deck _ masih ramai oleh para pengidap insomnia. Termasuk pria itu.

Dengan kedua tangan bersandar pada  _ railing _ , pria itu menghirup napas dalam – dalam. Matanya terpejam, menikmati bagaimana dingin udara malam mengisi paru – parunya. Dalam kegelapan, tiba – tiba seraut wajah terlintas. Senyum pria itu terkembang. Dia membuka matanya kembali dan memberikan atensi pada samudra di bawahnya. 

Laut Tiongkok Timur. Sebuah laut tepi yang merupakan bagian dari Samudera Pasifik. Terbentang seluas 1,3 juta km 2 , menghubungkan Jepang, Korea dan pesisir timur daratan Cina. Perairan berkedalaman 349 meter yang menjadi saksi bisu tempat puluhan orang terkubur dalam kecelakaan tragis. 

Pria itu adalah salah satu korban selamat. Namun dia kehilangan seseorang yang berharga. Yang baru satu hari dikenal tapi telah mampu mengubah caranya memandang dunia. Yang tak pernah dia miliki potretnya, namun selalu menempati relung terdalam di hatinya. 

Seseorang yang bermimpi membuat kapal pesiar untuk mengarungi samudera. Sosok yang sangat menyukai laut, hingga jasadnya pun tak pernah muncul ke permukaan. 

Kini, 20 tahun telah berlalu. Penyesalan pria itu pun telah menghilang tanpa bekas. Kehampaan di hatinya juga telah sirna. Pria itu merasa tenang karena berhasil mewujudkan impian orang terkasih. Dan keberhasilan itu dianggapnya sebagai pencapaian terbesar.

Dia tahu ada duri di dalam pencapaian ini. Itulah alasan utama dia mendaftar sebagai penumpang The Eve. Bukan sebagai pencetus ide. Dia hanya berjaga – jaga. Kalaupun kapal pesiar ini tak bisa mencapai tujuan seperti 20 tahun lalu, dia sudah siap menanggung semua resiko yang ada.

Melalui semilir angin, pria itu menitipkan salam singkat.

“Keinginanmu sudah kupenuhi. Sekarang kau bisa tenang, Jae.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

  
  


_ 13 Januari, delapan tahun yang lalu. _

_ Butiran salju melayang turun dari langit bagai ribuan malaikat bersayap putih. Musim dingin kali ini menghempaskan suhu hingga dua derajat di bawah nol. Seorang pemuda duduk di sebuah ruangan. Hawa panas dari penghangat gagal mengusir rasa dingin di kedua telapak tangan akibat gugup.  _

_ Pemuda itu berusia 22 tahun, tercatat sebagai mahasiswa Administrasi Bisnis semester akhir di Universitas Nasional Seoul. Dia lulus dari sebuah SMA swasta di Ilsan, lalu pindah ke Seoul bersama kakak laki – lakinya demi melanjutkan pendidikan. Mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil.  _

_ Pemuda itu adalah tipe orang pekerja keras. Semua jenis kerja sambilan pernah dia jalani. Mulai dari menjadi waiter family restaurant, singer cafe, hingga kasir mini market.  _

_ Dua hari yang lalu, seorang sahabat menawarinya untuk menjadi guru privat. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya mengajar. _

_ Dalam penantian, pemuda itu mengulas kembali profil calon muridnya.  _

_ Kim Jongin, 17 tahun, murid kelas dua SMA Hannyoung, membutuhkan bantuan di subyek Bahasa Inggris untuk dapat mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas Oxford bulan Mei tahun depan.  _

_ Pemuda itu belum tahu seperti apa rupa dan karakter anak ini. Dia hanya yakin dirinya cukup kompeten untuk hanya membantu anak itu mencapai target. _

_ Pintu ruangan terbuka. Pemuda itu spontan berdiri. Wanita ramah yang merupakan orang tua murid tersenyum lebar. _

_ “Ah, maaf menunggu lama, Nak Kyungsoo. Jongin agak susah dibangunkan kalau sudah tidur.” _

_ Usai berbasa – basi sedikit, wanita itu menarik tangan anaknya yang masih berada di balik tembok. Keluhan malas terdengar. Sang Ibu tersenyum kecut atas kelakuan anaknya. Setelah diwarnai sedikit perdebatan, seorang remaja memasuki ruangan. _

_ Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya dua pasang mata bertemu. Yang satu penuh dengan keramahan hangat, sedangkan yang lain sarat akan keengganan.  _

_ Namun, lima detik kemudian, sorot mata itu berubah drastis. Keengganan yang semula hadir tergantikan oleh sorot misterius.  _

_ Tajam, dalam, dan penuh minat. _

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ 12 Maret, delapan tahun yang lalu _

_ Kyungsoo memeriksa lembar soal dengan seksama. Jawaban sempurna di setiap nomor membuat kening pemuda berkacamata itu berkerut heran. Sesekali mata bulatnya teralih pada sosok yang sedang berguling – guling di lantai, menertawakan apapun itu yang ada di layar ponselnya. _

_ Anak ini adalah muridnya. Remaja belasan tahun—yang menurut keterangan ibunya—selalu mendapat nilai pas – pasan di sekolah. Semula Kyungsoo mengira dirinya butuh kerja keras dalam kegiatan belajar mereka. Tapi di luar perkiraan, remaja ini cerdas. Dia bahkan mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang tingkat kesulitannya selevel dengan mahasiswa semester satu. _

_ “Jongin, boleh aku bertanya?” _

_ Tanpa menggulirkan bola mata, sosok yang ditanya merespon, “Hm? Jawabanku salah?” _

_ “Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Semuanya benar.” _

_ “Oh.” _

_ Kyungsoo menyabarkan hati. Respon singkat itu memang sedikit menjengkelkan. Tapi, begitulah remaja. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk maklum. _

_ “Jongin, apa kau masih membutuhkan bantuanku untuk belajar?” _

_ Kali ini sepasang mata beralis tebal melirik, “Memangnya kenapa?” _

_ “Kau cerdas. Kau sudah menguasai materi dasar dengan sangat baik. Tidakkah kau pikir pembelajaran kita cukup sampai di sini?” _

_ “Maksudnya?” _

_ “Kau sudah pintar. Jadi kupikir sia – sia saja ibumu mengeluarkan biaya lebih. Kau hanya perlu lebih serius dan semua akan baik – baik saja.” _

_ “Lantas kenapa? Kau dibayar untuk mengajar, lakukan saja tugasmu dengan benar.” _

_ Oke, kalimat ini sudah berada di level tidak sopan. Ambang batas kesabaran Kyungsoo mulai menipis. Keramahan di wajahnya surut seketika.  _

_ Melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, remaja itu malah berseringai kecil. _

_ “Ada yang salah dengan kata – kataku? Itu fakta, kan? Kau memang dibayar untuk mengajarku. Kalaupun aku sudah tidak membutuhkan bantuan, nikmati saja bayaran yang kau terima sebagai gaji buta. Beres, kan?” _

_ Mendengar kata – kata barusan, rahang Kyungsoo terkatup erat. Emosi di dadanya membuncah dan membentuk sesak. Dengan gerakan menyentak, Kyungsoo berdiri. Tak lupa mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dari tasnya, lalu pergi dalam diam.  _

_ Sementara pemuda di dalam ruangan berdecih. Dia kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.  _

_ Lima menit kemudian, pintu ruangan terbuka lagi. Remaja itu mengira pemuda tadi kembali. Kalimat sindiran sudah siap meluncur, tapi dia harus menelannya mentah – mentah. Yang datang bukan pemuda bertubuh mungil, melainkan ibunya. Wanita itu membawa mangkuk berisi makanan di tangan kiri. Sementara tangan kanannya dililit perban merah. _

_ “Kau sudah selesai belajar Jongin? ” _

_ “Kenapa tangan kanan ibu?” _

_ “Ah, ini. Hanya terkilir. Tadi ibu terpeleset di tangga. Beruntung ada Kyungsoo saat Ibu jatuh tadi.” _

_ “Kyungsoo... hyung?” _

_ “Benar. Dia datang pukul 1 siang, awalnya hanya menitipkan soal untukmu lalu kembali ke kampus. Tapi karena tidak ada orang di rumah, akhirnya dia terpaksa bolos dan mengantar Ibu ke rumah sakit.” _

_ Wanita itu tak melihat perubahan raut wajah putranya. Amplop coklat di atas meja lebih menarik perhatian. _

_ “Jongin, kau lupa memberikan ini pada Kyungsoo?” _

_ “Ah, iya... Aku—lupa.” _

_ “Kenapa bisa lupa? Kasihan Kyungsoo. Kakaknya sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Dia pasti sangat membutuhkan uang ini. Sementara dia baru akan datang lagi Sabtu depan.” _

_ “Sabtu depan? Kenapa?” _

_ “Tentu saja untuk merawat kakaknya. Dia tidak bilang padamu?” _

_ Satu gelengan lemah tercipta. Wanita itu menghela napas penuh sesal. _

_ “Oh, iya, kau sudah makan, Jongin?” _

_ “Belum, Bu.” _

_ “Makanlah dulu. Kyungsoo sempat membuat kimchi spaghetti sebelum kau pulang. Ibu sudah mencobanya. Itu enak sekali, kau pasti suka.” _

_ Setelah membelai kepala anaknya, wanita itu pun pergi. Tentu setelah melirik tumpukan kertas yang tersusun rapi di sudut meja sambil bergumam, “Ah, jadi dia meninggalkan tugas untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo benar – benar bertanggung jawab.” _

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ 14 Maret, delapan tahun yang lalu _

_ “Sisa biaya tagihan atas nama Doh Seungsoo sudah dilunasi.” _

_ “Apa? Sudah lunas?” _

_ Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo sedikit memekik.  _

_ Hari ini kakaknya yang telah tiga hari dirawat diperbolehkan pulang. Kyungsoo pun berniat mengalokasikan dana kuliah untuk melunasi sisa biaya perawatan. Betapa kagetnya dia saat mendengar informasi dari petugas kasir barusan.  _

_ “Maaf, boleh saya tahu siapa yang sudah melunasi semua biaya perawatan?” Kyungsoo merasa penasaran. _

_ Petugas kasir itu menjawab, “Seorang pelajar berseragam SMA Hannyoung. Dia baru saja pergi lima menit yang lalu.” _

_ “Terimakasih.” _

_ Setelah menerima kwitansi pembayaran, Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan kasir. Langkahnya berdebam di atas lantai. Anak itu pasti masih ada di sekitar sini. Kyungsoo harus menemukannya untuk meminta penjelasan. _

_ Benar saja. Begitu sampai di gerbang utama rumah sakit, Kyungsoo melihatnya. Seorang remaja bertubuh tinggi sedang berdiri di depan vending machine. Dia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha mengatur napas dan tersenyum.  _

_ “Untukmu, Hyung,” ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sekaleng jus strawberry. _

_ Kyungsoo menerima seraya berkata, “Ikutlah denganku.”  _

_ Dua orang berbeda usia lima tahun itu menuju taman kecil di sebelah timur rumah sakit. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyungsoo langsung to the point. _

_ “Apa maksudmu, Kim Jongin?” _

_ Jongin tidak langsung menjawab. Dia berdiri, lalu membungkuk 90 _ _ o _ _ di depan Kyungsoo. _

_ “Maaf atas kata – kataku tempo hari. Aku mengaku salah.” _

_ “Bukan begini caranya meminta maaf.” _

_ “Anggaplah sebagai balasan atas kebaikanmu menolong ibuku,” Jongin masih belum menegakkan tubuh.  _

_ “Kau tidak bisa membeli kebaikan dengan uang.” _

_ “Tolong, maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyesal. Katakan bagaimana caranya agar aku dimaafkan?” _

_ Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah. Bocah remaja ini benar – benar dimanja dengan materi. Pantas saja tingkahnya sedikit angkuh. _

_ “Duduklah. Angkat wajahmu,” perintah Kyungsoo. _

_ Bagai anak kerbau dicucuk hidungnya, Jongin menurut. Dia mengisi ruang kosong di sebelah Kyungsoo. _

_ “Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi lain kali, berpikirlah sebelum bicara. Kau harus bersikap sopan kepada siapa saja. Tanpa memandang usia. Tak peduli kau menyukai orang itu atau tidak.” _

_ Jongin mengangguk cepat. “Apa itu berarti.... hyung masih mau menjadi guru privatku?” _

_ “Akan kupertimbangkan.” _

_ “Baiklah. Terimakasih, hyung.”  _

_ Langit telah berubah warna. Lazuardi biru mulai tertutup merah senja. Jam belajar SMA Hannyeong selesai pukul 4 sore. Seragam yang masih melekat menandakan Jongin langsung kesini sepulang sekolah. Untuk menghargai niat baik Jongin, Kyungsoo membuka kaleng minuman dan menyesap isinya. Sekalipun ia tidak suka strawberry. _

_ “Dari mana kau tahu kakakku dirawat di sini?”  _

_ “Aku meminta nomor Baekhyun-hyung dari Taeyeon-noona.” _

_ “Baekhyun bilang apa?” _

_ “Tidak ada. Justru Taeyeon-noona yang memarahiku setelah aku menceritakan soal Hyung.” _

_ “Lalu ibumu?” _

_ “Ibu tidak tahu. Aku berniat mengatakannya nanti malam.” _

_ “Jangan katakan apa – apa.” _

_ Jongin tersentak, menatap Kyungsoo seakan tak percaya.  _

_ “Jangan beritahukan apapun pada ibumu,” ulang Kyungsoo. “Aku akan mengembalikan uang ibumu yang telah kau gunakan hari ini.” _

_ “Tapi... itu semua uangku.” _

_ Giliran Kyungsoo tersentak. Sulit baginya menerima kenyataan bahwa anak seusia Jongin memiliki uang pribadi berjumlah cukup besar. Tiga ratus won tidaklah sedikit. Wajar jika Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan curiga ke arah Jongin. _

_ “Aku serius, Hyung. Itu semua uang pribadi yang kudapatkan sendiri, “ remaja berkulit tan itu menjelaskan sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya. _

_ “Itu tabunganmu?” _

_ Jongin menggeleng. _

_ “Kau berhutang pada temanmu?” _

_ Jongin menggeleng lebih keras. _

_ “Lalu kau dapat dari mana?” _

_ Sebuah cengiran lebar menghias wajah tampan Jongin, “Ikutlah denganku besok malam kalau Hyung penasaran.” _

_ Kyungsoo memicingkan mata. Sementara Jongin terkikik geli. _

_ “Aku berjanji, cara yang kugunakan tidak menyimpang dari norma apapun. Kau harus percaya padaku.” _

_ Untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaran, akhirnya Kyungsoo menerima ajakan Jongin. Sabtu malam mereka bertemu di sebuah minimarket tak jauh dari komplek rumah Jongin.  _

_ Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat muridnya berpakaian kasual. Di setiap pertemuan mereka, Jongin selalu mengenakan kaus longgar dan celana training. Kali ini remaja itu menampilkan street style ala Justin Bieber : jeans gelap, sneakers high top biru, dan kaos oversized hitam bermotif kepala tengkorak.  _

_ Jongin memiliki proporsi tubuh yang bagus. Pakaian apapun akan tampak sempurna di tubuhnya. Dengan wajah tampan dan kulit eksotis, Kyungsoo tak akan heran jika bocah ABG ini menjadi playboy kelas kakap di sekolahnya. _

_ Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyungsoo beberapa kali menanyakan tujuan mereka, tapi Jongin malah tersenyum penuh rahasia. Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam mengikuti.  _

_ Mereka memasuki kawasan Hongdae dan terus menyusuri trotoar hingga tiba di sebuah tempat. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo masuk ke sebuah bangunan luas. Keempat sisi bangunan dipenuhi variasi mural. Belasan remaja berkumpul di bagian tengah, mengelilingi lima speaker besar. _

_ Kedatangan Jongin disambut meriah oleh mereka. _

_ “And here is the winner for our latest street dance competition. KIIM JONGIINN!!!” _

_ Seruan riuh membahana. Alunan musik menggelegar. Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Dia berlari ke tengah lingkaran, bagai seekor burung yang menyongsong kebebasan di angkasa.  _

_ Dan kemudian, dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menari. _

_ Dia menari seperti seorang dancer profesional. Setiap gerakan menyatu dengan ketukan musik. Dia melompat, berputar, dan menghentak penuh passion. Seolah lantai kusam itu adalah panggungnya. Tariannya lembut dan kasar secara bersamaan. Menghipnotis setiap mata yang berani terarah padanya. _

_ Kyungsoo masih terpaku diam. Dia baru sadar ketika bayangan hitam menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya.  _

_ Jongin—yang telah selesai mempertontonkan sebuah pertunjukan memikat—berdiri menjulang dua langkah di depan Kyungsoo. Memaksa pemuda berkacamata itu mendongak untuk mendapati binar cemerlang sepasang netra di atas senyuman lebar. Lengkap dengan dada bidang yang begitu serakah meraup oksigen.  _

_ “Uang itu... kudapatkan... di sini, Hyung,” ucap Jongin terbata. “Inilah... skill pribadi... yang sangat... kubanggakan.”  _

_ Malam itu, Kyungsoo menemukan sisi lain seorang Kim Jongin. Dia terpana dan tak bisa berpaling lagi. _

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ 23 Mei, delapan tahun yang lalu. _

_ Tidak ada satupun penghuni rumah keluarga Kim yang mengetahui kegiatan non akademis Jongin di setiap Sabtu malam. Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk merahasiakan hal itu. Karena jika ayahnya tahu, Jongin pasti dilarang datang ke sana lagi. Kyungsoo paham benar bagaimana rasanya terkekang dari sebuah keinginan kuat. Oleh karena itu, dia mengajukan perjanjian bersyarat. Kyungsoo akan tutup mulut, tapi Jongin harus giat belajar dan mempertahankan prestasi. _

_ Jongin setuju. Dan remaja itu membuktikan dengan meraih nilai tertinggi pada pre-test ujian nasional di sekolahnya. Dengan wajah bangga, dia pamer nilai kepada Kyungsoo yang datang mengajar malam itu. _

_ “Bagaimana? Aku hebat, kan?” Jongin menyombongkan diri. Menepuk dadanya beberapa kali, lalu berguling di tempat tidur. _

_ “Ya, ya, ya. Kau memang anak hebat. Hebaaaat sekali!” ejek Kyungsoo sambil mengusak kepala Jongin seperti anak kucing. _

_ Setelah mengenal lebih jauh, Kyungsoo dapat memastikan bahwa muridnya adalah sosok ceria, hangat, dan penyayang. Si bungsu dari dua kakak perempuan ini selalu mendapat curahan kasih sayang, sehingga sifat manjanya sedikit berlebihan.  _

_ Jongin pandai sekali merajuk. Jika dimarahi kakak atau ibunya, dia selalu menggunakan Kyungsoo sebagai tempat berlindung. Di tahap ini, Kyungsoo lebih cocok disebut sebagai teman belajar dari pada guru privat. Bahkan Kyungsoo telah menganggap Jongin seperti adiknya sendiri. _

_ Sikap keluarga Jongin pun begitu ramah. Terutama Ibunya, Kim Hyoyeon. Wanita itu memiliki kepekaan yang tajam. Setiap kali Kyungsoo punya masalah, dia selalu tahu hanya dengan menatap mata Kyungsoo. Kemudian wanita itu akan mendengarkan setiap keluhan Kyungsoo dan memberi respon yang netral, tidak membela atau pun menghakimi. _

_ Jongin bertelungkup di tempat tidur, sementara Kyungsoo bersandar di sisi ranjang. Kepalanya direbahkan tepat di samping kepala Jongin. Dia menghela nafas panjang. _

_ “Kau tampak lelah sekali,” atensi Jongin teralih dari soal – soal di kertas, “Ada apa, Hyung?”dia menatap pemuda berkacamata yang sesekali memijat pangkal hidungnya sendiri. _

_ Kyungsoo menjawab, “Tugas akhir yang sedang kukerjakan benar – benar menyita waktu tidurku.” _

_ “Kau pusing? Mau ku ambilkan obat?” _

_ “Tidak perlu. Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar,”Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. “Bangunkan aku 10 menit lagi, ya,” lanjutnya. _

_ “Oke.” _

_ Dan dalam sekejap, Kyungsoo benar – benar terlelap. _

_ Jongin menopang wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Hilang sudah minatnya pada jejeran soal yang membosankan. Dia justru menghabiskan menit yang tersisa untuk menatap wajah damai Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan penuh minat pada sepasang alis tebal yang tersusun rapi. Pada hidung mungil yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Pada pipi putih yang bersih tanpa cela. Juga pada bibir hati yang setengah terbuka—tampak lembut, merona merah, dan begitu menggoda.  _

_ Jongin harus berjuang keras menahan diri. Untuk saat ini, dia hanya bisa mengagumi. Tapi suatu saat, segala keindahan ini pasti akan ia miliki. _

_ “You are truly so beautiful, Doh Kyungsoo.” _

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ 16 Juli, delapan tahun yang lalu _

_ Sudah tiga hari Seoul diguyur hujan. Tetesan air menghujam bumi tanpa ampun. Genangan air tersebar di ceruk – ceruk jalan. Rencana liburan musim panas banyak orang pun terpaksa ditangguhkan.  _

_ Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, menatap hasil karyanya hari ini—bubur udang dan doenjang jjigae. Setelah memastikan dapur telah kembali bersih seperti sedia kala, dia segera membawa dua mangkuk berisi makanan ke lantai dua rumah luas itu. Dengan susah payah, dia membuka pintu ruangan yang sudah sangat familiar baginya. _

_ “Jongin, aku masuk.” _

_ Di dalam kamar, seorang remaja terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya agak terkelupas. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya, sementara sebuah plester penurun panas bertengger di dahinya. _

_ Yup, benar sekali. Kim Jongin jatuh sakit. Dia terserang demam. Profesi Kyungsoo sebagai tutor pun beralih menjadi baby sitter lantaran tak ada siapapun di kediaman Kim. Orang tua Jongin sedang berada di Spanyol. Sementara kedua kakaknya secara bersamaan mengikuti seminar di luar kota. _

_ Sejak datang untuk mengajar dua jam lalu, Kyungsoo memang sudah merasa ada yang janggal dengan gelagat Jongin. Remaja yang biasanya enerjik itu tampak lesu dan tak bersemangat. Baru setengah jam mengerjakan soal, dia mengeluh pusing. Tak sampai sepuluh menit berbaring, suhu tubuhnya berangsur naik. _

_ Kyungsoo meletakkan makanan di atas meja. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, berbisik pelan. _

_ “Jongin,aku membuat bubur. Makanlah selagi panas.” _

_ Jongin melenguh lirih, “Aku mau doenjang jjigae...” _

_ “Aku juga sudah membuatnya. Tapi kau harus makan bubur dulu. Kemudian minum obat, oke?” _

_ Bulu mata Jongin bergetar. Kelopak matanya terangkat lemah, menunjukkan sepasang mata sayu yang dilapisi selaput bening. _

_ “Aku pusing... suapi aku, hyung...” _

_ Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dengan telaten, dia mulai mengambil sesendok bubur. Tak lupa meniup uap panasnya sebelum mengarahkan sendok ke bibir Jongin. Taeyeon pernah bercerita, level manja adik bungsunya akan naik satu tingkat jika sedang sakit. Namun Kyungsoo tidak sependapat. _

_ Jongin yang ada di hadapannya sekarang lebih terlihat takut ditinggalkan. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang ingin selalu diperhatikan.  _

_ Karena itulah Kyungsoo hanya diam saat jemari besar Jongin menggenggam tangannya erat. Tiap Jongin mengigau, Kyungsoo selalu membelai rambut halusnya agar remaja itu kembali terlelap. Kelelahan dan kantuk berat akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar memejamkan mata.  _

_ Dengan posisi duduk di ranjang,bersandar pada head bed, dan lengan Jongin melingkari pinggangnya. _

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ 8 September, delapan tahun yang lalu _

_ Sejak Kyungsoo bermalam di kediaman Kim untuk merawat Jongin yang sedang sakit, intensitas pertemuan antara murid dan guru itu semakin meningkat. Jongin selalu punya alasan untuk bertemu di luar jam belajar yang telah disepakati.  _

_ Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak. Tapi Ibu Jongin justru mendukung tingkah polah anaknya. Wanita itu terang – terangan menyatakan bahwa dia tidak khawatir anaknya pergi dengan Kyungsoo.  _

_ Dalam seminggu, mereka bisa bertemu sebanyak lima kali. Dua kali untuk belajar, sisanya bepergian. Entah ke tempat Jongin menyalurkan hobi dance-nya, sekedar makan bersama, main di game center, mengunjungi museum, atau pergi nonton. Jongin juga sering menemani Kyungsoo menyusun tugas akhir di perpustakaan kampus. Keluarga Kim bahkan pernah mengajak Kyungsoo liburan bersama ke Disneyland akhir Juli lalu. _

_ “Aku curiga, jangan – jangan kalian sudah pacaran, ya?” goda Baekhyun suatu kali. Kyungsoo sangat kaget hingga reflek menghadiahi sang sahabat sebuah pukulan keras. _

_ “Jangan sembarangan bicara, Byun Baekhyun!”  _

_ “Ini fakta, Kyungsoo. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana sikap anak itu, bukan? He is clingy, persistent, and so whipped for you.” _

_ Telinga Kyungsoo memerah. Tangannya gatal ingin menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan sepatu.  _

_ Kyungsoo memang dekat dengan Jongin. Remaja itu selalu bersikap jujur dan apa adanya. Hari – hari yang mereka lewati tidak pernah membosankan. Singkat kata, Kyungsoo merasa nyaman bersama Jongin. Tapi untuk sampai ke tahap ‘itu’, sungguh mustahil. _

_ Melihat campuran malu, salah tingkah, dan penyangkalan di wajah imut sahabat karibnya sejak awal perkuliahan, Baekhyun tersenyum.  _

_ Saat ini mereka berada di ruang terbuka universitas. Semua mata bebas memandang. Namun, Baekhyun tak peduli. Dia sengaja merebahkan kepala di pangkuan Kyungsoo sambil menyentuh pipi gembil itu dengan kelingkingnya. _

_ “Kyungsoo, cinta itu bebas. Universal. Kau boleh mencintai siapapun dan kau juga berhak dicintai siapapun. Jangan biarkan batasan gender dan usia mengekangmu. Cukup perhatikan bagaimana cara seseorang mencintaimu. Dan yang terpenting, kau harus lebih membuka hati. Jangan bersembunyi dari perasaan. Itu hanya akan menyakitimu.” _

_ Walau diucapkan dengan santai, kata – kata Baekhyun terus terngiang di benak Kyungsoo. Terutama saat ia sedang bersama Jongin.  _

_ Kyungsoo tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan? Apa yang dia harapkan dari seseorang yang berusia lebih muda darinya? Benarkah sosok itu menyimpan rasa untuknya? Dapatkah mereka menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar murid dan guru? Bagaimana jika keluarga mereka tahu? Mampukah mereka bertahan dari hukum sosial atas ketidaknormalan ini? _

_ Semakin dipikirkan, semakin Kyungsoo sakit kepala. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Selain menyimpan semua pemikiran itu dalam – dalam.  _

_ Hari ini Kyungsoo berangkat mengajar dengan suasana hati yang kurang kondusif. Ada sedikit selisih paham antara dia dan kakaknya. Sebagai tutor profesional tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak bisa mangkir dari tanggung jawab. Meski berwajah agak kusut, dia tetap menjalankan tugas sesuai jadwal. _

_ Kyungsoo bertemu Jongin di sebuah cafe. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka segera memulai sesi belajar. Belum lewat setengah jam, tiba – tiba seseorang remaja perempuan menyapa Jongin. Rambutnya panjang, tubuhnya langsing, kulitnya bersih.  _

_ Dia adalah Jung Soojung, teman kecil Jongin. _

_ Kedua remaja sebaya itu bercengkrama dengan riang. Soojung bahkan menceritakan pertemuan ibu mereka beberapa hari lalu. Jongin pun merespon penuh antusias. Senyumnya begitu manis, tawanya begitu lepas. Keakraban yang tampak membuat Kyungsoo sadar akan satu hal. _

_ Jika ada orang yang pantas bersanding dengan Jongin, itu pasti Soojung. Mereka telah lama saling kenal. Mereka sama – sama rupawan. Jarak usia mereka tidak terpaut jauh. Mereka pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi.  _

_ Dan meskipun Jongin berusaha melibatkan Kyungsoo dalam obrolan, itu tak berhasil. Kyungsoo terlanjur merasa tersisih. Bahkan setelah Soojung pergi, kepahitan di hatinya terlanjur tercipta. _

_ “Kau.... kelihatan senang sekali bertemu dengan Soojung.”  _

_ Jongin mengangkat wajah dari kertas yang sedang dikerjakan. Dia mendengar ada kejanggalan dalam suara guru privatnya. Namun ia tak tahu apa. _

_ “Aku hanya terkejut. Rumahnya jauh dari sini, jadi tidak mengira kami bisa bertemu.” _

_ “Oh.” _

_ Keheningan merambat seperti es. Atensi Jongin kembali pada lembar soal. Ia gagal menangkap kekacauan di sepasang mata bulat pengajarnya. _

_ “Menurutku dia tertarik padamu, Jongin.” _

_ “Hahaha. Sejelas itu, ya?” Jongin terkikik. Kali ini gagal mendeteksi kepedihan dalam nada bicara sosok di hadapannya. “Dia memang pernah menyatakan cinta. Tapi aku menolak.” _

_ “Kenapa? Dia cantik. Kalian serasi.” _

_ “Iya, sih,” Jongin tampak berpikir. “Should i confess to her now?” _

_ Kalimat itu hanya gurauan. Kyungsoo tahu. Tapi kalimat itu tetap menggoreskan luka yang mengiris sanubari. Membuat seorang Doh Kyungsoo—untuk pertama kali—bersikap di luar kendali.  _

_ ”Kau bisa kejar dia sekarang. Lembar tugas itu bawa saja pulang. Semoga sukses dengan pernyataan cintamu,” ujarnya lalu pergi.  _

_ Kyungsoo berlari dan terus berlari. Tak peduli dengan seruan Jongin yang memanggil di belakang. Emosinya benar – benar kacau. Tindakan impulsifnya ini jelas memalukan. Dia butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan pikiran.  _

_ Tanpa siapapun, apalagi Jongin. _

_ Tapi semakin kakinya dipaksa berlari, semakin Kyungsoo kehilangan kekuatan. Pada akhirnya, Jongin dapat menghentikan Kyungsoo. Pergelangan tangannya dicekal dengan sangat erat. _

_ “Lepaskan aku, Jongin!” Kyungsoo meronta. _

_ “Tidak sampai kau jelaskan sikap anehmu ini padaku!” balas Jongin tak mau kalah. _

_ “Lepaskan aku!!!” _

_ Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam gang sempit di antara dua bangunan lalu mendorongnya ke sisi tembok . Usia boleh lebih muda, tapi tubuh Jongin lebih besar dan lebih kuat daripada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. _

_ Dengan ruang gerak yang terbatas, Kyungsoo tak bisa berontak. Dia terjebak. _

_ “Sekarang katakan, kenapa kau tiba – tiba pergi?” desis Jongin berbahaya. Napasnya memburu keras. Binar matanya begitu mengintimidasi. “Kenapa kau marah, Kyungsoo?” _

_ Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup liar. Wajahnya memanas. Ini pertama kalinya pemuda itu menyebut nama Kyungsoo tanpa kata ‘hyung’. _

_ “Jaga bicaramu, Kim Jongin!” _

_ “Sikapmu sangat aneh sejak Soojung muncul—” _

_ Wajah Kyungsoo pias. “Diam!” suaranya mulai bergetar.  _

_ “—kau bilang aku dan dia serasi.” _

_ “Jangan teruskan! Kalau tidak—” _

_ “Kau cemburu padanya!” _

_ Seperti anak kecil yang rahasia besarnya terbongkar, Kyungsoo membeku di tempat. Keinginan untuk melawan sirna tanpa bekas. Berbagai perasaan yang sekian lama dipendam sendiri kini meluap ke permukaan.  _

_ Gelisah, takut, ingin tahu, iri, dan juga berharap. Mereka berakumulasi menjadi liquid hangat yang mengalir tak terkendali. _

_ “Kau.... ” Kyungsoo berbisik lirih,“...kau membuatku gila.” _

_ Suasana hening. Berhias isakan tertahan.  _

_ “Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Jongin? Mengapa kau membuatku begini?” _

_ Dalam ruang sempit tanpa pencahayaan, sepasang mata tajam menyorot lembut. Bagai menemukan harta karun tersembunyi, senyuman lebar melengkapi geletar yang bergemuruh di dalam dada.  _

_ “Why is it so hard for you to be honest with your own feelings, Doh Kyungsoo?” _

_ Wajah yang menunduk terangkat. Jejak airmata dihapus. Sepuluh jari saling terkait dan menggenggam. Tubuh yang gemetar direngkuh dalam pelukan. _

_ Tak ada ruang bagi logika untuk bertahta. Jongin telah membungkam Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya.  _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Mentari pagi bersinar cerah. Warna biru langit dan samudra tampak menyatu di batas horizon. Xiao Zhan berdiri di balkon kabin, menikmati bentang alam yang tersaji indah. Dia tampak segar dalam balutan  _ bathrobe _ putih. Tetesan air bertengger di ujung rambut hitamnya, secara berkala menetes seperti embun. 

Puas membasuh pernapasan dengan udara bersih, laki – laki itu masuk ke dalam kabin. Ia duduk Ia mengguncang gundukan di atas ranjang yang tertutup selimut.

“Hei, Yibo, bangunlah. Sudah pagi.”

Tak ada reaksi. Xiao Zhan mencoba lagi.

“Yibo,ayo bangun. Cepat mandi dan sarapan. Kau tidak bermaksud untuk tidur seharian, kan?”

Masih tak ada reaksi. Xiao Zhan menghela napas. Sungguh, butuh kesabaran ekstra menghadapi bayi yang sulit bangun pagi.

“Wang Yibo, cepat bangun! Atau mulai besok kau harus tidur di kabinmu sendiri.”

Ancaman kali ini cukup ampuh. Gumpalan selimut mulai bergerak – gerak. Tak lama kemudian, kepala bersurai  _ dark brown _ menyembul.

“Lima menit lagi,  _ ge _ . Aku masih ngantuk.”

Xiao Zhan menatap gemas putra semata wayang pemilik Wang Corporation itu. Pemuda 25 tahun ini punya kabin mewah pribadi, tapi tetap bersikeras ingin tidur di kabin Xiao Zhan. Bahkan waktu tidur pria itu harus dikorbankan akibat meladeni gangguan makhluk keras kepala satu ini. 

“Lima menit bagimu artinya lima jam, Yibo. Jangan kira kau bisa membodohiku,” Xiao Zhan menarik selimut dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga tubuh putih tanpa pakaian atas terekspos jelas. 

Tak suka tidurnya diganggu, Wang Yibo mengerang. Dengan mata separuh tertutup dia bangkit lalu menuju  _ shower _ . Xiao Zhan beralih untuk membuat secangkir  _ jasmine tea _ , yang langsung disambar Yibo setelah setelah mandi. Tatapan dingin pemuda cuek itu terarah pada sosok yang sibuk dengan sebuah file berukuran A4. 

“Jongin bilang mereka sudah naik dari Hakata kemarin,” ujar Yibo. “Mereka menyamar sebagai utusan dari Joker Entertainment.”

“Itu benar. Mereka sudah mengirim pesan padaku,” sahut Xiao Zhan. “Yibo, coba ulangi informasi yang semalam kusampaikan.”

“Yang mana?”

“Yang kukatakan saat kau—“ Xiao Zhan berdehem singkat, ”—pokoknya informasi bisnis Uniq-Nine,” lanjutnya.

Dari balik cangkir, Wang Yibo menyeringai. Tatapannya seperti seekor singa sedang mengintai kelinci. Dia pun mulai meracau tentang hal yang diminta  _ gege _ -nya itu.

Posisi Xiao Zhan di perusahaan Uniq-Nine sebenarnya hanyalah CEO sementara. Wang Yongchen, ayah Yibo, sengaja menugaskan pria berusia 31 tahun itu untuk menghandle perusahaan sekaligus mendidik Yibo. Itu adalah pekerjaan yang cukup merepotkan, mengingat Yibo adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka diatur. Pemuda itu juga hobi menggoda Xiao Zhan sampai kehilangan kata – kata. Dalam waktu dua tahun, hubungan mentor-subordinate pun berkembang ke zona yang lebih rumit.

“Jadi, secara keseluruhan, pendapatan Uniq-Nine berkembang sebanyak 9% per akhir bulan,” Yibo menutup eksplanasi dengan satu jentikan jari.

Xiao Zhan mengangguk puas.

“Sekarang kita ke masalah investasi,” raut wajah pria libra itu berubah serius. “Ayahmu tidak mendukung penuh keputusanku terkait Exodus Cruise. Beliau sudah tahu skandal yang pernah terjadi sebelum Cosmic Railway berganti nama. Dewan direksi juga memperingatkan untuk tidak berurusan dengan SM.Corp. Reputasiku terancam, kau tahu?”

Di luar dugaan, Wang Yibo berseru, “ _ Zhan-ge, didi ai ni! _ ”( _ Zhan-big brother, little brother loves you _ !)

“Ini bukan waktunya main – main, Wang Yibo.”

Menanggapi peringatan itu, si pemuda dingin hanya tertawa. Dia beralih ke pintu kaca pembatas kabin dan balkon. Menatap perairan yang meriah di bawah terjangan rangka baja The Eve.

“Jongin adalah teman baikku sejak kuliah di Oxford,  _ ge _ . Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia berjuang sendirian.”

“Dan jika terjadi apa – apa padamu, aku harus bagaimana?”

“Cukup katakan pada ayah, kau akan tetap menikah denganku.”

Xiao Zhan memutar bola mata,” Bocah narsis!” cibirnya jengah. 

Lagi – lagi Yibo tertawa. Namun tawanya terputus oleh suara ketukan. Xiao Zhan segera membukakan pintu.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Di hari kedua The Eve berlayar, Kyungsoo sukses menghindari Kim Jongin seharian. Ini adalah sebuah prestasi. Dan Kyungsoo merasa perlu memberi sedikit pujian bagi diri sendiri. 

Kyungsoo telah menceritakan perihal pertemuannya dengan Jongin dan rentetan kejadian yang ia alami kemarin kepada Baekhyun. Pria itu terkejut. Tapi Kyungsoo bersumpah, dia juga melihat seringai kecil di bibir sang sahabat. Entah apa maksudnya. Baekhyun bukan petinggi Cosmic Railway. Tidak mungkin dia punya wewenang untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang ikut dalam pelayaran perdana The Eve. Lagipula, dia juga tahu persis alasan Kyungsoo menjauhi Jongin. Mustahil dia menjadi dalang dalam pertemuan mereka, bukan?

_ Meeting _ sore ini berjalan lancar. Kyungsoo sengaja datang agak terlambat. Letak tempat duduk perwakilan Cosmic Railway dan Uniq-Nine juga berjauhan, sehingga tidak ada alasan bagi Kyungsoo berinteraksi dengan orang – orang dari perusahaan Cina itu. Setelah  _ meeting  _ berakhir, Kyungsoo segera melesat pergi.

Namun, ketenangan Kyungsoo di dalam kabin harus terusik parasit lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun?

Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak membenci Baekhyun. Dia hanya kesal atas ‘senyuman malaikat’ yang sedang dipamerkan singer SM.Entertainment itu. Melihat begitu lebarnya bibir tipis Baekhyun melengkung, Kyungsoo semakin yakin akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. 

Dan firasatnya terbukti saat sang sahabat menunjukkan sebuah brosur dengan huruf kapital tercetak jelas.

**THE EVE SPECIAL PRESENT : VENICE CARNAVAL**

Venice Carnaval adalah sebuah pesta rakyat rutin tahunan yang berasal dari kota Venice, Italia. Festival ini dimulai sejak 40 hari sebelum hari Paskah. Jalanan Venice akan diramaikan dengan tari – tarian dan parade kostum. Sementara kanal – kanal juga dimeriahkan dengan parade perahu. 

Ciri khas Venice Carnaval adalah penggunaan topeng unik yang terbuat dari kulit atau akrilik. Topeng ini dianggap sebagai pemersatu untuk menghilangkan kesenjangan akibat kelas sosial, jenis kelamin, maupun agama. Dengan demikian, seluruh pengunjung dapat menutupi identitas asli dan bebas mengikuti rangkaian acara selama festival berlangsung. 

Sebagai individu yang terlibat dalam proyek Exodus Cruise, Kyungsoo buta total perihal  _ event _ selama pelayaran. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa acara semacam itu akan berlangsung pukul 7 malam nanti di salah  _ satu ballroom _ dek ketujuh, Cloud Nine.

“Aku tidak akan datang!” tegas Kyungsoo seolah paham isi kepala Baekhyun. 

“ _ Oh, Kyungsoo, come on baby. You need to enjoy yourself during this cruise _ ,” Baekhyun memulai seminar persuasifnya. “Apa kau hanya akan mengurung diri di kabin hingga tujuh hari kedepan? Tidak, kan?”

“Dan lihat, apa akibat yang harus kualami karena mengikuti ide gilamu?” balas Kyungsoo. “ _ I met him again!” _

“Kyungsoo  _ dear _ , selama kalian masih hidup, cepat atau lambat kalian akan bertemu lagi. Kau tidak bisa terus menghindar.”

Kyungsoo memicingkan mata, “Kau tidak bilang begitu dulu.”

_ “It’s been seven years already. Life goes on and you can’t keep hiding forever _ ,” Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya, “ _ Move on, Kyungsoo. You deserve to be happy _ .”

Ketulusan dalam kata – kata Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tertegun. Tak bisa dipungkiri, dia memang harus menghadapi kenyataan. Dia tak bisa selamanya lari dari Jongin. Kecuali jika pria itu mati atau lenyap dari muka bumi. Dan Kyungsoo tentu tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Dengan sedikit ragu, akhirnya Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala. Baekhyun tersenyum seraya berkata,

“Aku akan menjemputmu. Kita pergi bersama, oke?”

Sambil menunggu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo bertukar pesan dengan Hyunsik. Kawan lamanya itu bercerita tentang tempat – tempat yang didatanginya di Hakata. Dalam waktu 5 jam, dia telah bersantai di Taman Suzaki, berfoto di Kushida Shrine Hamamiya, berbelanja di Fukuoka Kokusai Center, bahkan menikmati mata air panas Tenjin Yu No Hana. Dia juga efektif memanfaatkan waktu untuk mengeksplorasi The Eve. Hampir setiap dek telah dia kunjungi. Kyungsoo dibuat takjub dengan daya jelajahnya.

Menjelang pukul tujuh, Baekhyun menepati Janji. Dia muncul dengan kostum pangeran kerajaan, dilengkapi topeng Columbina emas berhias bulu angsa merah dan dua untai bulu merak.

Baekhyun juga membawa satu set kostum lain untuk Kyungsoo, tapi sahabatnya itu menolak tegas. Bersikeras untuk memakai hoodie hitam dan jeans sewarna. Dia hanya menerima topeng Volto putih gading yang dihias ukiran tinta hitam. 

Suasana  _ ballroom _ Cloud Nine begitu meriah. Musik khas Italia menyemarakan jalannya acara. Beragam kostum dan topeng tersebar di seluruh penjuru. Para pengunjung menari mengelilingi  _ stage _ di tengah arena. Tiga orang MC memandu mereka. 

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menuju  _ bar counter _ . Keduanya mengobrol santai ditemani dua gelas Mojito, sejenis  _ cocktail _ yang terbuat dari campuran rum putih, jeruk nipis, dan daun  _ mint _ . Beberapa artis SM Entertainment datang untuk mengajak Baekhyun bergabung dengan mereka. Tentu saja ajakan itu ditolak lantaran Baekhyun sedang menemani Kyungsoo. 

Melihat kekecewaan rekan sahabatnya itu, Kyungsoo pun berkata, “Pergilah, Baekhyun. Aku akan tetap di sini sampai acara selesai.”

“Tapi kau sendirian, Kyungsoo,” ujar Baekhyun. “Bagaimana kalau ada lelaki hidung belang yang menculikmu?”

“Kau pikir berapa umurku?” Kyungsoo membalas ejekan sang sahabat, “Lagipula aku mengenal orang – orang yang terlibat dalam proyek ini. “

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berbohong. Dia memang mengenal mereka. Tapi tidak dekat. Rata – rata dari mereka sedikit sungkan karena Kyungsoo terlalu pendiam.

“Kau yakin?” Baekhyun tampak ragu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, “Rekan divisiku sedang menuju kemari. Hyunsik juga akan datang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.”

Setelah susah payah membujuk, akhirnya Baekhyun bersedia pergi bersama teman – temannya. Itu pun dengan syarat mutlak : “Hubungi aku kalau ada apa – apa.” 

Selepas kepergian Baekhyun, Kyungsoo kembali menikmati kesendirian. Topeng yang digunakan pengunjung karnaval benar – benar menyembunyikan jati diri pemakainya. Kyungsoo nyaris tidak mengenali siapapun jika tidak disapa lebih dulu. 

Setengah jam kemudian Hyunsik datang. Dia memakai kemeja flanel di atas kaos merah dan topeng Bata putih. Kyungsoo dapat mengenalinya karena telah diberitahu pria itu ketika mereka bertukar pesan.

Hyunsik memesan Pomegranate Fizz, yaitu  _ cocktail _ yang terbuat dari campuran sari delima dan vodka. Dia menyesapnya sedikit dan beralih pada Kyungsoo.

“Kemarin aku melihatmu bersama seorang laki - laki,“ Hyunsik membuka obrolan. “Apa dia temanmu?”

Kyungsoo melepas topengnya, “Benar. Dia temanku,” dia menjawab singkat.

“Sepertinya dia orang penting,” lanjut Hyunsik.

“Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?”

Hyunsik berbalik. Punggungnya disandarkan pada bar counter dengan santai.

“Tadi aku berpapasan dengannya di  _ lift _ .”

“Apa dia menuju kesini?” setitik rasa cemas menggelayuti Kyungsoo. 

Hyunsik menggelang, “Kurasa tidak. Dia sedang bersama orang - orang dari Joker Entertainment.”

Joker Entertainment adalah sebuah agensi artis terbesar di Jepang. Diam – diam Kyungsoo terkesan. Koneksi pertemanan Jongin ternyata cukup luas. 

“Hei, Kyungsoo. Apa kau pernah dengar rumor tentang CEO perusahaan itu?” tanya Hyunsik. Ketika lawan bicaranya menggeleng, ia kembali melanjutkan, “Namanya Kamenashi Kazuya, mantan anggota sebuah  _ boy grup _ , KAT-TUN. Dia juga pernah membintangi beberapa drama dan film. Dan di awal periode jabatan sebagai CEO, ada gosip yang menyebar bahwa dia menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Akanishi Jin, asisten pribadinya. Apa kau percaya?”

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hyungsik, Kyungsoo malah tertawa. Suaranya cukup keras hingga mengundang tatapan heran beberapa orang di sekeliling mereka.

Ekspresi serupa tercetak jelas di wajah Hyunsik, “Hei, kenapa kau tertawa?”

“Maaf, Hyunsik. Tapi, kau begitu antusias. Dan itu lucu,” Kyungsoo berusaha keras mengendalikan diri. Khawatir Hyunsik tersinggung. “ Kurasa kau cocok menjadi reporter majalah gosip,” candanya.

Mendengar itu, Hyunsik menunjukkan cengiran jenaka. ”Aku sering mendengar rekan kerjaku bergosip, Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kebenaran gosip itu,”

“Lalu, mengapa kau tidak sempat berkeliling Hakata?” dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Aku mengunjungi ibu temanku.”

“Oh, ya? Dia tinggal di sini? Apa dia bekerja di sini juga?”

Sebelum menjawab, Kyungsoo meneguk Mojito-nya terlebih dahulu. “Hanya ibu dan kakaknya yang tinggal di Jepang. Dia bekerja untuk Uniq-Nine Incorporation.”

“Uniq-Nine? Anak perusahaan Wang Corporation? Perusahaan industri terbesar di Shanghai?” Hyunsik membelalakan mata. Keterkejutannya tak bisa ditutupi. “Wow, Kyungsoo, berarti temanmu adalah orang yang hebat. Tidak mudah untuk bisa diterima bekerja di sana. Kudengar CEO perusahaan itu sangat selektif.”

Pujian itu melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis di atas bibir hati. “Dia memang hebat.”

Selagi mereka melanjutkan obrolan, Hyunsik menjauh sejenak dari keramaian karena harus menerima panggilan telepon. Kyungsoo pun menyibukkan diri dengan acara di  _ stage _ . 

_ Game _ berpasangan tampak sedang berlangsung. Lima orang pengunjung wanita berlomba memecahkan balon yang telah dililit ke tubuh pasangan masing – masing. Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo melihat keseruan permainan itu. Sementara pengunjung di sekitar  _ stage _ bersorak memberi semangat. 

Tiba – tiba fokus Kyungsoo tertuju pada satu sosok di dekat pintu masuk. Dia memakai kostum  _ grim reaper _ . Sementara topeng volto emas gelap menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Sosok itu jelas tidak terkesan dengan acara di  _ stage _ . Arah pandangnya lurus pada satu orang di  _ bar counter _ . 

Dia sedang menatap Kyungsoo.

Sosok itu menyentuh topeng dengan gerakan perlahan. Hingga terlihat rajah berbentuk segitiga dengan lingkaran di bagian dalam pergelangan tangannya. Sebuah  _ keyhole _ .

Bagai terkena sengat listrik ribuan volt, aliran darah Kyungsoo membeku, detak jantungnya berhenti. Dia mengingatnya. Sampai kapanpun dia akan tetap mengingatnya. Bentuk rajah itu membawa kembali kenangan silam yang telah terkubur bertahun – tahun. Alasan terbentuknya luka menganga di dasar jiwa Kyungsoo. 

Hanya sekali rajah itu muncul. Yaitu di malam naas ketika Kyungsoo harus menjadi yatim piatu. Itu adalah ciri khas pembunuh kedua orangtuanya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Dek kedelapan The Eve bernama Love Shot. Desain interiornya didominasi oleh warna merah dan hitam. Pencahayaan juga dibuat tidak seterang dek lain. Setiap pengunjung harus menunjukkan kartu identitas kepada petugas yang berjaga di setiap pintu masuk. Karena fasilitas yang terdapat di dalamnya merupakan fasilitas terlarang untuk anak – anak di bawah umur, seperti : night club, diskotik, dan casino parlor.

Di salah satu sisi koridor luar Love Shot, lima orang pria tampak berdiskusi. Dua orang di antaranya adalah warga negara Jepang, dua orang lainnya warga negara cinta, dan satu orang warga negara Korea. Mereka berbicara dengan suara rendah sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengar selain mereka sendiri.

“Aku sudah memeriksa daftar seluruh penumpang yang berangkat dari Busan atau Hakata. Tapi namanya tetap tidak bisa kutemukan,” ujar pria berwajah dingin.

Sosok di sebelah pria itu bertanya, “Kau yakin masih belum memberitahukan masalah ini kepada sepupumu?”

Sebuah gelengan kuat menjawab. Angin laut menerpa helai rambut sehitam malam. Sepasang mata tajam menyorot tegas.

“Aku tidak ingin menimbulkan kepanikan.”

“Tapi, kau tidak seharusnya menanggung sendiri semua kesalahan yang pernah diperbuat ayahmu,” pria ber vedora cokelat menyela.

“Lalu tentang orang itu, kita bahkan belum menemukan jejaknya. Kupikir kau harus lebih waspada. Cepat beritahu sepupumu tentang ini. Dia berhak mengantisipasi bahaya yang mengancam para penumpang kapalnya,” pria di samping pria ber vedora berbicara dengan wajah khawatir.

Sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian menghela napas. Dia memikirkan saran dari keempat rekannya itu baik – baik. Sejak awal, tindakannya ini memang bisa dibilang nekat. Ibunya bahkan berkali – kali melarang. Tapi dia bukan tipe egois yang memilih untuk menutup mata ketika dia mampu berbuat sesuatu. Apalagi jika menyangkut keselamatan orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

“Terimakasih atas sarannya. Akan kupikirkan baik – baik. “

Pembicaraan mereka tertahan saat sosok berkulit tan itu menerima pesan gambar dari nomor tak dikenal. Matanya langsung terbelalak lebar. Ketakutan besar terpatri begitu sebuah foto berkut pesan singkat muncul di layar ponsel :  **_I’ve got him, Kim Jongin!_ **

Tidak mungkin! Mustahil! Tidak mungkin ‘dia’ menemukannya!

Bagai diburu binatang buas, tubuh yang dikuasai kekhawatiran melesat cepat. Tak peduli pada gemetar di kakinya. Tak peduli pada seruan kebingungan empat rekannya. Hanya satu nama kini memenuhi kepalanya. Bersama dengan harapan besar atas keselamatan pemilik nama itu. Tak ada yang lain. 

Tepat ketika melintas di depan sebuah elevator, kaki pria yang berlari terhenti. Entah kenapa ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Debaran jantungnya kian menggila. Ketakutannya berlipat ganda. 

Dan begitu pintu lift terbuka, pria itu melihat seraut wajah yang sangat familiar. Yang beberapa saat lalu muncul di ponselnya. Yang seharusnya sedang menikmati  _ Venice Carnaval _ di dek kelima. Namun kini justru terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Lengkap dengan sebuah luka pukulan di bagian dahi.

Satu nama mengudara dalam seruan keras penuh kekhawatiran

“Kyungsoo???”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Derap langkah Byun Baekhyun mengusik ketenangan koridor dek kelima. Butiran peluh di dahi adalah manifestasi kecemasan yang membuncah. Senyuman khas di wajahnya hilang. Tatapan jenaka yang dicintai para penggemar juga sirna. Benak solois itu sibuk mengutuk betapa panjangnya koridor kapal pesiar ini.

Sesampainya di sebuah kabin, tangan Baekhyun mendorong pintu dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia menghambur masuk dan langsung menerjang sosok yang mengisi  _ queen size bed _ di ruangan itu. 

“Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi padamu? Bukankah kau bilang akan menungguku? Mengapa kau bisa diserang seperti ini? Siapa orang yang menyerangmu?”

Kyungsoo, yang baru sadar dari pingsan sepuluh menit lalu, merasakan kepalanya serasa dihantam palu godam berkali – kali. Tubuhnya juga masih belum pulih dari keterkejutan. Dia hanya bisa membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan tepukan kecil.

“Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Baekhyun- _ ah _ . Aku sudah tidak apa – apa, kok,” ujarnya diiringi senyum kecil.

Lilitan perban putih di kepala Kyungsoo menohok Baekhyun. Dia menyesal telah mengabaikan getaran di sakunya beberapa jam lalu. Dia terlalu tenggelam dalam keramaian dan baru sempat menyentuh ponselnya setelah festival selesai. Ada 5 missed call dari Kyungsoo dan 1 pesan yang membuat Baekhyun nyaris pingsan :  **_“Datanglah ke kabinku. Kyungsoo terluka.”_ **

“Baekhyun- _ hyung _ .”

Sebuah sapaan membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Saat itulah ia baru sadar, tidak hanya dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang ada di ruangan itu.

“Jongin- _ ah _ ,” Baekhyun balas menyapa. “Terimakasih telah menolong Kyungsoo.”

Jongin tersenyum,“Kebetulan aku sedang berada di lokasi. Jadi, aku bisa segera memberi pertolongan pertama,” jelasnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. 

“Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Jika ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan, silahkan saja. Anggaplah kabin sendiri,” ujar Jongin. Dia melirik Kyungsoo sekilas, sebelum akhirnya pergi dari ruangan itu.

Fokus Baekhyun kembali menyatu pada sahabatnya.

“Ceritakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, seperti sedang menghimpun kekuatan. Suaranya begitu lirih saat berkata,”Aku melihatnya.”

“Siapa?” kejar Baekhyun.

“Pembunuh orang tuaku.”

Baekhyun terperanjat. Apa yang baru saja didengar sungguh di luar perkiraan.

“Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak salah mengenali orang?”

Kali ini Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kepalanya menunduk. Ada getaran hebat ketika dia kembali bicara.

“Dia memiliki tanda itu... aku ingat... aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, Baekhyun... Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah lupa...”

Perlahan tapi pasti, suara lirih Kyungsoo berubah menjadi isakan pilu. Bulir air mata bercucuran membasahi pipi putihnya. 

Kedua lengan Baekhyun serta merta meraih sang sahabat yang dilanda duka. Memeluknya erat. Menyediakan bahu sebagai tempat bersandar. Jika bisa, Baekhyun ingin sekali menghapus semua kenangan pahit dari kehidupan sosok malang ini. 

Baekhyun ingat, Kyungsoo baru berusia 20 tahun ketika peristiwa itu terjadi. Dia pulang ke Ilsan untuk merayakan Natal bersama keluarganya. Tak disangka, malam itu dia justru harus menyaksikan kematian kedua orang tuanya dengan cara yang kejam. Mereka dibunuh tepat di depan matanya sendiri. 

Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo terlempar ke dasar jurang gelap. Trauma besar nyaris merenggut rasionalitasnya. Butuh waktu yang lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk bisa bangkit. Dan Baekhyun adalah saksi bagaimana sang sahabat berjuang demi melanjutkan hidup.

Kini setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Baekhyun sungguh tak rela jika Kyungsoo harus kembali terpuruk. Namun ia sadar, tak ada yang dapat dia lakukan sekarang. Selain menemani dalam diam. Berharap pelukannya dapat mengistirahatkan hati yang berduka.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada pihak lain yang menghukum diri dengan mendengarkan tangisan itu. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Meski ribuan belati terasa mengiris sanubari, ia tetap bergeming. 

Setelah suara dari dalam kabin mereda, barulah sosok itu pergi. Langkahnya tertuju ke sebuah tempat di dek keenam. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia harus segera bergerak sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruang tertutup Black Pearl  _ deck _ , seorang laki-laki sedang duduk dengan gelisah. Tujuh kliping surat kabar terhampar di atas meja. Setiap kata yang terdapat di sana memantulkan ketakutan di kedua matanya.  _ Chaos _ hebat menerpa. Dia terlonjak kaget ketika pintu ruangan tiba – tiba terbuka.

“Ah, Jongin! Kau mengejutkanku,” dengan gemetar dia meraih setiap potongan kertas dan hendak menyembunyikannya. Namun, satu cekalan kuat menghentikan gerakan pria itu.

“Biar kulihat, Siwon- _ hyung _ .”

Laki-laki itu—Choi Siwon, CEO Cosmic Railway Incorporation—tertangkap basah. Dia hanya bisa pasrah saat seluruh kliping usang itu berpindah tangan. Huruf kapital bercetak tebal di sana merangkai beberapa judul.

**BREAKING NEWS : THE STAR TENGGELAM. PULUHAN KORBAN BELUM DITEMUKAN.**

**MOONLIGHT CRUISE, MIMPI INDAH YANG BERUJUNG MAUT!**

**BREAKING NEWS : PENYEBAB KECELAKAAN DI LAUT TIONGKOK TIMUR TERUNGKAP!**

**NAHKODA KAPAL PESIAR YANG TENGGELAM, PARK JUNGSOO, DIHUKUM SEUMUR HIDUP.**

**HARGA SAHAM ANJLOK, TWO MOONS INCORPORATION TERANCAM GULUNG TIKAR**

**BREAKING NEWS : PARK JUNGSOO BUNUH DIRI!**

**SHIM JAEWON MENINGGAL DUNIA, SIAPAKAH PEWARIS TWO MOONS INCORPORATION?**

Dan Jongin merasa tak perlu tahu keseluruhan isi berita. Dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, topik itulah yang memang tengah ia selidiki. Pria muda itu pun meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

“Kazuya- _ san _ , tolong jaga dia.”

Komunikasi terputus. Jongin menatap sosok yang kini terpekur diam, menumpu dahi di atas genggaman kedua tangan yang menyatu. Kebingungan besar tampak di mata pria berusia 35 tahun itu. Bibirnya memberi penjelasan sukarela tanpa diminta.

“Potongan surat kabar itu sudah ada di sini sejak aku datang. Tak ada petunjuk atau pun sidik jari pengirimnya. Padahal keamanan sudah diperketat dari awal keberangkatan. Setiap penumpang, kendaraan, dan barang – barang di bagasi juga sudah diperiksa.”

Jongin tak bersuara. Ia memberikan kesempatan pada sosok di hadapannya untuk terus bicara.

“Aku tahu, keputusan kami untuk tetap menjalankan proyek ini setelah mendapat ancaman pertama adalah suatu keegoisan. Tapi ini tanggung jawabku sebagai CEO, Jongin. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kinerja dan kemampuanku terhadap perusahaan induk.”

Helaan nafas Jongin terdengar berat. Sebagai orang yang pertama kali memperingatkan Siwon tentang kemungkinan sabotase dalam pelayaran perdana The Eve, ia dapat merasakan keputusasaan sepupunya itu. 

“Aku mengerti. Inspeksi dadakan ke setiap kabin juga hanya akan menimbulkan kekacauan. Tapi kita tidak bisa diam,  _ Hyung _ . Kita harus menemukan orang itu sebelum dia bisa berbuat lebih. Aku khawatir dia tidak akan menunggu sampai kita tiba di Shanghai.”

“Lalu bagaimana sebaiknya menurutmu?”

“Beritahukan orang – orang yang ‘perlu’ tahu tentang Moonlight Cruise. Siapapun itu.Terutama yang mengenal keluarga Park Jungsoo. Dendam ini berawal dari ketidakadilan yang menimpanya.”

“Jongin, ayahmu tidak bermaksud—“

“Ayahku tetap bersalah,  _ Hyung _ ! Kecerobohannya telah mengorbankan banyak nyawa. Dia bahkan melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan melimpahkan tanggung jawab kepada orang yang tak bersalah. Jika dia masih hidup, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa memaafkannya atau tidak.” 

Seluruh kata – kata Jongin membungkam setiap penyangkalan yang telah siap meluncur dari bibir Siwon. Tatapan mata pria muda itu begitu tegas, tak menyisakan sedikitpun ruang untuk berkompromi. Wajahnya yang tampan kini tertutup kemarahan terpendam. 

“Maafkan aku, Jongin,” ucap Siwon akhirnya.

“Perlu kau tahu, Siwon-hyung. Orang yang sangat kusayangi ada di kapal pesiar ini. Jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan The Eve bernasib sama seperti The Star.”

Siwon tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menyanggah. Dia hanya bisa menatap kepergian sepupunya dalam diam. Setelah mempertimbangkan semua ucapan Jongin, laki-laki itu menghubungi sebuah nomor. Suaranya kehilangan gairah saat berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sambungan.

“Yunho- _ hyung _ , aku harus bagaimana?”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Ketika Jongin tiba di kabinnya, Baekhyun dan seorang pria Jepang sedang berada di balkon. Mereka berbincang akrab meski baru saja berkenalan. Sementara ranjang queen size di tengah ruangan ditempati oleh sosok lain yang tampak tertidur. Wajah damainya terlelap di buai mimpi. 

Jongin harus berjuang menahan keinginan kuat untuk membelai surai halus yang tertutup perban putih itu. Masih teringat jelas, bagaimana kalut dan kacau dirinya saat berhadapan dengan kondisi Kyungsoo beberapa jam lalu. Tetesan darah pria mungil itu, wajahnya yang pucat, tubuhnya yang terkapar seakan tak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi—semua itu membuat Jongin hampir meledak. Untung saja dia bersama orang – orang yang mampu menenangkannya. Mereka kemudian membawa Kyungsoo ke kabinnya dan memanggil tim medis. 

“Hei, kau sudah kembali?”

Manik mata hitam itu bergulir. Pemiliknya tersenyum pada sosok yang berjalan menghampirinya.

“Terimakasih sudah membantuku, Kazuya- _ san _ .”

Pria Jepang bernama Kazuya membalas senyum itu,” Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,” dia beralih pada Baekhyun, “Sampai bertemu lagi, Baekhyun- _ ssi _ ,” ucapnya sebelum melangkah ke luar dari kabin.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia membenarkan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo saat Jongin berkata,“Kupikir kalian sudah pergi.”

“Kyungsoo masih sakit kepala. Aku menyarankan agar beristirahat di sini sampai besok pagi.”

“Dan dia bersedia?”

“Dengan syarat aku juga tetap di sini bersamanya.”

“Kau benar – benar sahabat yang baik, Baekhyun-hyung.”

Bibir tipis Baekhyun mengulas senyum. Rasa bangga karena dianggap ‘sahabat yang baik’ terlukis jelas di paras cantiknya. Solois bersuara merdu itu berujar pelan,“Apapun bisa kulakukan asal Kyungsoo bahagia.”

“Termasuk membantunya bersembunyi dariku?”

Baekhyun menoleh. Ia disambut oleh tatapan tajam pria muda yang mengisi sofa dekat kaca pembatas.

“Kau mendengarnya, kan?” kalimat itu sama sekali tidak bermaksud menuduh. Hanya sekedar memastikan. “Tentang orang tua Kyungsoo... kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri, bukan?”

“Aku tidak bermaksud menguping pembicaraan kalian.”

“Begitupun aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikan Kyungsoo darimu,” Baekhyun bicara dengan nada pelan, namun tetap ada penekanan dalam suaranya. “Aku hanya melakukan hal yang kubisa untuk menghentikan air matanya.”

Suara ombak mengusik keheningan di antara kedua pria di dalam kabin. Masing – masing mereka menuntut kejelasan dari kedua belah pihak.

“Kau tahu, Jongin? Selama aku bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo, hanya tiga kali aku melihatnya menangis. Begitu putus asa seolah dia tak punya harapan hidup lagi.”

Jongin bungkam. Ia memilih untuk terus mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan mantan kekasih kakaknya itu. 

“Pertama, saat orang tuanya meninggal. Kedua saat kakaknya, Seungsoo- _ hyung _ , juga meninggal. Dan yang terakhir, saat dia memutuskan untuk melupakanmu.”

Alasan ketiga hampir membuat Jongin menyela, andai saja tatapan Baekhyun tidak memandangnya begitu tajam. Sebuah isyarat bahwa dia belum selesai bicara.

“Kalau Kyungsoo tahu aku mengatakan ini padamu, mungkin dia akan marah. Tapi karena kau telah menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, anggaplah ini reward dariku. Lagipula—sudah terlalu lama kalian menderita tanpa penjelasan. “

Sekelumit perasaan aneh merambati sekujur tubuh Jongin. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia akan mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya. Tapi entah kenapa, sebagian dari dirinya merasa tak siap untuk menerima kebenaran. Seolah hal yang bahkan belum disampaikan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Oh, tentu saja. Alasan yang menjadi sebab sepasang kekasih berpisah pastilah sesuatu yang buruk. Benar, kan? 

“Kyungsoo tidak menyukai laut karena itu adalah tempat terakhir dia melihat kakaknya,” Baekhyun memulai. “Kejadian inilah yang menjadi alasan dia berhenti menghubungimu.” 

Bersama dengan waktu yang terus melaju, dia membuka satu per satu rahasia yang telah lama tersimpan.

“Seungsoo bunuh diri setelah dia mengetahui hubungan kalian. Dan itu dilakukannya tepat di depan mata Kyungsoo.” 

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ 31 Desember, delapan tahun yang lalu _

_ “Ah! Teruskan, Jongin! Jangan berhenti di sana!” _

_ “Aku—ngh! Aku sedang berusaha, Hyung!” _

_ “Lebih dalam, Jongin! Kau harus menusuknya lebih dalam!” _

_ “AH! Tidak, tidak... Hyung, aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku bisa gila! AH!” _

_ “YA! YA! YA!” _

_ “AAAAHH!!! ” _

_ Berpasang – pasang mata menghujani dua orang pemuda di depan crane machine dengan tatapan curiga. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan terang – terangan mengejek. Namun objek yang menjadi perhatian sama sekali tak peduli. Mereka seperti berada di dunia sendiri. _

_ “Ahh, sial! Aku sangat menginginkan Infinite Justice Gundam itu! Kenapa juga letaknya harus di pojok begitu? ” _

_ “Mau mencoba lagi?” _

_ “Tidak perlu.” _

_ Kekecewaan jelas tampak di wajah cemberut Jongin. Kyungsoo mengulum senyum. Dia beralih pada crane machine lain. Setelah memasukkan dua koin, pemuda berkacamata itu mulai bermain. _

_ “Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?” _

_ Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Dia terus bermain sampai mendapatkan hasil dan memberikannya kepada Jongin. _

_ “Untukmu. Anggap saja pengganti robot gundam yang kau inginkan itu,” ujar Kyungsoo cepat seraya melangkah pergi. _

_ Jongin memperhatikan strap ponsel berwarna biru di tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, senyum remaja tampan itu merekah. Dia memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku dan mengejar sosok yang telah menjauh beberapa meter. _

_ Strap ponsel berbentuk pororo bukanlah sesuatu yang sesuai dengan image Jongin. Tapi itu adalah hadiah pertama dari orang yang dia sukai sejak mereka resmi berpacaran. Tentu saja Jongin tidak akan menolaknya. _

_ Suhu musim dingin hari ini menyentuh titik di bawah nol. Untunglah salju turun tidak terlalu lebat. Suasana malam pergantian tahun di Seoul pun tetap meriah.  _

_ Jongin dan Kyungsoo menuju arena ice skating outdoor yang menjadi salah satu lokasi favorit untuk menyambut awal tahun bersama teman, keluarga, atau orang terkasih. Lokasinya yang terbuka membuat mata pengunjung dimanjakan oleh keindahan lampu hias di sekitar arena. Wajar saja jika tempat itu sudah ramai saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba. _

_ Di luar dugaan, Jongin ternyata tidak pandai bermain ice skating. Tubuh tingginya terlalu tegang dan kaku di atas lapisan es. Beberapa anak kecil bahkan terkikik melihatnya hampir jatuh tersandung kaki sendiri. _

_ “Hyung, aku menyerah. Aku tidak mau bermain lagi, “ Jongin mengerang putus asa.  _

_ Kyungsoo tertawa kecil,“Ayo, ke sana! Aku akan mengajarimu,” dia menunjuk tempat yang lebih sepi.  _

_ Dengan telaten, Kyungsoo mengajari Jongin basic awal bermain ice skating. Mulai dari berdiri, melangkah, hingga berseluncur. Setelah postur Jongin cukup baik, mereka mengitari tepi arena sambil berpegangan tangan. Mata jernih Kyungsoo begitu serius memperhatikan setiap langkah Jongin. Dia juga selalu sigap menahan tubuh Jongin kerap kali kehilangan keseimbangan.  _

_ Jongin sendiri sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Jarak yang begitu dekat dia manfaatkan untuk memandangi wajah imut kekasih mungilnya. Mematri setiap lekukan paras indah itu di hati. Seolah khawatir dia akan kehilangannya esok hari. _

_ “Kenapa kau tertawa?” tanya Kyungsoo, memicing curiga pada cengiran di bibir muridnya.  _

_ “Aku tidak tertawa,” sanggah Jongin. _

_ “Kurasa kau sudah bisa sendiri, jadi—JONGIN!” _

_ Seruan Kyungsoo adalah buah keterkejutan lantaran sepasang lengan menarik pinggangnya tiba – tiba. Hingga dua tubuh berbeda tinggi saling melekat tanpa jarak. _

_ “Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?” Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri. _

_ “Sssshhhttt!” Jongin meletakkan satu jarinya di bibir Kyungsoo. Membungkam semua keluhan pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu.  _

_ Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia sangat gugup. Jantungnya berdegup liar. Deru nafas hangat di telinga Kyungsoo menghantarkan getaran panas yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.  _

_ Mereka begitu dekat, begitu intim. Seluruh bentuk penolakan diredam ketika Jongin membenamkan wajah di ceruk leher Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda itu dengan rakus. Tanpa canggung. Tanpa malu. Tanpa peduli pada dunia.  _

_ “Aku suka wangi parfum yang kau pakai, Hyung,” bisik Jongin, “Suatu saat, aku ingin wangi ini juga menempel di tubuhku.” _

_ Gila! Ini gila! Benak Kyungsoo menjerit. Alarm peringatan di kepalanya meraung panik. Mereka sedang di tempat umum. Bagaimana bisa bocah ini mengatakan hal – hal ekstrem seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa anak berusia 17 tahun sevulgar ini? Di antara mereka Kyungsoo adalah orang dewasa, lantas mengapa sekarang ia merasa begitu kecil? _

_ “Tiga...”suara hitung mundur terdengar di kejauhan. _

_ Jongin mengakhiri pelukan. Tersenyum sekilas, lalu melepas padding jaket yang dia kenakan. _

_ “Dua...” _

_ Kemudian, dia menggunakannya untuk menutupi kepala mereka.  _

_ “Tiga...” _

_ Dan dalam kegelapan, dia kembali berbisik, “Happy New Year, Kyungsoo.” _

_ Ledakan keras diikuti juntaian bunga api menerangi langit malam. Seluruh mata tertuju pada cahaya benderang di angkasa. Kecuali dua orang yang tersembunyi oleh selembar padding jaket berwarna hitam.  _

_ Mereka memiliki aktivitas sendiri. Yang melibatkan dua bibir untuk saling berbagi kehangatan. _

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ 12 Januari, tujuh tahun yang lalu _

_ “Happy birthday, Kyungsoo-hyung.” _

_ “Terimakasih, Jongin-ah.” _

_ “Apa yang kau inginkan di hari ulang tahunmu ini?” _

_ “Tidak ada.”  _

_ “Ayolah, Hyung.” _

_ “Serius. Aku tidak menginginkan apa – apa.” _

_ “Bohong besar! Mana ada manusia yang tidak punya keinginan?” _

_ “Baiklah, baiklah. Aku punya satu harapan.” _

_ “Apa?” _

_ “Kau diterima di Universitas Oxford.” _

_ “OMO!Hyuung! Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Mengapa harapanmu tentang aku?” _

_ “Karena cuma itu yang sangat ku inginkan.” _

_ “Hmm. Kalau begitu, aku ada permintaan.” _

_ “Apa?” _

_ “Jika aku lulus seleksi tahap awal, kau harus bersedia pergi denganku!” _

_ “Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa?” _

_ “Hyung, besok lusa adalah hari ulang tahunku. Tidak bisakah kau menganggapnya sebagai kado untukku?” _

_ “Tidak bisa.” _

_ “Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu.” _

_ “Itu artinya kau egois.” _

_ “Kau juga egois. Tidak memberiku pilihan lain selain mencintaimu.” _

_ “Hei, Kim Jongin!!!” _

_ Tawa keras terlepas dari bibir tipis yang melengkungkan senyum. Dua orang yang bergandengan tangan di balik padding jacket bercengkrama riang walau dingin terasa menggigit mengkulit. Mereka meninggalkan deretan pagar berisi gembok warna – warni, yang salah satunya bertuliskan harapan sederhana— _ **_Let’s stay together forever_ ** _.  _

_ Mereka juga sudah puas menikmati pemandangan indah kota Seoul dari auditorium Namsan Tower. Kebersamaan singkat ini patut disyukuri. Setidaknya mereka masih sempat mengukir kenangan manis sebelum jarak memisahkan. _

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ 14 Januari, tujuh tahun yang lalu _

_ “Aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku, Hyung.” _

_ “Apa?” _

_ “Kau harus menunggu sampai aku kembali.” _

_ Kalimat singkat yang diucapkan dengan serius itu membuat atensi Kyungsoo teralih. Binar jenaka yang menjadi ciri khas Jongin telah berganti. Begitu tajam dan tegas, seolah mampu menyibak semua tirai keraguan.  _

_ “Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Jika ada yang membuatmu terganggu, katakan padaku. Aku memang belum dewasa. Tapi aku selalu ingin ada untukmu. Terutama di saat kau tidak bahagia.” _

_ Perkataan itu terdengar begitu tulus. Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya. Mereka memang bukan pasangan yang gemar mengumbar kata cinta. Bagi keduanya, sikap dan tindakan dapat lebih keras menyuarakan kasih sayang dari pada kata – kata manis belaka.  _

_ “Apa kau takut, Jongin?” tanya Kyungsoo, lengkap dengan sebelah tangan meraih sisi kiri wajah sang kekasih, membelainya lembut. “Kau takut aku berpaling darimu? Hanya sebanyak itu kau mempercayaiku?” _

_ Jongin menggeleng cepat. Dia meraih tangan yang memagari wajahnya ke dalam genggaman erat. _

_ “Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu,” sahutnya singkat. _

_ “Bocah bodoh,” desis Kyungsoo diiringi senyuman kecil. “Kupikir peluangmu untuk melupakanku lebih besar. Kau akan menemukan banyak orang baru di London nanti. Bagaimana jika ada yang lebih menarik dari aku?” _

_ “Atau kita menikah saja dulu?” _

_ Oke, kali ini Kyungsoo benar – benar tersentak. Pemikiran di luar logika seperti ini bukan sekali dua kali dilontarkan Jongin. Meski demikian Kyungsoo tetap saja terkejut. _

_ Melihat mata sang guru privat semakin bulat, Jongin tertawa keras. Suaranya membahana di ruang sempit mobil putih itu. _

_ Setelah dinyatakan lulus seleksi tahap awal Universitas Oxford, Jongin langsung meminta izin untuk meminjam mobil ibunya. Ia beralasan ingin mengajak Kyungsoo jalan – jalan sebagai ucapan terimakasih sekaligus merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-18. Keluarga Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan putra bungsu mereka merayakan ulang tahun bersama gurunya. Karena mereka sangat percaya bahwa Kyungsoo dapat menjaga Jongin dengan baik.  _

_ Keduanya tiba di kota Gangneung setelah menempuh perjalanan selama empat Jam dari Seoul. Tentu saja Kyungsoo yang menjadi supir karena Jongin belum cukup umur untuk mendapatkan SIM. Mereka menuju ke pesisir timur kota, tepatnya pantai Gyeongpo. Setiap tahun sejak tanggal 1 Januari, area pantai selalu dipenuhi pengunjung yang menikmati Festival Matahari Terbit Gyeongpo. Banyak orang percaya bahwa dengan mengikuti festival tersebut mereka akan memperoleh energi positif di tahun yang baru. _

_ Sudah dua jam berlalu. Kabut tebal tampak menyelimuti orang – orang yang berkerubung di tepi pantai. Kyungsoo sengaja menghentikan mobil di tempat yang tidak begitu ramai. Jujur saja, dia tidak nyaman jika interaksinya dan Jongin menjadi tontonan umum.  _

_ “Jongin, aku belum memberimu hadiah,” ujar Kyungsoo, memiringkan kepala untuk menatap remaja di belakangnya. _

_ Posisi mereka sekarang berada di jok belakang. Jongin bersandar pada pintu yang tertutup, sementara Kyungsoo bersandar nyaman di dadanya. Sepasang lengan remaja berusia hampir 18 tahun itu memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Ia juga meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Jari – jari mereka terkait dan sesekali saling membelai lembut. _

_ “Ini sudah cukup bagiku,” balas Jongin seraya mempererat pelukan sebagai bukti.  _

_ “Kau yakin?” Kyungsoo sedikit ragu. “Apakah tidak ada yang kau inginkan dariku?” tanyanya lagi. _

_ “Ada,” kali ini Jongin menjawab, “Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang sangat ku inginkan darimu,” suaranya terdengar sedikit berbeda sehingga mengundang rasa penasaran Kyungsoo. _

_ Dan di detik tatapan mereka bertemu, jantung Kyungsoo seakan berhenti. Baru kali ini dia melihat ekspresi itu di wajah Jongin. Sebuah ekspresi yang sulit dideskripsikan. Tatapannya begitu intens dan tajam. Kyungsoo bersumpah, saat itu Jongin tampak seperti singa lapar yang siap melahapnya kapan saja. _

_ Bohong besar jika Kyungsoo tak paham situasi. Dia sudah cukup dewasa. Dan dia mengerti benar tatapan macam apa yang diisyaratkan Jongin untuknya. Sebelum suasana menyebabkan mereka berbuat lebih jauh, Kyungsoo sudah melayangkan tangan dan memukul kepala muridnya itu. _

_ “Dasar bocah kelebihan hormon!” dia mengomel, “Jangan pernah berpikir macam – macam sebelum kuliahmu selesai!” _

_ “Berarti kalau kuliahku sudah selesai, boleh?” Jongin bertingkah sok polos. _

_ “Diam! Mau kupukul lagi?” _

_ Jongin kembali tertawa. Tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah terangkat diraihnya sambil mengubah tubuh mereka ke posisi semula. Menggoda sosok mungil ini selalu memberi kepuasan tersendiri bagi Jongin. Apalagi jika Kyungsoo sampai memerah karena tersipu. Seperti sekarang. _

_ “Aku sangat menyayangimu, Hyung,” Jongin mengeratkan pelukan.“Belum pernah aku merasakan perasaan ini pada siapapun sebelumnya.” _

_ Kyungsoo mengangkat punggung tangan Jongin ke bibirnya. “Aku juga menyayangimu, Jongin. Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. ” Senyuman lembut terpantul di sepasang netra hitam itu. _

_ Seleret cahaya putih muncul di ufuk timur. Bola api besar memenuhi langit dengan sinar keemasan. Fajar telah menyingsing. Malam ketiga belas di bulan Januari telah berakhir.  _

_ Dan di hari lahir Jongin kali ini, Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan permohonan untuknya. _

_ “Selamat ulang tahun, Jongin. Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun terbaik bagimu.”  _

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ 4 Agustus, tujuh tahun yang lalu _

_ Seorang pemuda memandangi pesawat yang baru lepas landas. Hiruk pikuk kegiatan bandara sama sekali tak mengusik kegiatan kecilnya. Seluruh perhatian pemuda itu terpusat pada siluet yang makin lama makin mengecil. Hingga akhirnya hilang sama sekali di antara gumpalan awan.  _

_ Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Baru beberapa menit berlalu. Namun perpisahan yang dialaminya telah meninggalkan kekosongan besar.  _

_ Mulai hari ini tidak akan ada lagi suara manja yang memanggilnya ‘hyung’. Tidak akan ada lagi candaan yang menghibur lelahnya. Tidak akan ada lagi pelukan yang menenangkannya. Karena orang yang mampu melakukan semua itu baru saja pergi. Dia akan menetap di tempat yang jauh selama beberapa tahun demi mengejar cita – cita. _

_ Pemuda itu merasa sedih, tentu saja. Tapi dia juga merasa lega. Karena tujuan awal eksistensinya dalam kehidupan orang itu telah tercapai. Sebagai seorang guru, dia telah berhasil melancarkan jalan muridnya meraih prestasi gemilang. Usaha kerasnya selama setahun terakhir tidak berujung sia – sia.  _

_ Tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka, pemuda itu tidak akan menuntut banyak. Tidak ada dramatisir penuh tangis ketika mereka berpisah tadi. Dia hanya memberikan pelukan sewajarnya seorang pengajar terhadap anak didik. Setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal, mereka sepakat untuk tetap merahasiakan hubungan ini.  _

_ Setidaknya hingga orang yang membawa separuh hati pemuda itu kembali. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menunggu. _

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ 11 November, tujuh tahun yang lalu _

_ Kyungsoo tiba di rumah ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Hujan deras yang mengguyur kota sejak sore menyebabkan dia agak terlambat pulang. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup lantaran lupa membawa payung. Tak ingin mengulur waktu, pemuda berkacamata itu nekat menerobos tirai hujan. _

_ Beberapa minggu belakangan hidup terasa begitu berat bagi Kyungsoo. Sejak kehilangan pekerjaan, sikap kakaknya berubah drastis. Sosok yang begitu dikaguminya itu menjadi sangat pendiam dan jarang berinteraksi. Hari – harinya dilalui dengan mengurung diri di kamarnya yang gelap. Bersama kaleng bir dan botol soju kosong yang berserakan di lantai. _

_ Kyungsoo sangat sedih atas kondisi kakaknya. Untunglah, dia memiliki sahabat seperti Baekhyun yang selalu siap membantu. Dia juga memiliki Jongin yang selalu menyemangatinya dari jauh. Dua orang itu menjadi kekuatan Kyungsoo untuk terus berjuang menghadapi kesulitan.  _

_ Hal yang pertama dilakukan Kyungsoo setelah masuk ke rumah adalah menuju kamar utama untuk mengecek kondisi kakaknya. Namun ruangan kecil itu kosong. Seungsoo tidak ada. _

_ Tempat tinggal mereka tidak besar. Jika Seungsoo tidak pergi kemana pun, akan mudah bagi Kyungsoo untuk menemukannya. Hal itu terbukti saat Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Seungsoo ternyata ada di sana. _

_ Belum sempat Kyungsoo bernapas lega, tatapannya terarah pada benda yang sedang dipegang Seungsoo. Itu adalah laptop pribadi Kyungsoo. Layarnya yang bersinar menandakan bahwa benda elektronik itu menyala. Menampilkan gambar dua orang laki – laki. Dengan pose yang cukup intim dan tidak mungkin dilakukan kecuali oleh sepasang kekasih. _

_ Seungsoo mengenali mereka. Sangat mengenalinya. Meskipun tak ingin mengakui, tapi kenyataan tak bisa diubah. Itu adalah Kyungsoo dan muridnya, Kim Jongin. _

_ Menyadari sang adik terjerumus dalam kesalahan besar, Seungsoo merasa dunianya semakin hancur. Setetes bulir bening meluncur ketika dia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan penuh tuduhan. _

_ “Kyungsoo... kau dan Jongin... apa yang telah kalian lakukan?” _

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ 13 November, tujuh tahun yang lalu _

_ Gumpalan awan hitam menguasai angkasa. Angin penghujung musim gugur membawa suhu dingin yang secara perlahan membekukan. Gerimis mulai turun. Sementara percikan buih menari setelah menghantam karang. _

_ Dia berdiri. Tegak dengan seluruh tubuh menghadap hamparan air. Tatapannya kosong. Telinganya tuli. Kenyataan pahit telah merenggut seluruh akal sehat yang tersisa.  _

_ Dia tidak menginginkan apa pun. Tidak untuk menatap sosok yang bersimpuh di belakangnya. Tidak juga untuk mendengar ratapan yang terus memanggil namanya.  _

_ Wajah mendiang kedua orang tuanya seketika terbayang. Mereka pasti kecewa karena dia telah gagal. Sebagai putra sulung dia gagal menjalankan tanggung jawab. Sebagai seorang kakak dia gagal menjadi panutan adiknya. Dia malu. Bagaimana bisa dia menghadap ayah ibunya di surga nanti? _

_ Tapi akan lebih tidak tahu malu lagi jika dia tetap bersikeras untuk tinggal. Menghadapi segala permasalahan yang tak kunjung selesai. Berikut fakta bahwa sang adik terlibat hubungan cinta sesama jenis dengan remaja di bawah umur.  _

_ Apa yang salah? Tidak cukupkah kasih sayang dia curahkan? Kurangkah perhatian dia berikan? Kenapa adik kecilnya yang baik hati, yang sopan dan manis, yang penurut dan sangat ia banggakan—terlibat hal menjijikan seperti itu?  _

_ Sebagai seorang religius dia tak bisa menerima ini. Sungguh tak ada toleransi.  _

_ Dia lelah. Mungkin dengan beristirahat, dia bisa merasa damai. Secepatnya. Tak perlu menunggu mentari terbit esok hari. Dia tak ingin lagi menghitung setiap kegagalannya satu per satu. _

_ Kalau begitu, bolehkah dia menangis? Sedikit saja. Agar sesal di hatinya berkurang. Pasti boleh, kan? _

_ Dan tetesan bulir bening mengalir di pipi tirusnya. Bersama rintik hujan yang berlomba membasahi bumi. Seolah langit turut menangis bersamanya. _

_ “Kyungsoo-yah.... maafkan aku... kembalilah ke jalan yang benar...” _

_ Tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan, melayang sejenak lalu pasrah terhadap gravitasi. Untuk kemudian disambut oleh pelukan ombak yang berdebur keras.  _

_ Hanya jerit kehilangan tersisa . Ditemani nyanyian suram gelombang di kaki tebing terjal itu. Seolah mempertegas kekuatan mereka, memastikan bahwa apapun yang telah jatuh tak mungkin kembali ke tempat asalnya.  _

_ Tak terselamatkan.  _

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ 15 November, tujuh tahun yang lalu _

_ Di mata Byun Baekhyun, Doh Kyungsoo adalah pribadi yang kuat. Sahabatnya itu sangat jarang menangis. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena dia memang tegar. Pantang menyerah tak peduli sebesar apapun kesulitan yang dihadapi. Ketika orang tuanya meninggal, Baekhyun menjadi saksi betapa keras Kyungsoo berjuang untuk ke luar dari jurang depresi.  _

_ Oleh karena itu, tak pernah sekalipun tersirat dalam pikiran seorang Byun Baekhyun bahwa ia harus menyaksikan sahabatnya berada pada titik terlemah. Tak pernah Baekhyun membayangkan bahwa Kyungsoo harus kembali jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. _

_ Rasanya baru kemarin dia mendengar curahan hati Kyungsoo tentang Seungsoo yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jongin. Baru kemarin juga dia menyaksikan Kyungsoo tersimpuh di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat, memohon agar sang kakak bersedia mendengarkan penjelasannya. Pasti baru kemarin dia menemani Kyungsoo tidur bersama sisa air mata di pipinya.  _

_ Lalu sekarang, kenapa semua terjadi begitu cepat? Kenapa Baekhyun harus menyaksikan Kyungsoo bersujud di depan makam yang baru saja ditimbun? Tanpa semangat, tanpa rona kehidupan. Seolah dia telah kalah. Seolah dia ingin menemani jasad yang baru saja ditimbun.  _

_ Kenapa? Apa yang salah dari Kyungsoo? Dia hanya mencintai seseorang. Mengapa dunia menganggap itu kesalahan? Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan untuk menghentikan tangisnya? Tidak bisakah seseorang memberitahunya? _

_ “Kyungsoo...” _

_ Panggilannya menemui kesunyian. Tak ada respon selain gerak pasif tanpa gairah. Bahkan untuk sekedar menatap balik. _

_ Baekhyun tak menyerah. Dia tak akan berhenti meraih. Jika kemampuannya hanya memberi pelukan, maka akan dia beri sebanyak mungkin. Dia hanya ingin sahabatnya bahagia. Tersenyum manis dengan binar mata penuh cahaya.  _

_ Sesuatu yang telah hilang hari ini. _

_ “Kyungsoo, aku bersamamu... aku tak akan meninggalkanmu.” _

_ Perkataan Baekhyun tak jauh berbeda dari permohonan getir. Semakin erat dia memeluk, semakin keras tubuh mungil ini gemetar. Baekhyun semakin tersakiti oleh suara lirih yang akhirnya terdengar. _

_ “Aku membencinya....” _

_ Dia telah memutuskan untuk mengurung diri. _

_ “Aku tidak akan menemuinya....” _

_ Menyegel segala rasa di dalam benteng kukuh tanpa jalan ke luar. _

_ “Aku akan melupakannya...” _

_ Itu adalah sebuah keputusan yang didasari keterpaksaan. Itu adalah bentuk kepasrahan yang tersudut oleh rasa bersalah. Hak untuk membela diri telah dipangkas oleh penyesalan. Terkubur bersama sosok yang terpendam di bawah lapisan tanah.  _

_ Tak ada pilihan lain. Dan Baekhyun tak bisa mengubah apapun.  _

_ Setidaknya dia masih mendengar jantung yang berdetak dan nafas yang dihembus. Itu sudah cukup. _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Hal pertama yang terekam retina ketika Kyungsoo membuka mata adalah cahaya remang lampu kabin. Pening masih meraja, menyebabkan pandangannya sedikit berputar. Luka di kepalanya berdenyut ngilu. Namun Kyungsoo tetap berusaha untuk bangkit. Dia menatap berkeliling dan mencoba menyusun kronologi kejadian yang membuatnya berada di tempat ini.

Kyungsoo ingat semuanya. 

Dia ingat sedang menghadiri Venice Carnaval bersama Baekhyun. Dia ingat obrolannya dengan Hyunsik. Dia juga ingat tanpa sengaja melihat pengguna kostum  _ grim reaper _ bertato  _ keyhole _ , dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengejarnya. Kyungsoo tak sadar bahwa targetnya sengaja memancing mereka ke tempat yang sepi. Dia gagal menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di belakangnya.

Hingga satu pukulan keras menghantam Kyungsoo. Dia jatuh tersungkur. Pandangannya buram. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah tubuhnya diseret ke dalam elevator sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih. Saat kesadaran Kyungsoo pulih, dia sudah berada di kabin orang yang paling ia hindari seharian ini—Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Keinginan untuk mengacuhkan Jongin memang masih ada, tapi dia bukanlah orang yang tak tahu balas budi. Jika pria itu tidak menolong, atau jika dirinya ditemukan oleh orang tak dikenal yang berniat jahat, kemungkinan lebih buruk bisa saja terjadi.

Semilir angin berhembus masuk melalui celah pintu kaca. Siluet tegap tampak mengisi kekosongan balkon, berdiri diam menikmati kesunyian malam. 

Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dengan agak sempoyongan, dia menghampiri sosok itu.

“Jongin.”

Kepala bersurai hitam menoleh. Garis kesenduan masih tersisa di wajah tampan yang tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Satu tangan terulur hendak membantu. Namun keraguan membuat gerakan itu terhenti.

“Kau sudah bangun?”

Kyungsoo mengangguk, “Maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu—” ujarnya setelah berdiri di sebelah Jongin, “—dan teman – temanmu,” dia teringat empat orang yang berada di kabin saat dia sadarkan diri. Dua orang di antaranya adalah Xiao Zhan dan Wang Yibo. Sementara dua orang lainnya Kamenashi Kazuya dan Akanishi Jin dari Joker Entertainment.

Jongin menyahut, ”Tidak apa – apa. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan.”

Atmosfer di sekitar mereka terasa agak canggung. Begitu banyak kesalahpahaman yang tak terjelaskan. Dan Kyungsoo merasa saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meluruskannya. Sudah terlalu lama mereka terkurung oleh masa lalu.

Kyungsoo baru saja hendak membuka mulut, tapi seluruh perkataannya hanya menggantung di ujung lidah. Jongin telah mendahuluinya.

“Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Baekhyun-hyung tentang... orangtuamu,” pria berambut hitam itu menatap riak permukaan laut. “Maaf,” lanjutnya pelan.

Ada bongkahan besar mengganjal dada Kyungsoo tiap kali topik ini menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Meski hampir sepuluh tahun berlalu, peristiwa itu masih menjadi momok mengerikan baginya. Sebuah mimpi buruk berkepanjangan.

“Tidak seharusnya kau meminta maaf. Itu bukan kesalahanmu,” ujar Kyungsoo menanggapi.

“Dulu aku hanya tahu kalau orang tuamu sudah meninggal tanpa mengetahui penyebabnya.”

“Aku memang tidak pernah menceritakan soal itu pada siapapun. Hanya Baekhyun yang tahu.”

“Rasanya tidak adil jika aku mengetahui rahasiamu. Oleh karena itu, aku juga akan memberitahumu satu rahasia.”

“Tidak perlu, Jongin. Semua itu—“

“Aku bukanlah anak kandung keluarga Kim.”

Berita mengejutkan ini sungguh di luar perkiraan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dan membiarkan Jongin meneruskan perkataannya. 

“Keluarga Kim adalah sahabat dekat ayahku. Dari mereka aku tahu bahwa ibu kandungku adalah seorang wanita Jepang. Aku memiliki seorang kakak. Kami kembar identik. Usia kami baru 2 tahun ketika orang tuaku berpisah. Ibu membawa kakakku kembali ke Jepang, sementara aku dirawat oleh ayah. Hingga kemudian ayah kandungku terlibat masalah besar dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Karena tidak bisa menemukan ibuku, keluarga Kim memutuskan untuk mengadopsiku. Sejak saat itu aku menggunakan marga Kim sebagai nama keluargaku.”

Sentuhan ringan terasa di atas tangan yang memegang pembatas balkon. Jongin cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Kyungsoo ini. Pria itu memang tidak mengucapkan apapun. Tapi sikapnya jelas menunjukkan kepedulian. Dan inisiatif kecil ini menyulut keberanian Jongin untuk membongkar segalanya. 

Karena tak dapat dipungkiri, ada benang merah yang menghubungkan mereka dengan rangkaian kejadian di atas kapal pesiar mewah ini.

“Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin kuberitahukan. Dan ini berkaitan dengan proyekmu, Exodus Cruise.”

Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo di balkon sejenak. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali membawa potongan surat kabar usang. Warna kertasnya sudah lekang dimakan waktu. Tapi tulisan di dalamnya masih cukup jelas untuk dibaca. Jongin menyerahkan kertas – kertas itu kepada Kyungsoo. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi ekspresi pria mungil itu untuk menunjukkan reaksi. Mata bulatnya terbelalak lebar.

“Jongin.... ini....”

Jongin mengangguk,“Itu adalah sejarah kelam perusahaan tempatmu bekerja saat ini.”

Kyungsoo semakin tak bisa berkata-kata. Kejutan demi kejutan datang bertubi – tubi. Di mulai dari pertemuan dengan Jongin dan ibunya, kisah masa lalu pria itu, sosok misterius di  _ Venice Carnaval _ , dan sekarang rahasia perusahaan. 

Benak Kyungsoo tercerai – berai. Dia hanya bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin dalam diam. 

“Dua puluh tahun lalu, ada sebuah perusahaan berbasis bisnis pariwisata yang dipimpin oleh seorang CEO bernama Shim Jaewon. Nama perusahaan itu adalah Two Moon Incorporation. Mereka melayani perjalanan Busan – Shanghai dengan kapal pesiar andalan bernama The Star. Pelayaran itu dikenal sebagai Moonlight Cruise. Sayangnya, The Star tenggelam sebelum tiba di Shanghai. Puluhan korban terluka, meninggal, bahkan tak bisa ditemukan. Nakhkoda kapal dianggap bersalah dan dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup. Kasus ini pun ditutup. Bersama fakta yang menjadi latar belakang tenggelamnya kapal pesiar mewah itu.

“Ketika merealisasikan proyek Moonlight Cruise, kondisi finansial perusahaan sebenarnya sedang tidak stabil. Penyelewengan dana menyebabkan tidak sempurnanya pembuatan The Star. Hal ini berdampak fatal ketika kapal pesiar itu pertama kali berlayar. CEO Two Moons lari dari tanggung jawab dengan menyabotase memfitnah nahkoda kapal yang bertugas, Park Jungsoo. Dia melimpahkan seluruh kesalahan pada pria malang itu.

“Beberapa tahun kemudian, Park Jungsoo ditemukan tewas di dalam sel. Istri dan anak tunggalnya menghilang tanpa jejak. Selang beberapa bulan, CEO Two Moons—Shim Jaewon—dikabarkan meninggal dunia karena serangan jantung. Dia meninggalkan seorang putra yang saat itu juga menjadi anak sebatang kara tanpa keluarga.

“Anak itu adalah aku. Dan CEO Two Moons—Shim Jaewon—adalah ayah kandungku.”

Usai menutup penjelasan, Jongin mengarahkan tatapannya ke atas, ke tempat purnama bersinar begitu terang di angkasa malam yang jernih.

“Masalah ini diceritakan keluarga Kim ketika usiaku 20 tahun. Selama menetap di London, kami berusaha mencari keluarga Park Jungsoo. Aku merasa sangat bersalah atas perbuatan ayah kandungku kepada mereka. Jika mereka tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya dan berniat menuntutku sebagai pewaris Shim Jaewon, aku bersedia bertanggung jawab.”

Ketenangan Jongin berbanding terbalik dengan kegelisahan di sudut hati Kyungsoo. Jika itu terjadi, tuntutan macam apa yang akan menanti Jongin? Hukuman macam apa yang harus dia jalani? Dia masih terlalu muda, haruskah dia berkorban atas kesalahan yang tak pernah dia perbuat? Bagaimana dengan karirnya? Bagaimana dengan masa depannya nanti? 

Setitik kekhawatiran mendorong Kyungsoo bertanya,“Kau sudah bertemu dengan anak nahkoda kapal itu?”

Gelengan kepala Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas yang tanpa sadar tertahan. Rasa khawatirnya sedikit berkurang.

”Sejak bergabung dengan Uniq-Nine, Zhan- _ ge _ dan Yibo telah banyak membantuku menyelidiki kasus ini. Tapi kami tetap gagal. Awalnya kupikir keluarga Park Jungsoo sudah meninggal karena suatu hal. Hingga ku dengar SM Corp mengakuisisi Two Moons, mengubahnya menjadi Cosmic Railway dan meluncurkan Exodus Cruise, barulah aku yakin bahwa targetku masih hidup.” 

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?”

“Sebuah surat kaleng dikirim ke kediaman Siwon- _ hyung _ , memperingatkan agar Exodus Cruise segera dihentikan. Jika tidak, nasib The Eve akan sama seperti The Star.” 

“Kau yakin itu mereka?” cecar Kyungsoo.

“Tidak ada yang berani mengungkit tentang Moonlight Cruise sejak kasus ini ditutup 20 tahun lalu,” sahut Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tegas. “Aku yakin, surat kaleng itu berhubungan dengan pihak yang terkait kasus tersebut.”

Ketegasan dalam sorot mata Jongin membuat kekhawatiran Kyungsoo yang sempat menipis kembali. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa proyeknya ini dibangun di atas permasalahan pelik. 

“Kyungsoo- _ hyung _ ,” panggil Jongin. “Aku akan membantumu menemukan sosok misterius yang telah melukaimu. Tapi aku mohon, kau harus selalu berhati – hati. Jika ada keanehan dalam bentuk apapun, cepat beritahu aku. Oke?” bujuknya sungguh – sungguh.

Kyungsoo mengangguk yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh pria berkulit tan itu. Dua pasang mata bertukar pandang untuk dapat saling memahami situasi. Tanpa ada prasangka. 

Saat itulah Kyungsoo merasa, sudah saatnya dia membuka lembaran baru. Jongin tidak berhak menerima kebencian sepihak darinya. Keputusan untuk melupakan pria muda itu adalah murni keinginan pribadi yang dilandasi penyesalan. Sungguh sangat kejam jika orang yang pernah mengukir kenangan manis dalam hidup Kyungsoo diperlakukan secara tidak adil. 

Tujuh tahun telah berlalu. Mereka bukan lagi remaja belasan tahun dan pemuda di awal dua puluhan. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. Takdir mempertemukan mereka secara baik – baik. Jika memang harus berpisah, sudah sepantasnya dengan cara yang baik pula.

“Jongin, aku minta maaf,” ucap Kyungsoo. Dialah yang lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata dan tertunduk. “Alasanku saat itu—“

“Aku tahu soal kakakmu,” Jongin menyela sebelum perkataan Kyungsoo selesai. “Tidak apa – apa. Aku paham. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Tidak perlu membahasnya juga jika itu hanya membuatmu terluka.”

Kyungsoo tak sempat memikirkan bagaimana cara Jongin mengetahui perkara Seungsoo. Dia juga tak sempat terkejut dengan fakta bahwa pria itu begitu berbesar hati menerima semua perlakuan atas dirinya. Senyum terbaik tetap diberikan meski kesedihan terpancar dalam sorot mata lembut itu. 

Sebongkah penyesalan memberati Kyungsoo. Rasa bersalah menggoreskan pemikiran buruk yang selama ini menghantuinya tanpa ampun. Bahwa dialah penyebab kemalangan bagi orang – orang di sekitarnya . 

Kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak pulang ke Ilsan malam itu, orang tuanya tak mungkin berbelanja bahan makanan dan berakhir terbunuh.

Kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak bersikeras masuk Universitas Seoul, Seungsoo tidak perlu memforsir diri dan berakhir diberhentikan dari pekerjaan karena masalah kesehatan. 

Kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak hadir dalam kehidupan Jongin, pria itu tidak akan terjerat perasaan hina yang dibenci semua orang.

Kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak jatuh cinta pada muridnya sendiri, yang jelas menentang norma, dia tidak akan kehilangan kakaknya.

Kalau saja dia tidak pernah ada. Kalau saja dia tidak pernah dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Kalau saja Tuhan tidak pernah menciptakannya.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat lelah. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia memejamkan mata dan tak pernah bangun lagi. Setidaknya dia bisa bertemu keluarganya dan memohon pengampunan mereka. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu muncul lagi di hadapan Jongin dan mengusik hidupnya.

Benteng pertahanan diri yang dibangun Kyungsoo dengan susah payah akhirnya hancur. Sepasang bahunya bergetar hebat disusul oleh isakan keras. Tangan mungilnya menutupi wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Dia malu. Dia tidak ingin menangis. Tapi beban ini terlalu berat. Dia sudah tak sanggup lagi menanggungnya. 

“Maaf, Jongin... maafkan aku...”

Sepasang lengan kokoh menyelimuti Kyungsoo dalam satu pelukan hangat. Menenggelamkan sosok rapuhnya dalam dekapan. Sementara satu sentuhan membelai lembut puncak kepala yang masih tertunduk. Semua tindakan itu bertujuan untuk menenangkan. Tapi efek yang ditimbulkan justru memicu tangisan lebih keras.

Kebaikan hati Jongin tak pernah berubah. Dan Kyungsoo sadar, dia telah menyakiti orang yang salah.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Semua yang kau minta sudah kulakukan. Bersih tanpa jejak. Bisa kuminta bayaranku sekarang?”

“Kenapa terburu – buru sekali? Kita bahkan belum sampai di Shanghai. Bagaimana caramu kabur di tengah samudera seperti ini?”

“Oh, kau yakin kapal ini bisa tiba di Shanghai dengan selamat? Bukankah kau yang meminta—“

“Oke, oke, aku tahu kau tidak mau mati bersamaku. Tidak perlu menyudutkanku begitu.”

“Aku tidak menyudutkanmu. Bagaimanapun kaulah yang membantuku kabur dari dua polisi Jepang itu tadi siang..”

“Aku hanya merasa kita punya kepentingan yang sama.”

“Simbiosis mutualisme, eh?”

Seringai berbahaya di wajah yang tertutup tudung hoodie putih merekah. Tatapan setajam belati terarah pada partner yang sedang memainkan ponsel sambil sesekali meneguk wine merah dari gelasnya.

“Aku sudah mengirimkan nomor akun virtualku di bank. Kau bisa memastikan sendiri nominalnya.”

“Hoo, senang berbisnis denganmu.... Tuan Park? Atau Tuan Im? Hahahaha.”

“Lakukan sesukamu, Tuan Shim.”

“ _ Anyway _ , aku masih terkejut kau memukulnya dengan begitu keras.”

“Apakah itu pujian?”

“Menurutmu?”

Tawa iblis berkumandang. Pemiliknya menghempaskan diri di atas ranjang dengan santai.

“Aku sempat ragu waktu kau bilang tidak ingin dia terlibat.”

“Berterimakasihlah karena aku telah menyelesaikan kekacauan kecil yang hampir kau lakukan. Sudah kubilang, jangan muncul di depannya. Tapi kau tetap melakukan itu.”

“Aku hanya memberi salam agar dia sedikit mengingatku.”

“ _ Bullshit _ . Mana mungkin seseorang melupakan pembunuh orang tuanya.”

“Well, kau sendiri berusaha membuatnya tertinggal di Hakata.”

“Dia punya akses yang kubutuhkan.”

“Jadi, kau tetap akan berkilah? Gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa kau sedikit peduli pada keselamatannya?”

“Tidak ada gunanya kita membahas ini. Aku akan membawakan sarapan untukmu. Jangan pernah sekalipun meninggalkan kabin. Mengerti?”

“ _ Roger _ !”

Tepat setelah pintu tertutup, sosok bertubuh tinggi tegap itu menarik laci terbawah di samping ranjang. Dengan penuh nafsu membunuh, dia menatap lembaran foto lusuh di laci itu. Sebuah foto yang merekam wajah serupa wajahnya. 

“Namamu boleh berubah jadi Kim. Tapi kau tetap tidak bisa lari dari kakakmu ini. Tunggu aku, Jongin.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Suasana restoran di  _ Black Pearl deck _ pagi itu cukup ramai. Banyak pengunjung memadati kursi di sekitar stage yang berlokasi di samping restoran. Beberapa dari mereka sibuk memotret singer yang sedang bernyanyi. Tak diragukan lagi, mereka adalah fans. Jika tidak, mana mungkin mereka tampak sangat bahagia ketika tak sengaja bertatapan dengan penyanyi laki – laki bersuara tinggi itu? 

Suara merdu mendayu itu rupanya tidak efektif bagi tiga orang yang mengisi meja di sisi kiri restoran. Satu orang tampak melamun, sementara dua orang lainnya cukup menikmati menu sarapan di piring masing – masing. Setidaknya hingga laki – laki paling dewasa di antara mereka menyadari ada yang salah dengan pria muda di hadapannya.

Xiao Zhan menyiku Wang Yibo, berisyarat ke arah teman mereka yang sedang menusuk – nusuk kulit dumpling tanpa minat. Pikiran orang itu jelas berkelana entah ke mana. Menyisakan raga yang tampak seperti rumah tak berpenghuni.

“Kau tidak suka  _ zongzi _ , Jongin?” teguran Wang Yibo membuat Jongin tersentak kaget.

“Kalau kau tidak suka, ganti saja menunya,” Xiao Zhan menambahkan. 

Jongin menatap dumpling malang di piringnya sekilas, kemudian meletakkan sumpit. Selera makannya menguap. Bukan karena cita rasa masakan yang mengecewakan, hanya saja Jongin memang sedang banyak pikiran. Sebagai pihak tertua, Xiao Zhan dapat langsung menebak hanya dengan melihat ekspresi di wajah tampan itu. 

“Kazuya- _ san _ dan Jin- _ san _ masih melacak nomor misterius semalam. Aku juga sudah meminta anak buahku untuk mengawasi Kyungsoo secara diam – diam. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Jongin,” Xiao Zhan berusaha menenangkan. 

Jongin mengangguk ,”Terimakasih, ge.”

Wang Yibo meletakkan sebuah foto  _ close up _ di meja. Wajah seorang laki – laki berusia sekitar 28 tahun terpampang pada lembaran polaroid kecil itu. Tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari reaksi Jongin, pria muda itu menjelaskan,

“Ini adalah salah satu orang yang kucurigai sebagai anak Park Jungsoo. Dia tidak memiliki silsilah keluarga yang jelas. Sebelumnya dia tinggal di Ilsan, lalu pergi ke Amerika untuk menempuh pendidikan. Anak buahku sudah menelusuri jejaknya di Amerika, tapi mereka tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun. Tiga tahun lalu dia muncul kembali di Korea dan menjadi donatur Rumah Sakit Asan di Gangneung.”

Jongin ingat satu hal. Sebelum menjadi nahkoda The Star, Park Jungsoo dan keluarganya tinggal di Gangneung. Istrinya bekerja di Rumah Sakit Asan sebagai perawat. Jongin tidak dapat memastikan kecurigaan Wang Yibo. Tapi dia tetap harus waspada dengan segala kemungkinan. Kalau memang benar orang ini adalah target yang dia cari, maka warisan dendam dua puluh tahun lalu dapat segera berakhir.

Jongin menatap Wang Yibo, “Aku ingin profil lengkap orang ini,” ujarnya.

“Tentu. Kita bisa mengambilnya di kabinku,” sahut Wang Yibo.

Mereka pun sepakat untuk menuju kabin putra tunggal Wang Youngchen itu. Penundaan bukanlah pilihan tepat bagi urusan sepenting ini. Jongin tidak mau ambil resiko mengingat yang dihadapinya adalah bayangan tanpa wujud. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya agar bisa fokus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Oh, Jongin belum patah arang. Dia optimis dapat merebut hati Kyungsoo kembali. Sikap pria itu semalam telah cukup membuktikan bahwa dia masih punya kesempatan. Andai perasaan Kyungsoo padanya telah berubah, Jongin tetap tidak akan menyerah. Dia punya seribu satu cara untuk membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta lagi padanya.

Karena bagi Jongin, jatuh cinta adalah sebuah kemewahan yang hanya dapat dia rasakan sekali seumur hidup.

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ Come into my arms, i’ll hold you tight _

_ Please don’t hide it my dear _

_ Come to me just the way you are _

(Kim Jongdae – Shall we?)

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo mengawali hari ketiga Moonlight Cruise dengan berondongan pertanyaan dari Hyunsik ketika mereka bertemu untuk sarapan bersama. Kawan lamanya itu sangat terkejut melihat luka di kepala Kyungsoo. Dia langsung menuntut penjelasan tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh di tangga. Untunglah saat itu ada Baekhyun yang ikut meyakinkan Hyunsik.

Usai sarapan, Hyunsik mengajak Kyungsoo berkeliling The Eve sebagai penebusan dosa. Rupanya dia merasa tak enak hati lantaran meninggalkan Kyungsoo di Venice Carnaval. Kebetulan sekali tidak ada meeting hari ini. Kyungsoo pun menerima ajakan kawan lamanya itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun harus pergi karena ada jadwal pribadi.

Selama empat jam lebih mereka berjalan – jalan ke seluruh dek. Dan Hyunsik benar – benar menjadi  _ tour guide _ yang baik. Dia hafal seluk – beluk The Eve. Dia juga tahu berbagai  _ event _ selama pelayaran berlangsung. Kepribadian Hyunsik yang supel membuatnya mudah berteman dengan siapapun, baik pengunjung atau ABK The Eve. Dari merekalah dia mendapatkan semua informasi itu.

Setelah puas berkeliling shopping center di Diamond Deck, melihat pertunjukan sirkus di Eldorado Deck, serta menonton film di Angel Deck, Kyungsoo dan Hyunsik beristirahat di Universe Deck. Mereka telah mencicipi berbagai makanan dan minuman di berbagai tempat, kini saatnya bersantai di area terbuka dekat kolam renang, beratap langit cerah yang dihiasi gumpalan awan. 

Menghabiskan waktu bersama Hyunsik bagaikan menemukan oasis di padang pasir. Kehadirannya terasa sangat menghibur. Tak hanya berbagi pengalaman, dia juga pandai memancing tawa Kyungsoo dengan berbagai cerita lucu. Kyungsoo sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka sekarang ini. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa sekolah, di mana permasalahan utama yang ada hanyalah lulus dengan nilai tinggi. Selebihnya mereka bisa bebas bermain di game center, pergi ke festival antar sekolah, ikut  _ study tour _ , dan jalan – jalan di akhir pekan. 

Suara riak air kolam yang berpadu dengan hembusan angin membuat Kyungsoo rileks. Tiba – tiba saja dia teringat kejadian tadi malam, ketika dia meluapkan tangis di depan Jongin. Sungguh, semua itu terjadi di luar kendali. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa bertindak se- _ childish _ itu. Seorang laki – laki berusia hampir tiga puluh tahun berurai air mata bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Apalagi itu dilakukan di depan laki – laki lain yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya. 

Yah, setidaknya hubungan mereka sudah membaik sekarang. Kyungsoo sudah meminta maaf. Jongin juga sudah memaafkannya. Mereka bahkan telah bertukar nomor ponsel. Itu saja sudah cukup. Kyungsoo tidak akan menuntut apa – apa lagi. Perpisahan mereka terjadi karena keputusan sepihaknya. Jadi, biarlah semua rasa yang tersisa dia pendam sendiri. Anggap saja itu hukuman karena telah menyakiti orang sebaik Kim Jongin. 

“Kyungsoo, apa kau ingat ibuku?” Hyunsik mendadak bertanya. 

Di kepala Kyungsoo langsung terbayang siluet seorang wanita cantik berambut sebahu. Bibirnya tipis, matanya lembut, tubuhnya kurus. Hyunsik adalah anak yang mandiri. Dia tinggal bersama ibunya yang jarang di rumah karena harus bekerja. Kyungsoo hanya satu kali bertemu saat mengerjakan tugas di rumah Hyunsik. Meskipun tanpa riasan, wanita itu tetap tampak cantik.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo merespon, Hyunsik telah kembali bersuara.

“Ibuku sudah meninggal karena sakit, setahun setelah kami tinggal di Amerika.”

Lagi – lagi kabar duka. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo seketika merasa sangat lelah. Pandangannya bergulir ke arah Hyunsik. Teman baiknya semasa SMA itu tampak memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi muram. Padahal sebelumnya dia begitu riang gembira.

“Aku turut berduka, Hyunsik.”

“Terimakasih,” Hyunsik tersenyum kecil. “Sebelum meninggal, ibu memintaku untuk melakukan satu hal. Tapi permintaan itu bertentangan dengan keinginanku. Menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana?”

“Kalau boleh aku tahu, hal seperti apa?”

“Aku tidak bisa jelaskan. Tapi jika kau jadi aku, manakah yang akan kau pilih? Permintaan ibumu atau keinginanmu?”

Pertanyaan Hyunsik memutar ulang memori Kyungsoo pada saat terakhir bersama kakaknya. Saat itu Kyungsoo dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang sulit.  _ ‘Kembalilah ke jalan yang benar’ _ dari Seungsoo berarti melupakan Jongin sementara Kyungsoo sangat mencintainya. 

Kyungsoo sadar benar keputusan untuk mengikuti permintaan Seungsoo akan sangat tidak adil bagi Jongin. Tapi dia tidak bisa bersikap egois. Kyungsoo tidak cukup berani mempertahankan hubungan yang menyebabkan kematian satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang tersisa. 

“Setiap keputusan punya konsekuensi, Hyunsik,” Kyungsoo berujar pelan, begitu samar hingga nyaris tak terdengar. “Pikirkan baik – baik sebelum kau memilih. Pastikan kau mampu menanggung konsekuensi dari keputusanmu itu.”

Itu adalah jawaban yang sangat defensif, Kyungsoo tahu. Tapi Hyunsik tetap menunjukkan reaksi positif. Tatapannya kembali riang dan bersahabat. 

“Saranmu sangat membantu, Kyungsoo- _ yah _ . Terimakasih,” senyuman hangat melengkung di bibirnya. “Oh, nanti malam ada  _ firework party _ . Kemungkinan hanya tampak bagus jika kau berada di tiga dek teratas.”

“Benarkah?”

“Ya. Aku tahu spot yang bagus untuk melihatnya. Jika kau mau, kita bisa pergi bersama.”

Kyungsoo mengangguk, “Tentu. Aku akan menghubungimu.”

“Hei, aku bisa menjemputmu. Di mana kabinmu?”

“ _ Eldorado deck _ , suite room 312.”

Hyunsik bersiul, “Wow,  _ suite room _ ,” ledeknya.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa. “Kau sendiri?” dia balik bertanya.

“ _ Cloud Nine deck _ , regular room 705.”

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Hyunsik harus pergi karena ada urusan. Sementara Kyungsoo masih bertahan di tempat. Namun, baru lima menit berlalu dia terganggu oleh suara dering telepon genggam. Ternyata itu adalah ponsel Hyunsik. Mungkin saja terjatuh. 

_ Dia pasti akan sangat kesulitan tanpa ini _ , pikir Kyungsoo. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia memutuskan untuk mengejar Hyunsik. Kawan lamanya itu pasti belum pergi jauh. 

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Siluet Hyunsik tak juga tampak meski Kyungsoo sudah mencari. Jauh lebih efektif jika Kyungsoo langsung mendatangi kabinnya saja.

Koridor kabin reguler di dek ketujuh agak lengang siang itu. Lokasi kabin Hyunsik terletak di ujung, jauh dari tangga. Lampu yang tidak begitu terang menghadirkan perasaan aneh ketika Kyungsoo menginjakan kaki di sana. Dia pun segera menepis perasaan itu dan bergegas.

Setibanya di depan kabin 312, Kyungsoo melihat ada cahaya dari celah pintu yang agak terbuka. Hyunsik pasti ada di dalam. Meski demikian, Kyungsoo tetap mengetuk pintu dan memanggilnya.

“Hyunsik-ah?”

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo mengetuk lagi.

“Hyunsik-ah? Ini aku, Kyungsoo. Apa kau di dalam?”

Bukan jawaban yang Kyungsoo terima, melainkan pintu terbuka lebih lebar. Kekosongan menyapa. Hyunsik tidak ada.

Kyungsoo meragu di koridor. Haruskan dia masuk? Bukankah itu melanggar privasi? Atau haruskah dia kembali lagi nanti? Tapi, itu terlalu merepotkan.

Setelah berdebat dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk masuk saja. Dia cuma ingin mengembalikan ponsel. Jadi dia hanya perlu meletakkan ponsel di meja, lalu pergi.Seharusnya itu pekerjaan yang mudah.

Namun karena terlalu buru – buru, tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo menyenggol sebuah jurnal hitam. Benda tebal itu jatuh dan terbuka tepat di satu halaman yang menyimpan sebuah foto usang. 

Seorang pria berseragam pelaut, bocah laki - laki, dan seorang wanita berbaju perawat mengisi lembaran polaroid. Kyungsoo mengenali wanita di foto sebagai ibu Hyunsik. Berarti anak kecil dan pria berseragam adalah Hyunsik dan ayahnya.

Kyungsoo segera memasukkan foto ke dalam jurnal. Dia hendak meletakkan benda itu di tempat semula ketika sebuah lipatan kertas tersembul dari halaman lain. Entah apa yang merasuki Kyungsoo, rasa penasaran tiba – tiba saja mendorongnya untuk membuka lipatan itu.

Dan Kyungsoo begitu terperanjat. Ada  _ Id cardnya _ yang hilang di dalam lipatan kertas. Dia juga mengenali pola yang memenuhi lembaran kertas. Itu desain rancangan The Eve, lengkap dengan seluruh bagian di setiap dek. Sebagai orang yang berperan dalam proyek Exodus Cruise, Kyungsoo tahu desain ini adalah rahasia perusahaan. Lalu, kenapa bisa dimiliki Hyunsik? Kenapa juga  _ id card _ Kyungsoo ada di tangannya?

Deringan ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Caller id di layar menuliskan nama ‘Kim Jongin’. 

“Hallo?” Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan.

**_“Kau di mana?”_ **

“Jongin? Aku—“

**_“Katakan saja kau ada di mana???”_** suara di seberang sambungan terdengar panik. 

“Aku di kabin temanku, Im Hyunsik.”

**_“Keluar dari sana sekarang juga! Cepat, Kyungsoo!!!”_ **

Belum sempat Kyungsoo memahami keadaan, seseorang telah menyergapnya dari belakang. Bau menyengat  _ chloroform _ bekerja lebih cepat dan merenggut kesadarannya. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Ketika mendapati pintu kabin Wang Yibo tidak terkunci, Jongin merasakan suatu kejanggalan. Dan firasatnya terbukti begitu file berisi informasi tentang orang yang dicurigai kawan baiknya itu raib. Rupanya musuh mereka bergerak lebih cepat. Orang – orang Xiao Zhan bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang menyelinap ke kabin Wang Yibo. 

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mengumpulkan ulang data – data yang telah dicuri. Dengan semua koneksi yang ada, informasi baru pun dapat dihimpun. Dan dari informasi itu tercetuslah sebuah nama yang bahkan tidak ada dalam daftar penumpang The Eve. Apakah orang itu bukan target yang dicari Jongin? Ataukah dia menggunakan pion untuk menjalankan rencananya?

Sebelum pertanyaan itu terjawab, ponsel Jongin kembali menerima pesan gambar dari nomor misterius lain. Kali ini menunjukkan sebuah ruangan seperti kabin. Dengan siluet seorang pria membelakangi kamera. Meski hanya dari belakang, Jongin langsung tahu itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Kepanikan menyerang. Perasaan cemas di hatinya bermanifestasi menjadi rasa takut begitu dia menghubungi Kyungsoo dan mendengar nama orang yang dicurigai Wang Yibo disebut olehnya.

Im Hyunsik.

Lalu, komunikasi terputus. 

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin segera berlari menemui Siwon—yang saat itu sedang bersama beberapa petinggi Cosmic Railway—dan meminta rekaman CCTV di pintu masuk The Eve. Tentu saja hal ini ditolak. Beruntung Xiao Zhan mampu meredam ketegangan antara Jongin dan pihak perusahaan. Setelah mendengar penjelasan CEO Uniq Nine itu, akhirnya Siwon memberi izin. 

Semua mata di ruangan mengamati wajah para penumpang yang sedang menjalani  _ body checking _ satu per satu. Dan Im Hyunsik benar ada di antara mereka. Rupanya dia membeli tiket dengan identitas palsu. 

Lalu, nama siapa yang dia gunakan? Di mana kabinnya?

Jongin tidak tahu. Dia sungguh tidak tahu. 

Satu hal yang pasti. Dia harus menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Senja mengurai temaram di angkasa. Biru lazuardi perlahan berubah menjadi gelap. The Eve berlayar penuh keanggunan membelah samudera. Lampu beraneka warna dan ukuran berkelap – kelip menghiasi seluruh sudut kapal pesiar itu. Kerumunan orang memadati tiga dek teratas. Masing -masing dari mereka menginginkan tempat strategis untuk melihat pertunjukan kembang api yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.  _ Firework Party _ dipastikan dapat menyedot perhatian seluruh peserta Exodus Cruise malam ini. 

Kemeriahan itu berbanding terbalik dengan situasi di sebuah tempat yang berada tepat satu lantai di atas ruang mesin. Daerah itu tak bisa diakses kecuali oleh ABK dan staf. Beberapa teknisi kapal yang bertugas mengontrol pun hanya datang bergiliran dalam rentang waktu tertentu. Wajar jika wilayah di sekitar tempat itu begitu lengang dan sepi, nyaris tak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan.

Dan di salah satu ruangan luas berisi tumpukan barang , seorang pria dengan tangan dan kaki terikat merasa hidupnya sudah berakhir. Sepasang mata bulat terbelalak lebar. Keterkejutan besar tersorot jelas dari manik hitam itu. 

Jika ini mimpi, Kyungsoo berharap bisa segera terbangun. Agar dua orang di hadapannya hilang. Agar mereka tidak lagi berpura – pura menjadi orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Agar mereka berhenti menyamar dengan memakai wajah Im Hyunsik dan Kim Jongin.

Sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk menerima kenyataan yang baru saja terungkap. Bahwa Im Hyunsik—kawan lamanya—adalah putra tunggal Park Jungsoo. Dan bahwa pembunuh orang tuanya—buronan dengan kode nama Kai—adalah kakak kembar Jongin.

Setelah suaminya bunuh diri di dalam sel, Im Yoona membawa pergi anak semata wayang mereka dari Gangneung. Dia juga mengubah nama Park Hyungsik menjadi Im Hyunsik karena tidak mau anaknya dikenal sebagai anak narapidana. Begitu banyak pihak yang hendak mengulik misteri tenggelamnya The Star menyebabkan mereka seringkali berpindah rumah, hingga akhirnya menetap di Ilsan. Tekad kuat seorang ibulah yang membuat Yoona sanggup membesarkan Hyunsik. Dia baru menceritakan kebenaran saat putranya lulus SMA. Setahun kemudian, Im Yoona meninggal dunia.

‘Pergi ke Amerika’ sebenarnya hanya bohong belaka, karena saat itu Hyunsik sibuk mengumpulkan serpihan kasus 20 tahun lalu yang melibatkan ayahnya. Benih dendam mulai berakar begitu dia mendengar kabar tentang Exodus Cruise. Di mata Hyunsik, proyek itu adalah cara untuk menghapus kegagalan yang menimpa Moonlight Cruise. Dan Hyunsik tidak akan tinggal diam. Jika The Star harus tenggelam di Laut Tiongkok Timur, maka The Eve tidak akan bisa tiba di Shanghai. Dia tidak akan membiarkan keturunan Shim Jaewon hidup tenang.

Seolah mendukung rencana itu, takdir mempertemukan Hyunsik dengan Shim Youngmin—pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal dengan nama Kai. Salah satu dari putra kembar Shim Jaewon. Sosok antagonis yang lahir dari penderitaan masa kecil. Dibesarkan tanpa kasih sayang, menerima perlakuan buruk setiap hari, serta menjadi pelampiasan amarah dan kebencian sang ibu terhadap mantan suaminya. 

Hingga di usia 15 tahun, dia nekat membunuh ibunya sendiri lalu pulang ke Korea. Saat berada di Ilsan, dia mendapati kenyataan bahwa kehidupan adiknya—Jongin—jauh lebih beruntung. Bahkan setelah ayah mereka meninggal dunia, dia diadopsi oleh keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya. 

Kai sangat marah. Emosinya dilampiaskan pada sepasang suami istri malang. Dia tak peduli tindakan brutalnya dipergoki anak dari suami istri itu. Kai justru merasa senang. Dia ingin semua orang menderita. Dia ingin semua orang merasakan ketakutan yang dulu dia rasakan. Dia ingin semua orang menangis seperti yang dulu dia lakukan di bawah kaki ibunya. Sejak itu, Kai kembali ke Jepang dan hidup dengan merenggut nyawa orang lain. Dia sangat menikmati bermain kucing – kucingan dengan kepolisian Jepang.

Kai dan Hyunsik kemudian bekerja sama. Hyunsik memakai identitas palsu untuk mendapatkan tiket The Eve. Dia juga mencuri  _ id card _ kyungsoo agar memiliki akses untuk mendapatkan denah lengkap kapal pesiar itu. Sementara Kai bergabung dari Hakata dengan membawa perangkat bahan peledak. Dia merakitnya di kabin Hyunsik dan meletakkannya di empat titik berbeda. Dia juga yang mengirim foto Kyungsoo untuk memancing reaksi Jongin.

Aliansi keduanya dibangun di atas motif serupa. Balas dendam. Hyunsik ingin menggagalkan pelayaran perdana The Eve, sementara target Kai adalah Jongin. Takdir mereka saling terkait seperti sarang laba – laba. Dan Kyungsoo terjebak di antaranya.

“Hei, Hyunsik. Reaksi temanmu ini tidak seru. Apakah dia terlalu syok sampai tidak bisa bersuara? Jangan – jangan dia tidak paham penjelasanmu.”

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. Tak sanggup melihat seringai iblis itu di wajah Jongin. 

“Pergilah, Kai. Sebelum tempat ini diketahui mereka,” satu suara dingin terdengar. Pemiliknya meraih remote kecil dari tangan Kai.

“Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa di neraka, Im Hyunsik.”

Tawa kecil terdengar samar sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. Setelah rekannya pergi, Hyunsik menghela nafas panjang. Sebentar lagi  _ Firework Party _ akan dimulai. Bersamaan dengan meluncurnya kembang api pertama, dia juga akan meledakkan bom yang ada di ruang mesin. Hyunsik memang berniat tenggelam bersama The Eve. Toh, dia sudah tak punya keluarga. Tidak ada artinya dia hidup.

“Apa kau ingat pertanyaanku di  _ Universe deck _ , Kyungsoo? Permintaan ibuku sebenarnya adalah menghentikan rencana ini. Tapi itu tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku. Jadi, aku siap menerima segala konsekuensi dari keputusan yang kupilih. Aku akan tetap menenggelamkan The Eve, seperti yang dilakukan Shim Jaewon dua puluh tahun lalu.”

Hyunsik beranjak, duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Dia menyandarkan kepala ke dinding dan menatap langit – langit ruangan dengan tatapan aneh.

“Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu. Aku sudah berusaha membuatmu tertahan di Hakata, tapi kau tetap kembali ke sini. Jika kau tidak ke kabinku, mungkin aku bisa memberimu kesempatan menyaksikan pesta kembang api seperti penumpang lainnya.”

Hening memuncak. Kyungsoo masih tak mau membuka mata.

“Aku juga tahu semua kisah hidupmu dari penyadap yang kupasang di kabin Jongin. Karena itulah, lebih baik kau mati bersamaku. Supaya kita bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga. Mereka sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Bukan begitu, Kyungsoo?”

Senyum kecil terulas di wajah dingin Hyunsik. Dia sama sekali tak melihat setetes bulir bening mengalir dari sudut mata yang terpejam.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kai bersiul riang di sepanjang koridor Love Shot. Terbayang jelas nominal uang yang bisa dia menghabiskan nanti. Tentu setelah dia kabur. Dia sudah menyusun rencana matang. Sebuah  _ speed boat _ akan segera datang dan membawanya pergi dari kapal yang akan menjadi bangkai ini. Dia akan bersembunyi di Shanghai beberapa hari, lalu mulai menikmati hidupnya.

Setidaknya itulah yang diyakini Kai sampai tubuhnya tiba – tiba limbung. Seseorang menubruknya dari titik gelap. Mereka berguling – guling di lantai, yang satu ingin membebaskan diri sementara yang lain tak ingin melepaskan. Pukulan – pukulan keras saling menghantam. Dua tubuh tegap berusaha keras untuk mendominasi lawan. 

Kai didorong ke dinding, lehernya dikunci sekuat tenaga. Dibawah penerangan, terlihat dua wajah yang sama persis. Tanpa perbedaan sedikitpun.

“Hai, Shim Jongin! Apa kabar?” Kai berseringai.

Jongin menggeram sengit, “Di mana dia???”

_ “Guess where?” _

_ “Bastard!!!” _

Jongin melayangkan pukulan, tapi Kai berhasil mengelak. Kali ini dia membalik posisi mereka. Jongin terkunci di lantai. Pandangannya sempat buram saat Kai membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai.

_ “Go die with him!! Just die, Jongin!!!” _

Tendangan keras diarahkan ke rusuk kanan Kai. Disusul oleh pukulan membabi buta. Kai tersungkur. Wajahnya babak belur. Sebagai orang yang tumbuh besar di lingkungan keras tentu dia tidak mudah tumbang. Sekuat apapun Jongin berusaha menaklukan, saudara kembarnya itu selalu bangkit lagi. Dia bahkan mengeluarkan benda dari balik pinggang.

Jongin terpaku di tempat. Pandangannya tertambat pada benda berwarna hitam mengkilat di tangan Kai.  _ Desert Eagle _ , sebuah senjata api kaliber tinggi yang dapat membuat sasaran tembaknya meledak. 

Kai tertawa penuh kemenangan. Lidahnya terjulur meraup darah di sudut bibir dengan beringas. “Ada peredam suara di  _ handgun _ ini. Kau bisa mati dengan tenang, Shim Jongin!”

“Urusanmu denganku, Shim Youngmin! Bukan dengan Kyungsoo!”

Kai mendengus, “ _ I don’t care _ ! Aku suka melihat dia menangis. Apalagi di depan mayat orang tuanya yang sudah kubunuh malam itu.”

Jongin berpikir keras sementara Kai tertawa terbahak – bahak. Dia harus merebut senjata mematikan buatan Israel itu. Jika salah langkah sedikit saja, maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

“ _ So _ , Jongin, ucapkan salam pada ibumu di neraka!”

Kai begitu bernafsu menarik pelatuk pistol, tapi sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di tengkuknya. Senjata di tangan Kai terlepas, meluncur ke kaki Jongin. Dengan sigap, Jongin menjauhkan senjata itu. Kemudian dia menatap lima orang pria yang menahan pergerakan Kai. Dua orang di antaranya adalah Akanish Jin dan Kamenashi Kazuya, polisi Jepang yang memang sedang memburu Kai. Mereka menyamar sebagai orang – orang dari Joker Entertainment.

_ “Konban wa, Kira-san! _ ” (Selamat malam, Tuan Pembunuh!)

_ “Keikoku shimasu! Ika sete! _ ” (Kuperingatkan kau! Lepaskan aku!)

_ “Damare _ !” (Diam!)

_ “Hanase! Chikuso! _ ” (Lepaskan aku! Sialan!)

Kai berontak sekuat tenaga, namun tetap gagal melepaskan diri. Dia menatap Jongin penuh kebencian dan berteriak melampiaskan amarah dalam umpatan – umpatan kasar. Jin segera membekap mulutnya sementara Kazuya memborgol tangannya di belakang punggung. 

“Serahkan orang ini padaku dan Jin,” ujar Kazuya menatap Jongin. “Cepat kau cari Kyungsoo!”

“Tapi, bagaimana dengan—“ 

“Xiao Zhan dan Yibo sudah menemukan empat bom yang ada di kapal pesiar ini,” Jin menyela. “Orang – orang mereka sedang berusaha menjinakkannya.”

Jongin mengangguk. Dia merasa sedikit lega. Sekarang dia bisa fokus untuk menemukan Im Hyunsik dan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Bersama tiga orang suruhan Siwon, pencarian pun dilanjutkan.

Degupan jantung Jongin berlomba dengan kecepatan kakinya. Persendiannya terasa ngilu. Dia belum beristirahat sama sekali. Pencarian Kyungsoo yang dilakukan secara diam – diam sangat memakan waktu. Dengan dalih meminimalisir penyusupan, Siwon memerintahkan petugas keamanan untuk memeriksa setiap kabin. Jongin sudah tidak peduli bagaimana cara sang sepupu menghandle situasi. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo

Pencarian baru menemukan titik terang menjelang senja, ketika mereka mencapai dek ketujuh. Penggeledahan kabin reguler kosong bernomor 705 menghasilkan dua buah tiket atas nama Im Junghwan dan Asakura Kaito, foto lusuh Jongin, foto keluarga Park Jungsoo, id card Kyungsoo, desain lengkap The Eve, dan sebuah jurnal hitam. Dari jurnal itulah terungkap semua rencana Hyunsik dari awal hingga akhir. 

Tugas pun dibagi. Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo, dan orang – orangnya mencari lalu menjinakkan bom yang tersebar di empat tempat. Sementara yang lain berpencar untuk menemukan Hyunsik, Kai, dan Kyungsoo. Di luar dugaan, Jongin melihat Kai di koridor sepi  _ Love Shot deck _ . Perkelahian mereka pun menarik perhatian Jin dan Kazuya yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari lokasi. Itulah sebabnya mereka bisa melumpuhkan Kai sebelum sempat melepaskan tembakan ke arah Jongin.

Kai sudah tertangkap. Bom juga sudah dijinakkan. The Eve sudah aman. Tapi jika Kyungsoo tak bisa ditemukan, semua itu tak ada artinya. Semakin lama berlari, Jongin semakin kalut. Dia bisa gila jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu. Batinnya tak henti berdoa di setiap langkah.

_ Kyungsoo, tunggu aku. Kali ini aku akan datang untukmu. _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Hyunsik menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 7 malam. Gemerlap percikan kembang api pertama membias di atas di jendela. Kerumunan di tiga dek teratas pasti sedang terkagum – kagum pada keindahan  _ Firework Party _ . Sudah waktunya The Eve beristirahat, tertidur lelap di dasar laut bersama seluruh isinya.

“Kyungsoo, mari kita pergi,” Hyunsik tersenyum pasrah, mengabaikan gelengan kepala Kyungsoo yang memintanya untuk berhenti.

Kelopak mata Hyunsik tertutup, bersama dengan gerak ibu jari yang menekan tombol remote di tangannya. Dia begitu tenang menanti ledakan yang—tak kunjung datang.

Spontan, Hyunsik menatap bingung pada benda kecil di tangannya. Berulang kali dia menekan empat tombol remote yang seharusnya memicu ledakan. Tapi seberapa keras pun dia menekan, tak ada yang terjadi. 

Tak ada ledakan di ruang mesin. Tak ada ledakan di anjungan. Tak ada ledakan di bagasi. Dan tak ada ledakan di ruang penyimpanan sekoci.

Ketenangan Hyunsik berubah menjadi kepanikan. Dia sadar ada yang salah. Apalagi saat pintu besi ruangan itu menjeblak terbuka. Beberapa orang menyerbu masuk. Mereka adalah Jongin dan anak buah Xiao Zhan. Hyunsik langsung meraih Kyungsoo dan menjadikan sebagai tameng.

“Jangan mendekat!” ancam Hyunsik.

Jongin yang masih berusaha mengatur napas terkejut luar biasa melihat kondisi Kyungsoo. Kaki dan tangannya terikat, begitu juga mulutnya terikat sapu tangan. Sepasang matanya menatap nanar, sedangkan wajahnya pucat pasi, basah entah karena air mata atau keringat atau bahkan keduanya. 

Amarah Jongin membuncah. Demi Tuhan, jika tidak melihat belati di leher pria itu, mungkin Jongin sudah menerjang Hyunsik dan menghajarnya habis – habisan. Dia harus mengendalikan diri dan berpikir jernih. Bagaimanapun keselamatan Kyungsoo adalah prioritas utama. 

“Im Hyunsik, dengarkan aku! Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik – baik.”

“Diam, Kim Jongin! Kau telah menggagalkan rencanaku.”

“Hyunsik, yang kau benci adalah ayahku. Jangan libatkan orang lain dalam masalah ini,” Jongin berusaha bernegosiasi. “Kau bisa lakukan apapun padaku. Tapi jangan sakiti Kyungsoo dan penumpang kapal pesiar ini. Mereka tidak bersalah padamu.”

Hyunsik tertawa seperti maniak, “Tidak semudah itu. Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa ketenangan. Kau tidak akan mengerti penderitaanku dan ibuku atas perbuatan ayahmu. Kau tidak akan paham rasanya selalu berganti identitas. Tidak akan!”

Pria China bernama Zhang Yixing di belakang Jongin sudah siaga dengan senjata di tangan. Satu perintah Jongin sudah cukup baginya untuk melepaskan tembakan. Tapi itu terlalu beresiko. Kyungsoo bisa saja menjadi sasaran peluru.

Sementara itu, tangan yang mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo gemetar. Kyungsoo tahu kawan lamanya itu gugup dan takut, sama seperti dirinya. Setelah rencana besarnya gagal, Hyunsik pasti merasa bingung. Dia kehilangan arah dan pegangan. Apalagi kondisinya saat ini terkepung tanpa celah untuk melarikan diri.

Dan meskipun telah dibohongi juga dicelakai, Kyungsoo tetap tak bisa membencinya. Dia masih berharap Hyunsik memiliki kesempatan untuk menata ulang hidupnya yang berantakan.

“Hyunsik, tolong jauhkan benda itu,” bujuk Jongin. “Katakan apa yang kau mau. Aku akan melakukannya.”

“Baiklah. Aku ingin kalian menjauh dari pintu dan biarkan aku lewat.”

“Oke, kau boleh pergi. Tapi tinggalkan Kyungsoo.”

“Ck, ck, ck, kau pikir aku bodoh, hm?” Hyunsik semakin menekan belatinya. Goresan merah meninggalkan bekas di kulit putih itu.

Jongin meraung, “Lepaskan dia sekarang!”

“Jangan bermain – main denganku!!!”

Pria – pria bersenjata semakin waspada.  _ Safety lock _ pada  _ handgun _ telah terbuka. Sekali  _ trigger  _ ditarik, maka timah panas akan melesat cepat. Dua kubu berlawanan terlibat ketegangan yang menyesakkan.

“Cukup sampai disini, Park Hyungsik,” suara berat terdengar. “Ayah dan ibumu akan sedih jika mereka tahu kau jadi seperti ini.” 

Seorang pria tampan berusia awal 40-an melangkah masuk. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Garis wajahnya tegas. Wibawa yang kuat menguar dari pria itu. Tak sedikit pun keterkejutan dia tampakkan. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan reaksi Choi Siwon yang berada di belakangnya. 

Hyungsik berdecih, “Jung Yunho.”

Jung Yunho, CEO Star Miracle Corporation—yang namanya disegani kawan maupun lawan bisnis—menatap Hyunsik tajam.

“Aku kenal ayahmu, Hyunsik. Karena pada malam naas 20 tahun lalu, aku berada di kapal yang dikemudikan ayahmu. Dan aku juga kehilangan orang yang kusayangi dalam kecelakaan itu.”

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terperangah. Tak satupun dari mereka mengira, bahwa pria itu adalah saksi hidup kegagalan Moonlight Cruise. Bahwa pria yang memprakarsai terciptanya The Eve adalah korban tenggelamnya The Star. Bahkan Hyunsik tampak sedikit tersentak. Menyebabkan tekanan belati di leher Kyungsoo agak berkurang.

Ketenangan Jung Yunho sangat luar biasa. Dia bagaikan dewa yang turun dari nirwana di tengah medan perang.

“Proyek ini adalah ideku, impianku. Sejak awal aku bercita – cita untuk membuat kapal pesiar agar bisa dikemudikan ayahmu. Sayang, takdir berkata lain. Aku turut berduka atas apa yang menimpamu dan keluargamu. Tapi, percayalah, Park Jungsoo yang kukenal tidak pernah berharap anak yang sangat dia banggakan terbuai oleh dendam. Dia pasti ingin anaknya memiliki kehidupan normal yang sukses.”

Ekspresi dingin di wajah Hyunsik retak. Di balik topeng kemarahannya tersimpan raut putus asa seseorang yang kehilangan tumpuan.  _ Tremor _ di tangannya semakin jelas. Manik matanya kehilangan fokus. Dia tahu dirinya telah kalah. Dia tahu bahwa pengorbanannya bertahun – tahun akan sia – sia. 

Tiba – tiba saja Hyunsik menjerit keras. Belati di tangannya terangkat tinggi – tinggi, siap menghujam dengan kekuatan penuh. 

Sepersekian detik sebelum benda tajam itu melukai Kyungsoo, Jongin telah menangkapnya. Dengan tangan kosong. Lalu dia merebut Kyungsoo dari kekuasaan Hyunsik dan menyarangkan tendangan di perut pria itu.

Hyunsik terlontar ke belakang lalu jatuh ke lantai. Senjatanya terlepas. Tubuhnya yang tak sempat bangkit langsung diringkus dan diamankan. Sementara Siwon membantu sepupunya melepaskan semua ikatan di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Yunho mendekati Hyunsik tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut. Semua orang berjaga di sekelilingnya, takut kalau – kalau Hyunsik melakukan tindakan diluar perkiraan. Tapi, pemuda itu tidak melakukan apa – apa.

“Semua orang di dunia ini pernah merasa tersudut dan diperlakukan tidak adil. Bukan hanya kau yang berduka atas kejadian yang menenggelamkan The Star. Jika kau ingin The Eve juga tenggelam, lalu apa bedanya dirimu dengan Shim Jaewon yang sangat kau benci?”

Tak ada satupun kata terucap dari bibir Hyunsik. Tidak ada maaf. Tidak ada penyesalan. Pria itu hanya menatap Yunho dingin saat dia digelandang ke luar. 

Setelah mendapatkan kebebasan, Kyungsoo langsung menghambur pada Jongin. Sepasang lengan kurusnya mendekap erat, dua telapak mungilnya mencengkeram kuat. Kyungsoo tak peduli jika Choi Siwon menganggapnya aneh. Dia hanya ingin memeluk sosok yang bertaruh nyawa untuknya. Yang dengan tangan kosong rela terluka demi dirinya. 

Kyungsoo tak ingin kehilangan sosok ini. Tidak untuk alasan apapun. 

Dan perasaan itu tersampaikan ketika sepasang lengan lain membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan intensitas serupa.

Hari itu, dua hati yang terhalang dinding pemisah telah bertemu kembali.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Menjelang fajar, pelabuhan Shanghai kedatangan tamu agung. Siluet anggun yang muncul dari horizon menarik perhatian setiap mata. Mereka terkesan dengan kapal pesiar indah meski hanya memiliki delapan dek. 

_ Firework Party _ semalam berjalan lancar. Seluruh penumpang sangat terkesan. Tak satupun dari mereka tahu, bahwa kapal pesiar yang mereka tumpangi nyaris mengulang sejarah dua puluh tahun lalu. Bahwa tawa canda mereka hampir saja berubah jadi tangisan duka.

Dua orang yang digelandang turun melalui pintu darurat sempat mengundang tanya. Staff The Eve menyebut mereka pencuri. Rangkaian cerita tersusun begitu rapi sehingga identitas sebenarnya dua orang itu tersembunyi.

Untuk sementara, Hyunsik dan Kai akan ditangani oleh kepolisian Shanghai. Xiao Zhan dan Wang Yibo tidak akan melanjutkan pelayaran. Begitupun dengan Akanishi Jin dan Kamenashi Kazuya. Mereka akan menetap di Shanghai untuk mengurus perkara Hyunsik dan Kai. Empat peledak yang berhasil dijinakkan serta benda – benda lain juga disita sebagai barang bukti kejahatan.

Setelah dimintai keterangan oleh pihak polisi Shanghai, Kyungsoo kembali ke kapal. Selama pemeriksaan dia ditemani Jongin yang fasih berbahasa mandarin. Masih ada empat jam tersisa sampai The Eve kembali berlayar. Kyungsoo memanfaatkan waktu untuk menemui Baekhyun yang saat itu baru saja selesai bernyanyi. Dia menunggu Kyungsoo ditemani seorang pria berambut ikal dan bertubuh tinggi. Jongin mengenalinya sebagai Park Chanyeol, komposer lagu yang lebih dikenal dengan nama LOEY. Perkara siapa dan dimana mereka berkenalan, Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak membahasnya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu, bahwa sosok itulah yang membuat Baekhyun mengakhiri hubungan dengan Kim Taeyeon, kakak Jongin. Baekhyun menyimpannya sebagai kisah untuk diceritakan di lain kesempatan. 

Setelah Kyungsoo mengungkapkan semua yang dialami, reaksi Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut. Namun pria cantik itu tetap bersyukur karena Kyungsoo akhirnya selamat. Tak lupa dia memuji kemahiran Cosmic Railway atas kamuflase kondisi semalam. Hingga tak satupun penumpang menyadari bahwa telah terjadi penculikan dan percobaan tindak kejahatan di atas kapal pesiar megah itu. 

Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah berada di kabinnya. Bersama Jongin. 

Oh, jangan berpikir macam – macam. Kyungsoo hendak mengobati luka di tangan dan kening pria itu saja. Semalam dia hanya mendapat pengobatan ala kadarnya. Jadi, sebagai ucapan terimakasih, Kyungsoo ingin merawat Jongin.

“Kau baik – baik saja,  _ Hyung _ ?”

Pandangan Kyungsoo teralih dari perban. Dia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Jongin. “Mm, aku baik – baik saja.”

“Tidak ada trauma apapun? Atau luka?”

“Tidak. Justru kaulah yang terluka.”

“Kau yakin?”

“Kau meragukanku?”

Seperti dejavu, perdebatan mereka mengingat kan masa di mana mereka masih menjadi murid dan guru. Kesamaan pemikiran itu membuat keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

“Oh, ini milikku,” Jongin meraih sebuah benda dari atas meja nakas. “Aku ambil, ya,” ujarnya santai sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Melihat strap ponsel biru di tangan pria itu, Kyungsoo sedikit merona. “Aku menemukannya di  **_Goût Secret._ ** ”

“Dan aku terlambat ke ruang pertemuan di hari pertama karena mencari ini. Syukurlah tidak hilang.”

“Kenapa kau masih menyimpannya?”

“Ini hadiah pertamaku darimu. Mana mungkin aku tidak menyimpannya.”

Senyuman jahil di wajah Jongin kian membuat Kyungsoo memerah. Dia cepat – cepat mengingat perban dan hendak berpindah tempat, namun Jongin lebih dulu meraih pergelangan tangannya.

“Jangan menghindar lagi,” pinta Jongin. “Aku butuh kepastian.”

Kyungsoo kembali duduk. Kali ini di samping Jongin. Meski begitu dia belum berani mengangkat wajah. Karena saat ini perasaan terdalamnya tercermin jelas di sana.

“Berjanjilah satu hal, Jongin,” Kyungsoo berucap pelan

“Apa?”

“Jangan pernah terluka lagi.”

Manik coklat gelap Jongin berkilat, “Kenapa?”

“Aku ingin kau berhenti melakukan hal berbahaya.”

“Jika itu untukmu aku rela.”

“Tapi aku tidak!” kepala Kyungsoo terangkat. Beragam perasaan melintas dalam sorot matanya. “Aku tidak mau kau berkorban untukku.”

Ada cemas, bingung, khawatir, dan juga takut.

“Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu.”

Terucap sudah. Kalimat yang sudah terlontar tak bisa ditarik lagi.

“Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Doh Kyungsoo?” tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo berpaling. Jongin memagari sisi wajahnya dan mendekatkan mereka. Dia menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata pria itu”

“Katakan, apa kau masih mencintaiku?” kejarnya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tak bisa berkilah. Tak ada peluang baginya untuk mengelak. Jadi, dia mengangguk perlahan. Berusaha jujur pada Jongin. Juga pada dirinya sendiri.

“Selalu,” Kyungsoo berbisik, menatap balik mata pria berambut hitam dengan lembut. “Selalu ada cinta untukmu, Kim Jongin. Bahkan setelah aku bersumpah untuk melupakanmu.”

Serta merta, Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Pelukan sarat rindu yang tersimpan tujuh tahun lamanya. Bukan pelukan haru penuh tangis seperti yang mereka bagi di balkon kabin Jongin. Bukan juga pelukan khawatir seperti yang terjadi setelah drama pembebasan sandera.

Selama satu hari penuh, Jongin resmi menjadi bayang – bayang Kyungsoo. Ke mana pun pria itu pergi, dia selalu ada. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak keberatan sama sekali. Dia malah merasa sangat senang. Tingkah mereka tak ubahnya sepasang remaja yang dimabuk cinta.

Malam itu, ketika The eve kembali berlayar di lautan lepas, Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga berlayar di samudera penuh gairah. Berawal dari ciuman lembut yang semakin lama semakin intens. Tak lagi sebatas saling menempel, tapi juga melibatkan permainan lidah. Saliva menjuntai saat bibir mereka terlepas sejenak demi meraup oksigen.

_ “Kyungsoo, i want you. So much.” _

_ “Do it, Jongin. I’m all yours.”  _

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah dewasa. Tindakan mereka pun bukan karena pengaruh wine di pesta dansa tadi. Mereka sepenuhnya sadar ketika saling melucuti pakaian masing – masing, menikmati sensasi pertemuan setiap inci bagian tubuh, tanpa selembar benang pun sebagai penghalang. 

Dan mereka tahu, bahwa untuk sampai di tahap ini, mereka telah melewati berbagai rintangan. Yang tak hanya memperbesar cinta dalam hati, tapi juga meyakinkan bahwa mereka ditakdirkan untuk saling memiliki.

Dengan purnama sebagai penerang, untuk pertama kalinya mereka bercinta. Jongin begitu sabar dan pengertian. Dia melakukan semuanya dengan penuh perhitungan. Tidak terburu – buru, namun tetap menggoda. Dia biarkan Kyungsoo menyesuaikan diri dan menikmati setiap proses penyatuan. Baru setelah Kyungsoo terbiasa, Jongin mulai bergerak. Dia mengontrol ritme aktivitas mereka. 

Jongin selalu mengawali dengan lembut, lalu perlahan gerakannya mulai cepat. Dia tak segan menunjukkan dominasinya sebagai raja. Menaklukkan Kyungsoo hingga tak bisa mengingat apapun selain dirinya. Membuat bibir hati pria itu hanya mampu merapalkan namanya seperti mantera.

Peluh mengucur deras. Desahan bergema keras. Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengan di leher Jongin, kedua kaki menggamit pinggangnya. Mereka bergerak seirama. Stamina pria muda itu membuat Kyungsoo kewalahan. 

Setelah menemukan titik sensitif di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, Jongin pasti sengaja menyentuh titik itu berulang kali. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menjerit pasrah dan berujung meminta lebih. Siksaan manis ini menyisakan bekas cengkraman kuku di punggung Jongin. Dan Jongin membalasnya dengan gigitan kecil di leher putih Kyungsoo. Terkadang dia harus membungkam bibir Kyungsoo yang meracau terlalu sensual.

Kegiatan panas itu berakhir setelah mereka mencapai puncak gairah tiga kali. Napas mereka tersengal. Detak jantung mereka berdegup liar. Jongin bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo dan membereskan kekacauan yang mereka berdua perbuat. Setelah itu dia bergabung dengan Kyungsoo di bawah selimut, menarik tubuh mungil yang lemah tak bertenaga itu ke dadanya.

“Kau... keterlaluan...”

Jongin tersenyum jumawa, “Maaf, aku lepas kendali,” dia mengecup kening sang kekasih. “Tidurlah,  _ hyung _ .”

_ “Mmm... goodnight, Jongin.” _

_ “Good night, Kyungsoo,” _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Pagi di Laut Timur Tiongkok begitu tenang. Gelombang ombak membelai manja kedua sisi The Eve. Belum banyak penumpang yang beraktivitas. Mayoritas dari mereka masih bersantai di kabin masing – masing. Termasuk dua orang yang mengisi kabin suite room bernomor 312.

Bangun di pagi hari setelah semalaman bercinta adalah sesuatu yang spesial bagi sepasang kekasih. Itulah yang kira – kira dirasakan Kyungsoo saat pertama kali membuka mata dan disambut oleh wajah tampan Jongin. Pria itu masih terlelap. Dan Kyungsoo memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mematri setiap lekuk parasnya dalam ingatan. 

Dia mencintai Jongin. Sangat. Tak terhitung banyak malam yang harus dia lewati dengan memimpikan sosok itu. Mengulang memori ketika mereka masih bersama. Menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk memuaskan keinginan bertemu. 

Dan Kyungsoo akan selalu terbangun dengan air mata. Bersama dorongan kuat di hati yang hanya akan hilang dengan melihat siluetnya walau dari jauh. Tapi saat itu dia tak bisa. Dia tak mampu berbuat apa – apa.

Maka, Kyungsoo bersyukur hari ini dia tak perlu melalui semua itu. Dia punya banyak kesempatan untuk menyentuh, dia punya seluruh waktu untuk menatap. Karena Jongin akan selalu ada untuknya.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo bangkit dari ranjang. Tertatih meraih selimut di lantai untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kemudian dia membuka pintu pembatas balkon. Udara pagi terasa sejuk. Riak ombak terdengar tenang. Kyungsoo menyukai keadaan ini. Dia menyukai bagaimana alam memanjakannya dengan melodi harmonis. 

Belum lama menikmati kesendirian, sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Aroma maskulin  _ Bleu de Chanel _ cukup jelas memaparkan identitas orang di belakangnya.

_ “Good morning, hyung, _ ” bisikan samar menggelitik telinga kanan Kyungsoo.

_ “Good morning too, Jongin _ ,” balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin membenamkan kepala di tempat favoritnya, ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Tak lupa membubuhkan kecupan di atas bercak merah pada kulit putih itu. Melihat tanda kepemilikan buatannya, Jongin merasa sangat puas.

“Dulu aku pernah bilang, aku suka wangi tubuhmu, “ ujarnya. “Dan aku ingin wangi yang sama menempel padaku.”

“Ya, aku ingat,” sahut Kyungsoo. Sebelah tangan diletakkan di atas tangan Jongin, sementara yang lain membelai pipi  _ chief marketing _ Uniq Nine Incorporation itu.

“Sekarang aku berubah pikiran, “Jongin menggigit kecil kulit selembut sutra hingga Kyungsoo sedikit terkesiap. “Aku ingin aromaku yang menempel padamu. Agar semua orang tahu kau milikku.”

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil demi menutupi malu. Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalam, nyatanya dia masih belum terbiasa menghadapi sisi romantis Jongin ini.

“ _ Hyung _ , maafkan aku.”

Lagi dan lagi. Entah berapa banyak kata maaf terucap sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Seolah begitu banyak kesalahan yang terjadi dalam kisah mereka.

“Kau telah mengalami kejadian mengerikan karena Kai.”

Masih segar dalam ingatan betapa takutnya Kyungsoo saat itu. Bukan hanya statusnya sebagai pembunuh, melainkan parasnya yang serupa Jongin. Kyungsoo tak pernah sedikit pun membuka mata ketika disandera, karena dia tak ingin kebengisan itu tersisa tiap kali menatap Jongin. 

“Semua sudah berlalu. Berhentilah memikirkannya.”

“Jika aku gagal menyelamatkanmu, mungkin akan kubiarkan The Eve tengge—“

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo menyela. “Aku ada disini, bersamamu. Kita baik - baik saja.”

Sorot lembut sepasang mata bulat menghantarkan perasaan nyaman ke sudut hati. Betapa Jongin mencintainya. Betapa dia ingin mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayang untuknya.

“Jangan pergi lagi dariku. Aku menolak untuk mengulang sakitnya tak bisa menemukanmu.”

Kyungsoo berinisiatif mengecup kening Jongin, sudut matanya, cuping hidungnya, lalu bibirnya. Dia juga memangkas habis jarak di antara mereka tanpa sisa. 

“ _ I won’t _ ,” Kyungsoo berjanji. “ _ I promise you, i won’t.” _

_ “Then, would you sail with me?” _

Tawa renyah berderai, “Sekarang pun kita sedang berlayar, Jongin. Apa kau lupa?” Kyungsoo mencubit kecil pipi pria di pelukannya.

“Bukan mengarungi lautan.”

“Lalu?”

“Mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga.”

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Sama sekali tak mengira kalimat itu akan terucap. Namun keseriusan Jongin menegaskan bahwa dia bersungguh – sungguh. Kyungsoo tiada kuasa untuk menolak. Bersama senyuman yang tersungging di bibir hati, anggukkan samarnya menjadi pengunci janji. Kebahagiaan dua insan itu pun diutarakan dengan pelukan mesra. 

Menjalani hidup bersama, melewati susah senang berdua, membangun kepercayaan untuk saling menjaga—memang terdengar tidak mudah. Bukan berarti mustahil juga. Karena esensi hidup manusia adalah saling melengkapi. Seperti puzzle yang sempurna jika setiap kepingan kecilnya tersusun rapi.

Dan pemenang dari setiap perjuangan cinta adalah mereka yang bertahan hingga akhir. Dalam kisah ini, Kim Jongin dan Doh Kyungsoo telah membuktikannya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ In this sleepy world i close my eyes and quietly dream of you _

_ Far away in the sky, the small stars shined whenever we walked  _

_ Into your ears, i whispered the love that i kept _

(Good Night – EXO)

.

**FINISH**

  
  



End file.
